Black Bullet
by Aces17
Summary: AU. After the tragic death of her mother, Bella is forced to flee to Forks and relatives she never knew she had. Will Edward be able to tear down her walls? EXB
1. Flight 467

**  
A/N: Sorry it's a day late. I came home yesterday only to find that my computer was completely taken apart so my brother's friend could "borrow" some pieces, and the internet in my area was down. Nonetheless, here it is. Chapter one.**

* * *

"You'll be fine. He seemed very nice when I spoke to him on the phone." My aunt had told me as we walked into the airport.

I knew she was excited to see me leave. It's not that she hated me. It's just that when my mother died, I knew that along with the stress of the loss of her sister, she didn't want the responsibility of raising me.

She doesn't have a lot of money. She could barely put food on the table with the three weeks I was with her.

Still, I couldn't help but feel just a little betrayed. She was the only family I knew, and the first thing she did when I got to her house was google search my father's name. By the next day she had him on the phone.

I was surprised it was that easy to find my father. I had never tried because I never thought I could. Though, no one had ever told me his name. I don't think I ever asked.

I had wondered a lot of things about my father. I was always afraid to ask mom about it though. All I knew is that he didn't want me then, so why does he want me now?

It didn't matter. I was about to start my junior year of high school. I couldn't very well legally raise myself. I had no say in where I went, so there was no need crying over what I couldn't help.

Even if he were the worst person on earth, I'd be 18 in 14 months. I figure no person on this earth can be worse than seeing your mother die. I was a shell. I didn't think anything would ever be able to evoke any kind of emotion in me ever again.

I didn't even deserve emotions.

In spite of my self, I felt a tear fill the bottom of my eye as I boarded the plane. I quickly choked it back. I didn't want anyone asking questions.

I took my seat. It was next to the window. At least I wouldn't have to get up for every obnoxious person who decided to use the restroom every 15 minutes.

A young man and a woman who I assumed to be his mother sat next to me.

"Hi." He smiled at me. I wasn't used to that. I didn't like it when people smiled at me, or spoke to me. Everyone I had been around knew that already. So his perfectly normal social reaction took me aback.

As much as I didn't like it, I still had manners.

"Hi." I said back sheepishly. My own voice was barely recognizable. I hadn't spoken much since my mother had died.

Well, since my mother was murdered.

"Where are you headed?" He was still smiling. It was obvious to me that he wasn't going to stop talking for a while. I took a deep breath.

"Some town called Forks. It's pretty close to…" He decided this was a good time to cut me off.

"Forks? Really? I know where that is! I've lived there my whole life!" His enthusiasm was sure to put a damper on my already bleak mood. I couldn't even be rude to him, because I would most likely see him again.

I didn't know much about forks except for that it's tiny.

"Cool." I answered trying to keep my replies short, to give him the hint.

"I'm Mike." He held out his hand.

I immediately jumped back as much as the small space would allow.

"Oh. Umm….I don't…touch…people." I said to him trying not to show the illogical fear I had of this stranger.

"I'm sorry." He looked absolutely confused, and almost hurt. "And you are?" His goofy smile returned. I thought I'd scared him off, I'd wished I scared him off.

"Bella." I looked down. "But I'm a nervous flyer, so I'm going to try and get some sleep. Nice meeting you." I spoke quickly as I lied about both things.

"Okay. Nice meeting you, too." He replied.

I quickly turned so he couldn't see me and gazed out the window. I stayed there for the whole two hours and watched as brown slowly turned to green.

We landed in Seattle right on time.

I pretended to wake up from the shaking when the tires hit the ground.

I didn't want anyone to try and wake me up.

As soon as Mike saw me awake, he immediately smiled at me. I was glad he didn't try and strike up another conversation.

The seatbelt light went off, and I waited until everyone was headed out the door before I stood up and grabbed my things. I didn't like people being behind me, it made me nervous.

I walked over to the baggage claim and saw my familiar suitcase blending in on the circuit. I grabbed it and sighed.

I looked around aimlessly. I had no idea what my Father looked like.

The man I assume to be my father came up behind me and picked up my bags. We silently walked to the parking lot where he put them in the back of his cruiser. I never knew my father was a police officer.

He gave me a genuinely friendly smile. He seemed nice enough.

"You don't talk, do you?" He asked me, it almost seemed as if it made him sad. Maybe he feels guilty for never trying to see me. I didn't hate him for it, I had actually never thought much about it.

"Not a lot." I said so quietly, it was barely above a whisper.

Every syllable uttered burned my throat ever since it happened.

I feel guilty that I am still here, able to breath and speak, and she is not.

Two weeks ago I came home and my mom and Phil, who was her husband were fighting. They always fought, that wasn't unusual.

there was something different about this time though, he was more drunk than usual, louder than usual, more violent that usual.

I saw him pull out a knife, I was going to run and try and save my mother, but she motioned for the pantry.

So that's where I went, I hid in the pantry like a coward, watching through the slits as Phil sliced up my own mother, and watched her bleed on the floor.

I should have moved, but instead I quietly called 911 from my cell phone.

By the time the ambulance arrived, it was much too late, she was already dead.

Phil was missing, and I was the only witness. Scared and shaking they took me to my aunt's house.

I knew I wouldn't stay there long, she didn't have much money, and we never got along anyway.

She somehow managed to track down my biological father whom I had never met, and after some court paperwork he agreed to take custody of me.

So here I am, almost a thousand miles away from home. Moving in with these perfect strangers that I have nothing in common with other than the blood in my veins.

A father and a brother that I hadn't ever thought much about.

I didn't even know I had a brother at all until three days ago.

People back home say that they'll miss me, that they're sorry about what happened, but at least I'm going to live with family.

But they're not my family. My only family is dead.

I felt the familiar sensation of angst and anxiety wash over me as we pulled up to a small house outside of the woods.

I looked around. Could this ever really be my home?

* * *

**A/N: There it is! I'll post again tomorrow…I have the first five chapters lined up. Review? I love you all…and once again..I'm SOOOOOO sorry it's late. Also...if you read my last story you know that the chapters get much longer as the story develops...so no worries.  
**


	2. Brother

**A/N: Oh yes. And for those of you who didn't know. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for your response to Chapter one! On phases of the moon….I got three reviews in the first day….yesterday…I got at least 30! I'm so stoked.**

* * *

"This is it." Charlie said glumly, as if he were embarrassed. It's not as if I'd expected a palace. Things in movies like "The Princess Diaries" and "What a Girl Wants" simply don't exist.

I'm just happy my father isn't a drug addict or an alcoholic, like _he_ was. I'm actually pretty happy that my Dad is a cop. At least he's a respectable citizen.

"It's plenty for me." I finally broke out of my thoughts to muster out.

He broke into a pleasant smile. The same smile I had. I never knew where I got it before.

"Are you excited to meet your brother?" He asked me. He spoke to me as if I were a child. I didn't know if that was because he thought that what happened to me somehow made me retarded, or because he was making up for lost time.

Either way, I didn't like it. I decided not to say anything though.

"I guess." I sighed. "I never even knew about him." I said quieter, mostly to myself.

"I just have to warn you. Emmett, your brother, he gets….excited." Charlie chuckled. I could see he loved Emmett very much. It gave me an inkling of hope that maybe he would love me some day the same way. As his child.

But I couldn't think like that.

"He should be home from school in about an hour. That'll give you time to have me show you your room, and for you to brace yourself for Emmett. He's big, but gentle." Charlie has the same inflection of compassion and love as he did before.

I had to admit, it put me at ease. I had tried to prepare myself for something awful, just in case, but he seemed nice.

I painfully forced myself to break a small smile. "That sounds good." I nodded.

Charlie led me into the house. I actually liked it, a lot. It had a very woodsy feel. It was decorated like a cabin, only it was as big as a house.

"Your bedroom is upstairs, next to Emmett's. It's not very nicely decorated. I'll give you some money to go to the store to buy the things you want. I just didn't know what kind of things you like." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said softly before following him up the stairs.

He walked me into a bedroom that was decorated in blue. It wasn't big, but it was definitely larger than my last room. It actually seemed comfortable.

"Well. This is it." He sighed. "Your bathroom is right there. Emmett will move all of his things down to my bathroom so you can have your own." He conceded.

"Wow. He doesn't have to do that. Really, I don't mind sharing." I suddenly felt like a burden. My newfound brother must already hate me. He just found out about me I'm sure, and now I'm invading his space.

"Don't worry about it, Isabella. He really doesn't mind. We're guys. We just need a sink, shower, and toilet." He chuckled again. I did like his sense of humor.

"Well if you're sure. And if you don't mind, I go by Bella." I told him, trying not to sound rude. I never liked my full name.

"I don't mind at all." He nodded. "I'm going to head downstairs and figure out what to do with dinner." He looked horrified.

"Do you cook." I asked him, he didn't seem like the type. I could see Charlie hunting the food, and maybe even chopping it up, but seasoning it, and timing it…I couldn't see that at all.

"I'm more of the eating type, I have to admit. But we have to eat." He shrugged.

"Do you mind if I cook?" I asked hesitantly. I loved cooking. It was soothing to me. And in a way, cooking dinner would be like…home.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." He almost scoffed.

"No, really. Cooking it pretty much one of my hobbies, I've been doing it since I was twelve." I decided to have one more go at my plea.

"Well, if you really want to. But if you're that afraid of eating my food, we can just get take out." He cocked one eyebrow up in an attempt at mock curiosity.

"I do." I nodded at him, and he seemed appeased.

We heard someone come in the front door. I jumped a little before I realized that it must have been Charlie's son. Or….my brother, I suppose.

My heart dropped. I realized that I would actually meet a sibling I never knew existed. I was terrified, and happy in a way.

I heard a few thudding footsteps up the staircase. "Dad, are you up there?!" A deep voice boomed, and I jumped again.

"Yeah. We're in Bella's room!" Charlie shouted back. I never understood why people shouted across the house, but watching them do it was pretty comical.

The thudding stopped as it reached the top of the stairs. His footsteps turned into quiet taps as he made his way to the doorway of my new bedroom.

He was huge.

We looked so much alike it was scary. We both had the same dark brown eyes, and curly brown hair. He had the same lips and teeth as me, that I now knew came from my Father.

The only difference was that I am 5'4, and he's more like 6'4.

His stature was incredibly menacing, but his face was calm, and sweet. I knew what Charlie meant when he made that comment about Emmett's size.

His familiar face turned into a huge grin as he practically leapt over to me and wrapped me in his huge arms.

It was the first time in three weeks that I didn't wince at being touched, but I still could have done without it.

"I can't believe you're here!" He boomed.

"Emmett!" Charlie scolded. "Put her down!" He huffed.

"Sorry Dad." Emmett sighed.

It was strange to see someone so big so obedient to a man he could take out in one punch.

He turned his attention back to me.

"Sorry about that. I'm just so glad to finally meet you. I never even knew about you until last week." He was still smiling.

My heart dropped a little when I realized that Charlie had never spoken of me at all.

"It's okay." I said quietly. "I'm about to head downstairs to start dinner, you can come with me if you'd like." I asked with a little too much hope.

The only thing I hated more than being around people was being alone.

And Emmett looked like he could protect me.

"Dad already has you cooking?" He asked with thick disapproval in his voice.

"I volunteered. I love cooking." I assured him, and he calmed down a little.

"Well then fine, just let me set my backpack in my room, and get changed, and I'll be right down." He smiled.

He walked out of my room, and I sighed heavily before making it down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen, opened up the refrigerator and nearly gasped. It was almost bare.

How did these people eat?

I managed to find some pasta sauce in a can in the pantry, some noodles, and some ground beef.

Spaghetti would have to do. I began boiling the water.

"What are you making?" A voice came from behind me.

I screamed bloody murder and nearly started crying before I realized it was Emmett.

He quickly ran over to me.

"Bella? I'm sorry. Are you okay? What's wrong?" He said with shame in his voice.

"I'm fine…I just….can you….not…walk up…behind me?" A single tear trickled down my cheek as I spoke through hyperventilated breaths.

I hated that I was like this. It was embarrassing. I didn't think I would ever get over it.

I would live in fear my entire life until Phil was found. That was just the way it would be.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I really didn't know. Please don't cry." He begged as he tried to brush the tear off my cheek. I instinctively winced away.

"Don't worry about it, please. I'm just jumpy." I stated as my breathing returned back to normal.

Not a second later Charlie was down the stairs. Gun in hand. "Bella what's wrong?!" He shouted.

"Nothing. I just overreacted." I sighed even more embarrassed and ashamed than I was before.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I nodded as I put salt in the boiling water.

Charlie walked out of the room and Emmett still stood there, dumbfounded by what just happened.

He took a deep breath. "Do you need help with anything?" He broke the silence, and for that I was grateful.

"You can chop the onions for the sauce if you want to." I told him. Glad he wasn't scared away by my melodrama.

"Sure thing." He hopped over to where the onions were and grabbed a knife.

I didn't like seeing people holding knives. I had to tell myself. _He's using it for food, he's using it for food._ Over and over.

He began chopping the onions as I plopped some ground beef into the pot and started seasoning it.

It seemed so weird to be doing something so normal in a place that's so new to me.

But at the same time, it made me feel better.

"That smells good!" He said in an almost barbaric way.

"I take it you like to eat?" I asked him, amused.

"I'm a big dude. I need fuel." He smiled.

I had to smile a little too, it wasn't as forced as last time, but it still stung.

After the meat was fully cooked, I had Emmett throw the onions in the pot.

If I were cooking spaghetti normally there would be many more ingredients, like mushrooms, and basil, but I had to make due with what I had.

I threw the noodles in the pot of salty water, and covered them.

"So what else do you like besides cooking?" Emmett asked.

"Well I play the guitar, and I like to paint." I told him.

"You didn't bring a guitar with you though." He noted.

"I had one, but when it happened…well, when my mom was killed…it got blood on it, so it was taken as evidence, I probably won't ever see it again." I sighed, and he looked down.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. As happy as I am to know I have a sister, I wish I would have found out another way." He mumbled.

"Thank you. It's not bad having a brother either." I shrugged.

He chuckled as he sloppily set the table and threw an old can of powdered parmesan cheese in the middle.

I checked the noodles, and drained them as soon as they were done.

Emmett called for Charlie to come down, and I scooped out two heavy helpings of spaghetti for them.

I gave myself a more reasonably portioned scoop and sat down at the table.

"Thanks Bella, this is really good." Charlie said.

Emmett just nodded. At least he didn't talk with his mouth full.

After dinner was over, I was ready for bed. I was jet lagged. I said goodnight to Charlie and Emmett, and headed up the stairs.

Once I was there I fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I kept wondering how I ended up here. I liked Charlie and Emmett, but why couldn't I have them without my mother having to be murdered right in front of me?

They were my family, I deserved to know them, but I would give it up to have my mom back.

I buried my face into the pillow and began to cry. That's how I stayed until I fell asleep, to wake up and repeat the whole smiling act yet again.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Review?**


	3. Touched

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm still Hannah. Wooo hoo!**

* * *

I was sure I heard a sound at the window. I sat up and looked around. I was trying so hard not to be afraid. I heard a loud crash, and the next thing I knew, Phil hopped through my window.

I tried to run, I screamed as loudly as I could before he started strangling me.

I continued to silently scream.

And then I woke up to my door flying open, and Emmett rushing through.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked while trying to calm me.

I thought I was speaking but all that came out were broken sobs. Emmett wrapped an arm around me.

"You need to breath for a minute before you try and talk. Calm down." He spoke rationally, though I could tell he was almost as freaked out as I was.

I did as I was told and took a few deep breaths before I tried speaking again.

"I was just laying here, and then Phil, my mom's killer came through the window. I could have sworn it was real Emmett, I could swear." I said, still slightly confused at what had just happened.

"Bella, no one is here but me, Dad's already at work. Nothing will happen to you, I promise. No one even knows where you are but your aunt." He tried to reason with me.

After a few moments I finally calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" He asked afraid of my reaction.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed. "Sorry." I said shamefully. And I was ashamed. It was stupid of me to be waking people up every night.

"I'll be right back." He told me, making me confused. He hopped off of my bed and went into his room for about 10 seconds before returning with his mattress.

"What are you doing?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm going to sleep on your floor." He said nonchalantly. I knew I should have argued, I should have told him not to worry and to go back to bed. Honestly I wanted him there. I would have done anything to not have to sleep alone.

So instead of arguing I simply nodded, and fell into the best sleep I'd felt in three weeks. When I woke up Emmett was still sound asleep on the floor. I decided to go downstairs and clean up.

There wasn't much to do. I already did the dishes from last night, I couldn't vacuum because that would wake up Emmett.

I opted to look at the bookshelf to see what was there. It was terribly dusty, it was obvious that this particular piece of furniture wasn't used all that often. Wuthering Heights was at the very top. I picked it up and blew off the dust.

The first thing I noticed when I opened it up was that it was annotated. Not just a little bit, but all the way through. There was analysis of the characters, the point of view, the conflicts, everything was noted.

Every side note written was in my mother's handwriting. After all, I had picked up my love for this book from her.

I felt a small tear escape my eye. Not out of sadness this time, but happiness that I had a little piece of my mom in my hands.

I spent the rest of the weekend thumbing through the entire book. It was great to really tap into my mother's thoughts. I learned a lot about her. Charlie and Emmett asked a few times if I was alright, I didn't really speak to anyone while I was reading it.

I assured them I was fine. Before I knew it, it was Sunday night. I had to sleep early. I had school the next day. Something I was not looking forward to.

I used to love school. But I haven't been there since everything happened. I guess starting school in Forks would be different though. Sure they knew I'm the long lost daughter of Chief Swan, but they didn't know about my mom.

I would just have to try my best to blend in.

I put on my pajamas and climbed into bed. Emmett still slept on my floor. He didn't seem to mind, and I wasn't going to complain. So I told him goodnight, and fell asleep.

The next morning my alarm clock went off at 6:45. I looked down at Emmett, who was aimlessly slapping the floor next to him.

"The alarm is up here Emmett, and it's time to get up." I told him.

He merely shook his head and went back to sleep. I sighed and tried to shake him awake, but he was twice my size.

"Emmett! You have to get up!" I finally shouted.

Finally he shot up. "What?" He asked, in a panic.

"It's time to get ready for school." I told him more calmly this time.

"Oh. Okay." He conceded before standing up and walking with his mattress back into his room.

Once he was gone I took a deep breath and walked to my closet. I decided to wear jeans and a simple black hooded sweatshirt. I didn't want any attention drawn to myself.

After I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, I went downstairs and poured some cereal for breakfast.

Emmett followed shortly and had three heaping bowls of cereal. I no longer wondered why food was so scarce in this house. I wouldn't be surprised if the grocery store was under stocked when Emmett was hungry.

"You ready to go?" He asked after he rinsed out his bowl.

"I guess." I answered. I had planned on not acting as glum as I felt, but I don't think I was fooling anyone.

"It won't be bad." He chuckled.

I gave him a fake smile, and headed toward his Jeep.

I hopped in the passengers seat, and we silently rode to school.

As soon as the campus was in my line of sight I started feeling anxious. I figured I would just avoid all contact will all people as much as possible.

I got out of the jeep. And some gorgeous blonde girl walked over.

I thought she must have been coming over to make fun of the new kid already, or maybe she would just scope me out so she could run back to her posse and tell them how weird I was, but she didn't.

Instead she ran up to Emmett and gave him a huge hug.

She pulled back and gave me a very warm and friendly smile. I was a little surprised. In my experience, people that pretty didn't befriend average people like me.

"Bella, this is my girlfriend Rosalie, but everyone calls her Rose." Emmett stated proudly. He then turned to her "And Rose, this is my sister Bella." He was beaming from ear to ear. I could tell he was excited for us to meet.

She turned her warm gaze back to me. "Emmett hasn't shut up about you since he found out you were going to live with him." She giggled as she elbowed Emmett's side. You could tell they had a really good relationship.

"And, I'm really sorry about your mom." She said quieter, her beautiful eyes going sad.

"Oh. Um. Thank you." I said automatically. I was so used to people apologizing to me that it was just a natural response now.

"Do you want us to take you to the office to get your schedule?" Emmett asked me.

"No, that's okay. I'll see you guys later." I answered. I really just wanted to be alone. I stalked off toward the big building that I hoped was the office. I was right. I walked in and a middle-aged woman with curly red hair was seated behind a counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked half nice, half annoyed to be there. I knew the feeling.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I need my schedule." I told her. Isabella Swan still sounded strange to me. But before that I had Phil's last name. I didn't want it anymore, so I took Charlie's before I even moved. Partly protection, as well.

"Oh yes! The Chiefs daughter!" She suddenly perked up. "Welcome to Forks, here's your schedule. Your first period is in that building right over there." She pointed at the adjacent building.

"Thanks." I answered shortly before leaving as quickly as I could. I decided to walk to my first period class early. It was English, which was fairly simple for me.

I walked in and introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Bishop. He pointed to three different seats and told me I could pick any of them I would like. I picked the one closest to the door.

The bell rang, and students began filing in. A brown haired girl walked up to me. "I'm Jessica!" She said with a condescending smile. She held out her hand, and I immediately shied away. She started laughing like a hyena as she walked over to a slimmer blonde haired girl. "I told you! Mike said she couldn't be touched." She continued to scoff as she sent dirty looks my way.

Mike? That kid on the airplane. I didn't know how word got around so fast in this town. All I knew is that I wanted to go home. Not to Charlie's house, but Home, in Phoenix. I had been among these people for about fifteen minutes and I already just wanted to crawl under my desk and die.

After class was over I practically bolted out the door. I made it to my next two classes. I didn't have any more at that point with Jessica, but her minion, who I now knew was named Lauren was in my first three periods. She made it a point to make faces at me, and talk about me.

I hated Forks High School.

After third period I ran to my Spanish class when I tripped over what appeared to be thin air. I, along with my belongings, went sprawling to the floor. Everyone including Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and about ten other kids just started laughing hysterically.

When I heard a voice. "Shut up! You are all so immature!" It shouted. I felt someone grab my arm as I was being hoisted up by possibly the most attractive guy I'd ever seen. He was about six feet tall, and had beautiful green eyes. He had the strangest colored hair, and it sloppily danced around his features.

I was so caught up in how good looking he was that when I noticed he had a hold of my arm I gasped. I felt a few tears streaming down my face, but I didn't remember crying. "Could you…please let go?" I said as nicely as I could while trying to not have a panic attack.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He asked as he handed me my books. Everyone else had cleared the hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I said in a whisper. I was so embarrassed I didn't even look him in the eye, though I could have stared at him for hours.

I hastily wiped my tears and went to sit in my last class before lunch. It went by so slowly I thought I might die. I couldn't stand all of the staring, and the whispering.

When it was over I headed into the hallway where I ran into Emmett.

"Hey Bella, are you going to eat lunch with my friends and I?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't think so Emmett. Maybe tomorrow." I told him, never meeting his gaze. I didn't think I would have been able to handle it if he ended up being best friends with Mike Newton and the musketeers.

Instead of going to the cafeteria, I sat in a bathroom stall. I didn't cry, or think, or smile. I just sat there until the bell rang.

I looked at my schedule, I had biology next. I wasn't too far from the building. I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. I didn't care though. I just wanted school to be over with.

I went and met the teacher, Mr. Frank. He told me where to sit. It was the only table abandoned, and for that I was grateful. I had my head down on the desk when I felt the chair next to me move. I didn't really want to look and see who it was, I was sure it was just another dumb kid trying to bother me.

"Are you feeling better?" The same voice from earlier asked.

I reluctantly raised my head to look into his mesmerizing gaze. "Much, thank you." I lied.

"I don't believe you." He whispered, and for just a moment I felt his hot breath tickle my skin.

"I think I know me better than you know me. Especially since you don't know me at all." I snapped back. Who did he think he was anyway? Telling me how I felt, whether it were true or not.

"Fair enough." He said before giving me a crooked grin that knocked me breathless.

"Edward Cullen?" Mr. Frank announced.

"Here." He said.

So that's his name. Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason lol. That's why I didn't post yesterday; it took me two days to write. I'm probably just lagging a bit; I should be back to normal in no time. Review?**


	4. Day one

**A/N: Not Stephenie Meyer. :)**

* * *

"So you moved here last week, right?" Edward asked me. He was certainly irritating, but something in me wanted to talk to him for hours.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked, trying not to let my annoyance show.

"Well actually, I'm" He started.

"Isabella Swan?" Mr. Frank finally got to my name.

"Here. And, I go by Bella, if you don't mind." I responded, hoping it was the last time I had to explain how much I detested my full name.

"Sure thing." He smiled pleasantly at me, before changing my name on the roll sheet.

After Mr. Frank took roll, he handed me a textbook to add to my ever-growing pile. I thanked him, and took out my notebook to copy what was on the board. It seemed that Biology was going to be fairly easy today. No group projects, no labs, just good old fashioned reading from the book.

"So, um. can I borrow a pencil?" Edward's attention diverted back to me, which I was hoping wouldn't happen.

Yet, I was flattered at the same time that someone that amazing looking was taking an interest in me.

"You have one right in front of you." I noted, as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, right." He said nervously. He was obviously just trying to find some excuse to talk to me. Which didn't make any sense. It was weird enough that Rose was nice to me, but at least it made sense, seeing as how she's Emmett's girlfriend, and she wouldn't want to be mean to his long lost sister, right?

Edward however, had no excuse. He belonged across the room next to Lauren and Jessica. Not near me.

"I like your hair." He gave me that same crooked grin.

"Are you trying to win a bet?" I spat at him. A look of complete shock overcame his face. It was either because he truly just wanted to talk to me, or because he never thought I'd find out.

I had to go with the latter.

"No, why would you say that?" He asked, horror stricken.

"So, what are the stakes?" I asked, ignoring him completely. "Do you have to make me prom queen so you can have your buddies pour pigs blood on me?" I continued my rant. "Well I hate to break it to you, but I don't dance, and I'm not telekinetic." I finished, slightly proud of myself. I never had problems sticking up for myself before. It seemed almost as it I was getting my old self back.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Frank interrupted him yet again.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, If you're having problems understanding the material I would like it if you addressed me instead of your lab partner. After all, today is a book assignment." He smiled.

Lab partner? What did he mean by that? I didn't even care at that point, I just wanted to leave.

Just as that thought crossed my mind the clouds parted and the sun shone from the heavens making the bell ring. Just one more class, and I could go home.

My last class was Gym. I wasn't terribly excited, but at least I didn't have to deal with pretty boy pestering me for another hour everyday.

For some reason, the thought that Edward was only nice to me because he wanted something from me really hurt my feelings. I liked him. He seemed genuine, but I was smart enough to know that's not always the case.

I made my way into the locker room where I put on the nasty gym clothes.

"Not the most fashionable, are they?" A short pretty girl with spiky black hair took notice of the disgusted look I gave to the outfits.

I had to giggle a little at that. "No, they most certainly are not." I conceded before taking one last look at myself in the mirror.

I started walking out toward the area where we did our warm up exercises when I noticed the spiky haired girl still next to me.

"I'm Alice." She smiled at me, but never extended her hand. She must have heard about me. It was nice that she just respected my weird peculiarity, instead of making fun of me for it.

"I'm Bella." I told her. She just kept smiling at me in an _I already knew that_ sort of way.

We lined up on our number when the gym teacher came out and had us begin our warm ups. I didn't mind this part of physical education. I don't usually fall.

After we finished, the teacher announced that we would be starting basketball. I was terrified. I couldn't do any sports without falling on my face.

He told us that we probably wouldn't start playing until the next day, because he had to explain all of the rules.

"Boring boring boring." Alice giggled as she moved to sit next to me.

I smiled a little bit at her reaction. I liked Alice. If it were possible for me to actually make a friend in this town, Alice seemed like a good candidate.

"It's better than playing. The last thing I need is to fall on my face in front of everyone." I retorted honestly. I would have sat through that introduction a hundred times if it meant I never actually had to play.

"You don't like sports?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I guess it doesn't run in the family." I stumbled a little over the word. "Apparently my brother Emmett is good at everything. He has football practice today." I told her, slightly proud. I had feared that I would find out that my father and brother were a bunch of low-lives.

But my father is the chief of Police, and my brother is a football star who isn't snobby and is actually pretty cool. The last thing I suspected.

Alice just smiled at me. "My brother plays football, too. The games are really fun. First one is Friday, we should go together." She said to me. I hadn't planned on going out so soon, maybe never again. But Alice seemed nice enough, and it was already killing Charlie how quiet I was, and I had only been there four days. I think it would be good for everyone if I got out.

"Yeah, sure." I told her probably a little too quickly.

I wanted to be miserable. I told myself over and over before getting to Forks that I would just live the next 14 months in seclusion. That I wouldn't have any friends, and that my father would resent me. My brother would think I was a burden, and everyone would hate me.

But I actually couldn't be miserable. After just a few days here I could already tell that I would do fine. As much as some of my classmates did hate me, Emmett could take care of them. I really liked Charlie, too. He was quiet, and nice. He seemed sad when he talked to me sometimes. I could tell he felt like he had missed out on my life.

"It'll be fun. My boyfriend is on the team, too. Maybe after the game we can all go out." She smiled as she went over the plans in her head. I could tell that Alice was easy to excite.

Just as I was about to respond a balled up piece of paper with nothing on it flew over and hit me right on the head. I looked over to the one and only Lauren, who was giggling uncontrollably as if she were the first person in history to think of throwing a piece of paper at someone. She was about to get on my last nerve.

"As long as 'us all' doesn't include her, or her." I growled when I pointed to Lauren and then Jessica.

"Good God no. I hate them." She snarled before shooting daggers at them. I didn't think someone so small could be so intimidating, but she nearly made me fall backwards with her glare that wasn't even directed at me. "They're the snobbiest girls in the school. Lauren dated my brother for all of like one month. He couldn't stand her." She shuddered.

"She doesn't exactly seem like a one man sort of woman, I feel bad for your brother." I told her. She really didn't. It was freezing outside and she wore a miniskirt, and her sweater was zipped halfway down to reveal her extremely low cut top. Even her gym clothes were cut up provocatively.

"Yeah. He went on one date with her, because she wouldn't leave him alone. And then she went all stalker on him. Then after all that she started spreading all these rumors that my brother and her did all this stuff that he would have never done. He's far too much of a prude, if you get what I'm saying." She nudged me. "Not that it's a bad thing." She quickly defended her brother. From what she said, he seemed just as nice as she was.

Sadly, the bell rang. I was actually enjoying myself. Alice and I went into the locker room, got changed, and walked out together.

As soon as we were out I felt a small raindrop hit my cheek. "Oh great." I muttered. "Well it was really nice meeting you Alice, but I need to hurry home before the downpour." I shrugged. When Emmett had practice I had to walk. Charlie said he would get me a car as soon as I got a license.

"You're going to walk home? In this?" Alice looked mortified. I really didn't mind walking.

"It's not that far." I told myself more than her. It wasn't the distance to the house that bothered me, it was walking alone that did it.

"Let me drive you." She shrugged.

"Oh. That's okay, you don't have to." I tried to convince her.

"No. I want to. Plus, you said it's not that far, so it's not like I'm going out of my way." She used my own words against me. She was good.

"Only if you're sure." I told her, feeling slightly guilty. I had only known her about an hour.

"Of course I'm sure! Now let's go!" She jumped up excitedly before leading me to a black Audi.

"Nice car." I complimented, slightly in awe. I hadn't seen a lot of new cars over here, especially not luxury vehicles.

"Thanks." She smiled before hopping in the drivers seat. I slid into the very comfortable passenger seat.

"Okay. You just take the freeway for about two miles headed North, and then turn off onto Breckonridge." I told her.

She just giggled at me. "I know where you live. My brother, your brother, and my boyfriend are best friends." She told me.

"Oh." I smiled, slightly embarrassed as if I should have known that.

"I was excited to meet you today. Emmett said you'd eat lunch with us, but you never showed." She said with mock anger as she wagged her small finger in my face.

"Sorry. I wasn't having a good day." I looked down.

"Yeah, I heard. You should really just ignore Jessica, Lauren, and Mike. They're mean to everyone." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. Perhaps it wasn't.

"Yeah. They seem like the type." I agreed. I suppose there were Jessicas, Laurens, and Mikes at every school.

The ride was only about 5 minutes, so before I knew it we were pulling up to the house that was growing on me as a home every second.

"Here we are. I would love to stay, but I'm going to go get my hair done." She smiled.

"Thanks for the ride." I told her as I got out and went into the empty house.

I didn't like being home alone. But Emmett was right, no one knew where I was but my aunt. I wasn't even under the same name.

I decided I would just start cooking so Emmett would have something to eat when he got home.

I went to explore the fridge and pantries. Charlie had stocked up on groceries this weekend while I was captivated by my book. I hadn't cooked for them, or really even eaten anything but pizza.

He did a fairly good job. He bought a lot of ingredients, as opposed to most guys who would just buy hot pockets, and TV dinners.

I decided I would put some brownies in the oven, and just make a sandwich for Emmett when he got home.

The brownies took 45 minutes, and just like Clockwork Emmett walked through the door. "Bella! I'm home!" He yelled so I would know it was him.

It didn't take him long to find me in the kitchen. I turned around and saw Emmett with none other than Edward Cullen. I thought he was probably Alice's boyfriend.

I just stared at him in shock. I felt horribly guilty for the way I treated him earlier. Emmett wouldn't be friends with someone like that. I should have just given him the benefit of the doubt.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward…..Bella." Emmett introduced us.

"Hello." He said politely, making me feel even worse.

"Hi." I said to him as a blush that I hadn't felt in a while crept up on my cheeks.

"Well. I'm going to take a shower, this little one didn't work up much of a sweat." Emmett said as he nudged Edward. "You don't mind making dinner for one extra tonight, do you?" Emmett asked me, as if I would say no.

"Does he eat as much as you? Because I don't think we have enough food." I retorted, making Edward laugh.

"This lightweight? Nah. He probably doesn't even eat as much as you." Emmett obviously liked to tease Edward, which I thought was funny.

"Well then it shouldn't be a problem." I smiled at Emmett before he headed upstairs.

As soon as he was gone awkwardness overtook the kitchen. "So." I started. "I should really apologize to you about what I said to you in biology. I was just having a bad day, and kind of took it out on you." I told him, hoping it would be enough.

"It's fine. I don't blame you. Mike is a jerk, and Jessica and Lauren are just as bad." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just glad to see that you're okay. All of practice Emmett wouldn't shut up about you having to walk home in the rain." He smiled that crooked grin that irritated me just a few short hours ago. Now it just melted my heart.

"Actually, Alice, in my gym class drove me home. She knows Emmett apparently." I told him, knowing full well that he knew who she was. I was positive they were going together.

"Alice? Yeah. She's my sister." He answered. I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

I started thinking that if Alice was dating Edward, even if they broke up…he would probably be off limits. I was getting way ahead of myself.

"She's really nice." I nodded at him before cutting up the brownies and handing him one on a napkin.

"Yeah. Everyone in my family is like that." He teased. I had to giggle at that. "These are good." He told me after taking a bite of the brownie I handed him.

"They came out of a box." I giggled. I really couldn't take credit for adding an egg.

"Some people would have burned them." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I picked up a brownie for myself. And walked over to the fridge. I decided I would make enchiladas for dinner.

I started taking out ingredients. "Can I help with anything?" Edward asked suddenly behind me. I jumped and nearly fell backwards. But Edward caught me. He steadied me with his arms around me.

I quickly freed myself. "Sorry. I'm such a klutz." I giggled nervously.

He just smiled at me. "That's twice now. How many times did you fall today when I _wasn't_ around?" He asked me with a smirk.

"None, actually." I blushed.

"Perhaps I'm bad luck." He shrugged.

"Maybe." I said before returning to the cutting board.

Or perhaps he dazzles me too much to stand.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. When I started writing this I was like "Dang! It's too short!" Now….it's almost 3000 words, which isn't super long….but it's the longest so far. Review?**


	5. Plans

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, but I am back! Yay!!**

* * *

Emmett came back downstairs just in time to break up me staring at Edward stupidly. "Do you want me to set the table?" He asked me, apparently taking no notice that I was completely gawking at his best friend.

"Yeah, but dinner won't be done for about an hour." I told him as I proceeded to chop up the onions. He just shrugged as he began setting the table anyway. I thanked him, and tried a little too hard not to focus on Edward.

"So, do you want any help or not? I mean, Emmett's setting the table, you look like you're about to explode concentrating on that onion, and I'm over here doing nothing." He gave me that grin that was becoming signature.

"You're a guest." I muttered against my own will. I wanted him to be in the kitchen with me. I hated being alone.

"I've been here more than you!" He joked, but it made me flinch. I didn't want to be reminded that my house wasn't really my home. My actual home was a crime scene. "I didn't mean it like that." He looked down, looking embarrassed by what he said.

"No, it's fine. You can grate the cheese, if you want." I said quickly, doing anything I could to get that smile back. It worked. He gave me a grin before getting the cheese grater and a block of cheese out. He walked over next to me so that we could share the small cutting board.

"Well. I'm going to go start the game, Dad should be home in a bit, he'll want me to fill him in." Emmett shrugged. He hated cooking. I already learned that.

Once Emmett was out of the room Edward looked deep in thought. I could tell he wanted to say something. I didn't know if I wanted to know what it was.

"So how was your first day of school?" He asked stupidly. He already knew it was awful. This was obviously just one of those feeder questions to get to the real question that was probably going to hurt my feelings, or else he wouldn't be so evasive.

"I just hope tomorrow is better." Is all I would say. I didn't want to dwell on how much my first day of school sucked. At least it did until I got to hang out with Alice.

"It would probably be better if you actually hung out with us at lunch. Where did you go today, anyway?" He pressed.

"I went to the library." I lied.

"No you didn't." He said nonchalantly.

"How would you know that?" I cocked an eyebrow to help distract from the fact that my face was going red. I had been caught.

"Because Emmett was worried, so we went looking for you after we ate. You weren't in the library." He explained. I hadn't expected him to have an actual answer.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, hopeful that it didn't. I knew that wouldn't suffice. He would bother me until I gave in. I had known Edward Cullen for 5 hours, and I could tell you that already.

"Yep." He answered shortly knowing full well that he had already won.

"I sat in the bathroom." I said quietly, completely humiliated by my confession. Hearing it out loud was a thousand times worse than thinking it in my head, which was already bad.

His bright green eyes went sad. "Promise that you'll eat with us tomorrow?" He questioned, and I couldn't say no.

"I will. I just needed to be alone today. I'm….adjusting." I searched for the right word.

He just nodded. We worked a little bit more on the enchiladas in silence.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" He looked nervous. That was it, the question he wanted to ask all along. He could have avoided me embarrassing myself by admitting to sulking in the bathroom.

"Sure." I said reluctantly. It's not like I could have said no.

"Whenever Emmett talks about you, and everyone else in school for that matter, they always talk about how you…can't be touched." He put it as delicately as he knew how, and I gulped. I didn't really know what he was getting at, but I didn't like my problems being stated so bluntly.

"Yeah." I said nervously, waiting for the rest.

"Well. Whenever I touch you, you don't really react." He explained. I wasn't expecting him to say that, nor did I even realize that it was true.

I don't freak out when Edward touches me, I don't get scared, I don't cry, nothing. I do nothing when he touches me. I acted normal, which was something I had longed for.

"I guess that's just because I knew you were Emmett's friend, and Alice said a lot of good things about you during Gym. I guess I just don't really feel threatened, kind of like with Emmett, or Charlie." I told him. The words flew out of my mouth.

"Do you normally feel threatened?" He asked with that same sadness still detectable in his voice.

"Most of the time." I whispered. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. "It's time to put these in the oven." I changed the subject back to the dinner we were making, it was much easier that way.

"Smells good Bella!" Charlie yelled as he walked in the front door. He hung up his belt in the front closet and made his way to the kitchen.

"Edward, I'm going to start charging your parents child support if I have to feed you my groceries one more time." He joked with him.

"Do as you wish, but your dinner that you're feeding me would have no cheese if it weren't for me. So I want you to think about that." Edward retorted.

It's was easy to see that Charlie was one of those cool dad's who didn't care much about things as long as Emmett's friends weren't into trouble.

Charlie let out a hardy laugh at Edward's wit. "Well are you going to watch the game with us?" He asked Edward.

"Yeah, sure." Edward shrugged. He turned to me. "Do you think you can handle the rest of dinner without me?" He questioned. If only he'd known the 6 o'clock deadline Phil used to give me back in Phoenix.

I handled many dinners by myself, this one wouldn't even have consequence.

"I think I'll manage." I shooed him away toward the living room where Emmett was already captivated by Monday night Football.

I poured the sauce over the tortillas that we had rolled with chicken, and cheese. I put them in the oven, and went upstairs to work on some homework. I didn't have much, just some math.

I finished my homework before the fifteen-minute bake time was up. I walked down the stairs just in time to hear the oven beep.

I walked over to the oven and took out the enchiladas. They looked good enough to me, so I began scooping out everyone's helpings.

"Dinner's ready!!" I shouted. Emmett and Charlie were definitely rubbing off on me. I wouldn't dare shout across the house before.

Just like clockwork the three boys piled into the kitchen and took their seats.

I really wasn't involved much in the dinner conversation. It was basically about the game on the TV and the game on Friday.

"Alice invited me to go with her to the game this Friday." I said quietly, trying to gauge a response from both Emmett and Edward.

Emmett acted like he didn't mind me hanging out with his friends, but we'd never talked about it. I wouldn't go if Emmett didn't want me to. I would understand if he wanted me to make my own friends instead of taking his. But we were only six months apart in age.

I often wondered if Emmett's mom is what made Charlie never want to talk to me when I was little, I had never asked Charlie about it, though I knew the conversation was inevitable.

"Really? And…you want to go?" Emmett asked, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. Edward looked excited, too. But nothing compared to Emmett.

"Yeah, I thought it might be fun." I shrugged, but I was internally grateful that Emmett wanted me to go.

"Hell yeah it'll be fun!" He practically shouted before the conversation went back to the game in the living room that I didn't understand.

After dinner; Edward left, Emmett cleaned up, and I went to my room. I told Emmett he could sleep in his own room.

I climbed into bed, feeling a little uneasy but sleep overtook me quicker than I thought.

I dreamed that I heard the same noise at the window, only this time. I went and opened it. I had a huge smile on my face as Edward climbed through. We stood and stared at each other for a while before he placed his hands on either side of my face. He had that crooked grin that made me melt. He leaned in as if he were about to kiss me.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded at him.

Then I woke up with the same smile on my face.

It was 5:45. There was no point in going back to bed. I got up and took a shower. After I was out of the shower I got dressed, and headed down stairs to make breakfast. I had extra time, so I decided I would make French toast. It was my favorite.

I had just put the first piece on the griddle when Emmett made his way down the stairs.

"Is some of that for me?!" He asked excitedly as if I would actually down six pieces of French toast for myself.

"Most of it is, actually." I giggled. My dream about Edward had me in an exceptionally good mood. I was ready to march back into the high school and show everyone that I wasn't afraid.

I couldn't live like that.

I served up our breakfast, and sat down at the table.

"Hopefully today will be a better day for you. Would you tell me if anyone messes with you?" Emmett asked hesitantly. Him and Edward must have talked about me.

"I'm sure it will be, and I can take care of myself. Thank you, though." I answered. I didn't want to run to Emmett every time someone pointed their finger and laughed.

He nodded before thanking me for breakfast and putting his dish in the sink.

We both went upstairs and finished getting ready. Once we were downstairs again, we got in the jeep and headed off for my second day of school.

We pulled in to the parking lot, and once again Rose met us. She seemed just as happy and nice as yesterday. We were there a bit earlier, so we went to the cafeteria to stay warm where Alice and Edward were waiting for us.

"Hey Bella!" Alice practically sang.

"Good morning Alice." I smiled at her.

"Awww. Look Bella found some friends." Jessica cooed as she walked by.

"And where are yours?" Rosalie asked nonchalantly, making Jessica look like an idiot.

She just huffed and walked away. Rose could definitely be tough when she wanted to.

A tall blonde haired guy walked into the cafeteria, and Edward waved him over. Alice lit up and braced herself for the humongous hug her tiny self was about to give him.

"Good morning to you, too." He said.

"Bella, this is Jasper…Jasper, Bella." Alice introduced us.

I hadn't heard much about Jasper, other than he played football, was Rose's brother, and Alice's boyfriend.

He smiled at me, and I nodded back at him. Then I did something that no one, not even myself expected me to do.

I reached out my hand.

Jasper stared at it for a second, before cautiously taking it in his, and giving it a shake.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." The words were out of my mouth before I had time to be afraid, or nervous.

I didn't know why, but I trusted these people. And I knew that if I was ever going to make it at this school, or in this world with all of the others that I don't trust, I would need to trust them at least.

"It's nice to meet you, too." He said, still a little dumbfounded.

Just then, the bell rang, and I began walking to class. I felt someone next to me.

"Where's your first class?" Edward asked. I was relieved to see that it was him. Though a strange confidence surrounded me, I still didn't know if I was necessarily ready to face Mike, Jessica or any other main culprit alone.

"800 building." I told him while pointing in the general direction.

"That's on the way to mine. Do you mind if we walk together?" He asked.

"Not a bit." I shrugged, trying not to show how excited I was that Edward wanted to walk with me.

"You seem happy today." He said as we began our maybe three minute journey to English class.

"I just sort of woke up in a good mood." I told him without having to explain to him that it was entirely because I had a dream that he was about to kiss me. Not only that, but for me to have a dream that didn't involve murder, or pain at all was enough to put a smile on my face. A real one.

"That's good." He smiled as we stopped outside of my classroom.

"I'd like to think so." I smiled, too.

"Have fun in class. I'll beat Mike up for you if he does anything." I couldn't tell if he was serious as he nodded his head toward Mike.

"Noted." I said before walking in and taking my seat.

English class was boring. Mike, Jessica, and Lauren weren't as bad as yesterday, but they still whispered and laughed a lot. I just ignored them.

When class was finally over Edward was waiting outside.

"Finally." He said with a smile taking a dramatic sigh.

"Are you planning on walking me to every class?" I giggled to cover up my true, and desperate hope.

"I was thinking about it. Where to?" He asked. I think Edward would have walked me whether I wanted him to or not, good thing I did.

I pointed him to my next class and he swiped my books from my arms and walked me there.

"Here we are." He smiled and handed me my books. "See you in 53 minutes." He looked at his wrist that held no watch before walking away.

I walked in the room where Lauren was glaring at me. Yesterday I would have cowered, but today I glared back. She looked away in a few seconds. I had no idea what her problem was with me, but she definitely hated me more than anyone else did. Unfortunately, she was in most of my classes. Me being here was something we were both going to have to get used to.

The rest of my classes before lunch went the same way. Edward met me, dazzled me, walked me. Once I was inside, I was glared at, and talked about. Then I would leave to repeat the same process.

"So you're eating lunch with us like you promised, right?" He asked making his eyes sad, ensuring that I would.

"Of course. I don't break my promises." I replied hoping that I sounded at least a little bit clever.

We walked to the cafeteria, where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were already seated.

"Just in time you guys. We were discussing what we're going to do Friday after the game." Alice said as I sat down next to her brother.

"I think we should eat." Emmett said.

"Of course you think we should eat, you always want to eat." Rose giggled before kissing his cheek.

"I think we should go bowling." Alice said.

"No way! Do you know how tired we're going to be after the game?" Edward protested, to which I was happy. I didn't think that clumsy me would do well trying to toss a ten pound ball. I think I would leave with a broken foot, or nine fingers.

"Fine, how about we all watch a movie at our house then. Mom and Dad will be away at a conference." She compromised with her brother.

Edward thought about it for a minute. "That would work. Since you'll be with Jasper, and Emmett will be with Rose, I can take Bella to the rental store and pick out some movies." He planned. "If that's okay with you." He looked at me.

"That's fine by me." I nodded as I realized how this situation might be awkward. I knew that everyone had a date except for me, and Edward. But I half expected Edward to have some super model show up.

Maybe I was his date. I didn't know.

"No chick flicks!" Emmett told me.

"You don't have to worry." I giggled. I hated chick flicks.

After we had everything for Friday all planned out, we ate our food, then the bell rang.

Edward and I got up, and made our way to biology, together. We took our seats and waited for the noise to die down.

"You know Bella." Edward started. "I'm a little jealous that when you met Jasper you shook his hand, but when you met me, you accused me of trying to gamble with your life." He teased.

"I'm sorry about that." I held out my hand, and he took it.

When Edward touched my hand I felt a surge of electricity. His hands were so soft, and his grip was firm, but gentle. It was indescribable.

"That's much better." He chuckled as we let go.

Biology went by much too fast. Edward walked me to gym, where I met Alice, and spent that class with her.

No one really bothered me, and I didn't even fall during basketball. After school was over, Alice offered to drive me home again, since Edward and Emmett had practice again.

I was starting to fall into a routine. I liked it. I found myself not being able to wait until Friday. It was definitely going to be….exciting.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Next chapter might be Edwards POV, I haven't decided yet. I do like writing from his perspective, though. I'm excited, and very glad to be back! So I'm going to go start reading Twilight…I want to read the first three books again before Breaking dawn comes out. Revie**w?


	6. Permission

**A/N: Still not Stephenie Meyer. Happy to be Hannah, though.  
**

* * *

"Okay Boys! Hit the showers!" Coach yelled after another grueling practice. Don't get me wrong. I loved practice. I loved the game. I had been in football since I was six. That's when I met Emmett. He's always been quarterback, and I've always been running back. He's the strength, I'm the speed.

After we finished up in the locker room, I met up with Emmett and Jasper.

"Well, I have to go home. Good practice, guys." Jasper said, leaving Emmett and I alone. I needed to talk to him, and I didn't know how he would react.

"What the hell is on your mind, dude?" He asked as he took notice of the sheer anxiety painted on my face.

"Emmett, I have to tell you something because you're my best friend, and I respect you." I started, already sounding like an imbecile.

"Edward, cut the crap." He chuckled. "Are you gay or something? You know you'll be my best friend no matter what." He was full out laughing by that point as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. "Emmett, I like Bella." I spit out in a way that was completely different than any of the hundreds of scenarios I had painted in my head since I met her in biology.

"Everyone in our group likes her Ed, she's cool." He gauged my response. Emmett wasn't as stupid as people would like to think. He had brawn, and brain. Hopefully I would only catch brain for this.

"No, I like her…like…Lauren likes me." I tried to think of a good comparison. Emmett's face went hard. "Only I'm not trying to seduce her!" I quickly fixed my prior statement. "I just mean that I like her, and I wanted to know if that was okay with you." I felt like I was asking my parents permission to go to a party where we knew there would be alcohol, but I would swear not to drink.

"Edward, you know she's been through a lot." He sighed.

She had. Two weeks before Bella arrived Emmett called Alice, Jasper, Rose, and me over to his house. He told us that he had something to tell us. We all went over thinking that we were just going to have a grand ol' time. Some sort of party, or something. But instead Emmett was the most serious I'd ever seen him. He told us that he had just found out he had a sister, and that she was going to move in with him. We all thought that it was strange enough. He explained to us that she had seen her mom be murdered, and he asked that we all take part in protecting her. He had seen how the students at our school treat all of the newcomers. He didn't want that for Bella, even if he were to find out that he hated her, he didn't want this to be any harder for her than it had to be.

"I know she has. I know what this is like for you, remember when Jasper asked me about Alice?" I reminded him that I was once in the same situation. Only Alice had never seen the things that Bella has seen.

"I'm not going to stop you from going out with her if she likes you, too. I want her to be happy. But Edward if you hurt her, I want you to understand that it will ruin our friendship forever." He explained harshly. I understood where he was coming from. I had given Jasper the same conditions.

"I wouldn't blame you. But I want you to know, I'm not going to hurt her." I said with a little too much passion. I didn't like thinking that I even could.

I needed Emmett to know I liked Bella, but I didn't want him to know how much. My heart skipped a beat whenever she smiled, but not a fake smile that she wore so often. Her real, beautiful smile. Her perfect lips encasing her magnificent teeth.

I remember the first time I saw her. She was the new girl, sprawled out with everyone laughing at her. I could have killed all the people pointing when I saw her tears.

I don't think I'm able to explain how excited I was to see that she was in my Biology class after that. Or explain how crushed I was when she thought that I was out to hurt her. Or how relieved I was to see that Alice had told her good things about me, without even knowing that she knew me.

"I know. I'm just worried." He took a deep breath. "Are you going to come over again today?" He asked, changing the subject back to something I was much more comfortable with.

"I think my mom wants me to be home tonight." I half lied. She did want me home, but I could have still gone over. I just didn't want to be there when he changed his mind.

"Okay. I'll drop you off at home then." He shrugged. I couldn't believe how easily he was taking it. Emmett was extremely protective of Bella.

I nodded before heading over to Emmett's huge Jeep.

We didn't have much conversation on the way to my house. Though, we never really talked in the car. We just listened to Emmett's collection of bad rock music.

He swiftly pulled up to my hidden house. "Alright Dude, see you tomorrow." He said, just like normal. _This really didn't go bad at all. _I thought. "Okay. Later." I said before shutting the door.

I walked up to my house, and opened the door. Undoubtedly Alice was in the front room with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Alice." I said cautiously, bracing myself for what was to come. Alice was the one that convinced me that I should ask Emmett before taking Bella out. She said that it was only fair that I gave him the same respect that Jasper had given me, and that was something I couldn't deny.

"Hello Edward." She sang, drawing out each syllable as a whole note. "Do I have to actually ask you how it went, or are you going to just tell me. Please, have a seat." She pressed, patting the couch next to her.

I inhaled deeply before taking her advice by sitting on the couch. "He took it well. He just told me not to hurt her, like I did to Jasper." I explained, hoping it would be enough since it was all I had. She seemed appeased enough, I could tell she had something to tell me. "Go ahead Alice, I'm finished." I chuckled slightly. My sister could be so eccentric some times; I didn't understand how we were related.

"Well I drove Bella home again today, since you two had practice. She doesn't test for her license until next week. So I told her that I would just drive her home everyday until then." Alice said, starting to get off track. I knew her speech would be much longer than mine. I was going to tell her to get to the point, but I knew it was pointless. She would finish in her own time.

She took another necessary breath. "And while we were in the car she kept asking about you." Alice winked at me as she finished. I was suddenly interested in what Bella wanted to know.

"She asked about me? What did she say?" I asked trying not to show my excitement, but Alice knew I liked Bella anyway, so it wasn't like it would have mattered.

"Well…" Alice started. "She wanted to know a lot about who you've dated and why you didn't have a girlfriend now. She said that it was weird that you are single because you are so _'perfect'_" She pulled off the hand quotations in a way only Alice could.

"She said I'm perfect?" I tried to wrap my mind around why the picture of perfection, Isabella Swan would think the same of me.

"Yes she did. She likes you, Edward. She's just afraid to admit it. I don't really think she knows how to handle it with everything else going on." Alice said looking down. I knew I would have to be patient for Bella.

"I understand that." I nodded once to my sister, who I knew was trying her hardest to help.

"She will come around though, I can sense it." Alice told me as she put a hand on my shoulder. Alice was always right, it was scary. Her words filled me with relief.

Just then my mother walked through the door.

"What are you two talking so intently about?" She asked us, in a way only a mother could.

"Bella." Alice blurted out.

"Oh." My mother said. I think my face showed my confusion before I even felt it.

"You told mom?!" I shouted at Alice.

"Oh Edward, calm down. She was just telling me that you two were going to have some people over to watch movies, and I asked if Bella was your date." My mother tried to reason with me. My parents were good friends with Charlie, and they knew all about Bella's situation.

I didn't say anything I just huffed, and glared at Alice.

"Will you help me with the groceries?" My mom asked, taking my attention away from Alice, who just stared at me innocently.

"Yeah." I said, never taking my eyes off of Alice as I rose from my seat on the couch.

I walked out to my mom's car, and took all of the groceries in one load. I carried them into the kitchen where she was waiting. I silently began helping her put them away.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you." She started. "But of course, I am interested." My mother smiled at me as she finished.

"Interested in what?" I asked a little too sharply. I almost never crossed my parents.

"I want to know what she's like. It's obvious that you like her very much." My mom said sweetly. She knew I couldn't keep anything from her.

"She's just really nice. But sometimes she just….gets so scared." I tried to explain not only to my mom, but to myself as well.

"Of course she does. This must be really hard for her, and I'm very proud of you for doing what you can to make her feel welcome." My mom smiled at me again, and my bad mood melted. I couldn't be mad anymore. We had finished putting away the groceries and I was about to head upstairs.

"But Edward." My mom started, getting my attention. I turned to her. "I don't want you to be disappointed if Bella isn't exactly receptive to you in the way you want her to. She might need a little more time before heading into anything like a relationship." She finished hesitantly, hoping not to upset me again. Everyone was so skeptical of Bella and me, including myself.

"I know Mom. Thanks." I said quietly before heading up the stairs.

I went to my room with every intention of doing my homework, but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Bella. The three day wait to Friday was going to be excruciating.

But I knew she was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I've never actually had writers block before, and now I do. Haha. This chapter was a little difficult, but the next one should be much, much easier. So no worries. It will also be a lot longer. Review?**


	7. Friday Night Lights

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. That's okay, though. I need to apologize for the delayed updates. I am NOT giving up on the story. I'm in the middle of moving right now, so I am a little pressed for time. That's all. No worries. My updates should be back to normal in a week or so.  
**

* * *

I woke up on Friday morning, as anticipation crept up on me. I thought the week was going by slow, but all of a sudden it was Friday. Edward and I were going to hang out. Sure Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose would be there as well, but everyone knew that Edward and I were kind of…each other's dates.

Throughout the week he had been talking to me more, trying to get to know me better. Asking questions about my childhood without bringing my late mother too far into the conversation. And he never, ever asked about Phil. He made sure that I sat with the group everyday at lunch, and he was always there to defend me when that "vile Mike Newton" as Edward would say would make fun of me.

It was easy for me to say at that point that Edward Cullen was at the very least, my best friend. The problem was that I really liked him, but I wasn't sure about his feelings toward me.

Before I could stress myself to the point of a panic attack I got out of bed and picked out two outfits. One for school, and one for tonight. Alice was driving me home again, so she insisted that she help me do my make up, and hair. I wasn't excited, but it had been too long since I felt pretty.

I didn't do much to myself for school. I just threw on some jeans, a shirt, and a sweater. Same as usual. I headed downstairs and decided that cereal was the best breakfast that my nerves would allow. I poured mine in a normal bowl, and Emmett's in a mixing bowl.

He thudded his heavy feet down the stairs. "Do I smell cereal?" He joked. He sat down at the table, and began his attack on the defenseless meal. I smiled at him and dug into my own bowl. Emmett and I were really starting to get along. I liked Charlie, too. But I rarely talked to him.

Emmett walked over to the fridge and pulled out the leftover pasta from the night before. I stared at him quizzically. "Carb loading." He answered my expression as he shrugged and made his way back to the table. I took a brief moment to wonder what Edward was eating to prepare for the game.

"Are you excited for the game tonight?" Emmett asked as he plowed through a plate of fettuccini. "Yeah. It should be fun to get out of the house." I answered him. Though honestly, I couldn't care less about the game, all I was waiting for was that fifteen minute trip that Edward and I would take alone to the rental store, and that we would most likely be sitting next to each other in his house for at least a couple of hours.

"They're a lot of fun. Especially homecoming. Except for all of the snobby kids who win the homecoming court every year." He snorted. I could definitely live without seeing Jessica, or Lauren waving like Miss Universe at the entire crowd with a plastic crown on their head.

Rosalie was also nominated, but she pretty much told the committee to stick it where the sun doesn't shine, and walked away in a fashion that only she would get away with. I definitely liked her.

"Don't remind me." I rolled my eyes as I began clearing the table.

"Well. Are you ready to head out?" Emmett asked as he headed for the keys hanging by the door. I just nodded and made my way to the Jeep. I was getting used to the jump that it took to actually get inside of the monstrous vehicle.

When we got to school we did the usual routine. Rose met us at the car, and us three walked to the cafeteria where Edward, Alice, and Jasper would already be patiently waiting. Alice and Jasper would be holding their own conversation, while Emmett and Rose would do their own thing. That always left Edward and me, to stammer and stutter to each other until the bell rang.

"Good Morning." Edward greeted me as soon as everyone else was off to the side.

"Morning." I smiled at him. I had to try so hard not to let him see what he did to me every time we spoke. I practically melted.

"Are you still coming to the game tonight?" He asked a little rushed, with a little panic in his voice.

"Of course." I told him honestly. I didn't want to admit that despite the fact that I hated football, and despite the fact that I wasn't looking forward to the half time popularity contest I wouldn't miss it for the world, just because Edward would be there.

"Are you excited for after the game?" He said quietly. Almost embarrassed. I wondered if it meant that he wanted me there, or that he didn't.

"Yeah. It should be a lot of fun. I've never seen your house before." I gave him a weak smile hoping that he didn't see how nervous I was.

He nodded, and the bell rang. Edward gathered my books for me. I didn't bother arguing anymore. We began walking to my first period where he would drop me off, just as he would every day.

"I'll see you in fifty-three minutes." He told me with his crooked grin while he handed me my books.

"See you." I giggled and walked inside the door. The inside of the room was warm and comfortable.

"Hey Bella! You'll be at the game tonight right. Oooo. Maybe you'll be Homecoming queen." Mike yelled causing his posse to laugh on queue. I just ignored them and took my seat. I had enough to worry about without Mike.

The class went by slow. In fact, all of them did. The only class that ever seemed to pass by too quickly was Biology which, consequently, was the only one I would wish to last forever.

By lunch time I was starving. Edward met me, and walked me to the cafeteria. This time when we went to the lunch line he picked up every possible food with carbohydrates: Potatoes, a sandwich, spaghetti, and a Gatorade.

I had a sandwich, and some chips. We sat down at the table. I could see that Emmett's and Jasper's plates were just as piled. The three of them stared at the food like a predator would stare at his prey. It was actually pretty comical.

The conversation was strictly about the game, and how they three of them were going to "pound" Seattle High School's team with no problem at all.

"So are you going to willingly let me make you over?" Alice asked out of the blue. I didn't even realize that she was also out of the football conversation.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I challenged. I had a much easier time joking around with Alice than almost anyone else.

"Not really." She beamed. I could tell the subject of my personal style was no longer a joke, to anyone.

"That's what I thought." I sighed as the bell rang.

A whole hour with Edward was sure to put my mind at ease.

He walked me to class, taking my books yet again. Today we were going to be watching a video. I heard some of the kids from earlier periods talking about it.

Once the class was settled, and the lights were off I was looking forward to the preview of what the night would hold. Edward, and me…watching a movie together, surely it wouldn't be about biology, though.

I was hoping that he and I could talk, or at least stare at each other shamelessly during the video, but we had to take notes.

I did as the teacher instructed and did my best to concentrate enough to make legible notes. After what seemed like no time at all the video was over.

"I was going to kill myself if that lasted another second." Edward sneered.

"Please don't kill yourself." I half joked. I really didn't like him talking about it at all. Even though I had just met him he was one of the only things keeping me together. After all, I had just met everyone who held me together.

"I won't. I promise. I would miss you too much." He said with that smile as the bell buzzed throughout the room. I loved and hated the way he flirted with me. I could never tell if he was joking as a friend, or hinting as something more.

I just giggled at his comment as we both stood up and headed for the door. He walked me to gym and turned to face me.

"I'll see you tonight. Wish me luck?" He asked using the full force of his eyes on me.

"Good luck." I was able to manage out in a whisper before he handed me off to Alice like a baton in a relay race. I almost felt like they thought there had to be someone with me all the time.

"Are you ready for gym?" She asked, though she knew the answer. I was never, and would never be ready for gym. It was a miracle I was still alive.

We played basketball same as we did every day that week. Though, no one passed the ball to me anymore. I was a danger to everyone around me.

After gym was over, Alice practically skipped to the locker room. It was easy to tell that she was more excited about my make over than I was. I trudged my way behind her, and changed back into the clothes I was wearing before.

I followed Alice to the Audi that would drive me to the torture chamber. She excitedly hopped into the drivers seat and headed out behind the long line of traffic. I looked in her backseat and noticed an extra backpack. It wasn't big enough for school, though.

"What is that for?" I asked in horror as I pointed to the pink bag.

She looked over showing off all of her perfect teeth in a huge grin. "That's my make up. I didn't know if you had any. Or…enough, anyway." She finished.

I gulped at the way she mentioned having "enough" I didn't know exactly how much she was planning on using, but it couldn't be good.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to put a lot on you. We're going to a football game, not Prom." She noticed my discomfort.

"And we'll never even have to worry about Prom. Ever ever ever." I told her adamantly. Prom is one idea I was not open to.

"That's another argument for another time." She said coolly. And I had a feeling she wasn't lying.

We pulled up to the house, and before I knew it Alice grabbed my arm and had me sprinting behind her up to my room. She quickly appraised the outfit I had picked out for the game before shaking her head.

"It'll be too cold, you would have to put a coat over it, and that sweater would look lumpy. Other than that, not half bad." She said quickly before helping herself to my poor excuse for a wardrobe in my closet.

She pulled out a grey and white striped t-shirt.

"This would be better, because it will be warm in my house after the game, and you can take off your coat." She stated more to herself than me before tossing me the shirt. I began getting dressed.

"Wait wait wait!" She shouted. "I don't want to put make up on you in the shirt you're going to wear." She reasoned. It was good enough for me, so I got back into my clothes I was wearing before.

Alice had me sit on the bed.

"I think just some light grey make up would look good on you." She told me. "Now go put up your hair and wash your face."

"Whatever you say Alice, you're the expert. Just, go easy on me." I giggled before I left the room to do as she told me. I was actually relaxed once I realized that Alice wouldn't make me look like I was headed for the Brothel.

Once I made my way back into the room, Alice had laid out a pallet of make up that she thought would suit me best. It all looked very expensive. I briefly wondered how much she would spend on something as simple as eye shadow, or eyeliner. I knew that Mr. Cullen was a doctor, so I assumed they had money.

"Close your eyes." She instructed me before she began lightly brushing some powdery eye shadow on me.

She was actually finished pretty quick, she just added a little eye liner and Mascara.

"You look lovely, darling." She said in a voice that only belonged in a 1930's film. I giggled at her before looking at myself in the mirror.

I did look different, subtly, but different. My eyes looked a bit brighter, and my lips were shining from the sheer gloss she'd put on me.

"Thanks Alice! That's amazing." I gushed. She really was a good friend.

She just nodded at me before beginning on her own make up. I sat staring idly at her, I didn't think I would ever be able to do that myself.

"Here. Go plug that in." She said handing me a high end flat iron.

I walked into the bathroom, and plugged it in making sure that the red light was lit.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked appearing out of no where.

"Yep." I nodded once and sat down on the stool so Alice could reach my hair.

She didn't do much to it, only straightened it so that it wasn't as frizzy. She put some stuff in it that made it incredibly soft, and it smelled amazing.

She didn't do anything to her hair at all, it was cropped short and didn't get messed up during the day like my tresses.

"Thanks Alice." I told her for the second time as I smiled.

"You're welcome. Now let's get dressed and hit the road so we can find a place to park." She told me as she led me back into my room.

Alice brought a change of clothes with her. She was wearing a t-shirt, and Jasper's Letterman's Jacket. It was huge on her.

After we were both dressed we got back into the Audi, and headed to Rose's house to pick her up. Rose only lived about two miles further down the road than I did.

When we got there she looked stunning in a tight fitting black shirt with Emmett's jacket over it. I couldn't help but feel just a little left out that they were both wearing their boyfriend's jackets, and I didn't even have a boyfriend.

"Hey girls. Are you excited?" She gleamed as she got into the back seat.

"Yes." Alice and I answered in unison before taking off toward the school.

We got there just in time to watch the opposing team getting out of their bus. They were huge, and they all wore bright orange jerseys and helmets with vicious looking wolves.

I didn't like the thought that in about an hour Emmett, Edward, and Jasper would be colliding with these monsters for recreation. Thank God they ate a lot of carbs.

"Let's go get our tickets and sit down." I sighed.

They both silently agreed as we all stepped out of the car and headed toward the ticket booth.

"Here you go! Enjoy the game!" A woman who I recognized as the main culprit for all of the pep rallies shouted in our faces as she handed us our little red ticket.

We walked up to the stadium, there were banners everywhere that read "Go Spartans!" Once we took our seat about half way up, I relaxed a little bit.

"I'm going to go get some soda. Do you two want anything?" Rose asked while getting up.

Alice asked for a Dr. Pepper, and I shook my head. It was too cold to be drinking soda.

Rose came back and the three of us carried on a light conversation about school, and hating Mike, Jessica, and Lauren. After about an hour of that the players came on to the field. I immediately recognized Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. Emmett was the biggest, I could spot Edward from a million miles away, and Jasper was, of course, in the middle of the two.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Are you ready for homecoming?" The announcer shook the stadium with his voice before playing a small clip from 'Another One Bites the Dust.'

The crowd, including Rose, Alice, and I cheered loudly. I was sure the sound would be carried all throughout Forks.

"Well then! Let's have everyone stand for Miss Angela Weber, singing the National Anthem!" He said before another round of cheers came through. I looked down to the field where I saw a tall brunette. I recognized her, she was in a couple of my classes. She was really quiet, but nice.

She held the microphone a few inches from her mouth as she began to sing. At first it was quiet, but as the song went on she got louder and louder. She had a beautiful voice. I never would have guessed that someone so quiet would be so bold.

When the song was finished the silent stadium filled again with cheers, and hollers. Everyone took their seat and about ten minutes later, the kick off began.

The other team started out with the ball. Emmett and Edward hadn't gone in yet. After about two minutes ticked off the clock Jasper managed to intercept the ball and run a good twelve yards before he was dog piled by the other team. He never let go, so the ball was ours.

It was hard for me to follow the game, since I didn't know much about football. All I knew is that Emmett caught the ball, would throw it to Edward, and Edward would zip right on through every other person on the field.

By halftime, we were up 13 to 3.

"Well that was exciting! Now everyone please welcome our royal homecoming court Nominees Miss Lauren Mallory, and Miss Jessica Stanley!" He announced with enthusiasm. I looked over at Alice and Rose, who were just rolling their eyes.

Lauren and Jessica came out on a huge float looking as skanky as ever in their sequined short dresses. Half of me didn't understand how they didn't freeze to death; the other half just wished that they would.

"Now for the gentlemen. Mike Newton, and Tyler Crowley!" The announcer said as another float came rolling across the field.

After a drum roll, and some other stupid pretenses the Announcer finally told us that Mike, and Lauren would be homecoming King and Queen. I wasn't surprised or interested. I just wanted to get back to the game.

The floats soon rolled off the field, and the game resumed. The second half went much like the first. The other team would have the ball, we would take it. And then Edward and Emmett would do most of the work from there.

After the game was finished with a score of 42 to 17 Jasper sent Alice a text telling us three to wait until they were all done showering, then they would meet up in the parking lot.

We sat in Alice's car with the heater on until we finally saw the guys coming out of the stadium.

Alice and Rose immediately jumped to Jasper and Emmett to give them congratulatory hugs and kisses. I shyly walked up to Edward.

"You did really good." I told him through my teeth chatters.

"Thanks. Did you have fun?" He asked with a smile. His face was still a little flushed from all of the hard work.

"I did. I'm glad I came." I told him. We looked around us and saw that the rest of our gang was already gone.

He lightly put his hand on the small of my back and moved closer. "Let's get you out of the cold and go get some movies." He grinned before leading me to his Volvo.

He opened the door for me, and let me inside. Once he climbed in he turned on the heater, and the Radio when a familiar song filled the car.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked, dumbstruck. Once the words left my mouth he looked as confused as I did.

"You know Debussy?" He asked me bewildered as if he were the only person who could enjoy classical music.

"I don't know him, but I like his music." I teased, which caused him to laugh. By the close of the song we were pulling up to the rental store.

He got out and opened my door for me before I even had my seatbelt off.

"Thank you." I said as I got out of the car. We walked into the store and began scanning the racks of movies.

"Well, what kind of movies do you like?" Edward asked me.

"Anything but scary movies, they give me nightmares." I told him honestly, just to get that out of the way.

"I will watch anything but a chick flick, so how about an action and a comedy?" He compromised, and it sounded good to me.

We ended up with Little Nicky, and Fight Club.

We checked out where Edward insisted on paying. After we were back in the car, he turned the heat back on and headed off toward his house.

"If you're cold you can turn it up some more." He told me, pointing to the heat control.

"I'm fine, thank you." I smiled at him. He was always such a gentleman.

We silently listened to music all the way to his house. When we finally pulled up I was astonished. It was the biggest house I'd ever seen. It had a small creek running right beside it, it was almost encased in the forest. It was secluded, and beautiful.

He led me inside, no one was here yet.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked.

Edward whipped out his cell phone to read his text messages.

"I guess they're picking up some pizza and hot chocolate." He shrugged. "Would you like the grand tour?" He asked while boldly taking my hand.

I relished in the feeling of his touch, instead of shying away from it. "I would like the grand tour, actually." I smiled and he led me through the downstairs. He showed me the living room, family room, kitchen, dining room, and the game room where there were pool tables and random arcade machines.

He led me up the stairs and pointed to the rooms. "That's my parent's room, the office, Alice's room, the guest room, and my room. Would you like to see it?" He asked with hope in his eyes as if I could ever turn him down.

"Of course." I smiled. We walked to his room together, still hand in hand. When he opened the door I gasped a little. He had an entire wall made out of glass, and across from it, was a whole wall of nothing but Cds. He had a massive bed, and a keyboard set up.

"You play the piano?" I asked him. Shock in my voice yet again. He would always amaze me.

"Yeah." He said bashfully as we heard the front door open, which made me jump. "But the piano is for another time. Come on." He smiled, slightly disappointed that he couldn't play for me.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone else had set up the pizza and hot chocolate.

"You two look cozy." Rose said nodding toward our entwined fingers. I didn't even notice that we were even holding hands anymore.

Instead of letting go, Edward just shrugged.

Eventually he did have to let go so that he could get a plate of pizza.

After everyone dished out their own food, we all gathered in the living room. There was a couch, where Emmett and Rose sat, a recliner, where Alice sat on Jasper's lap, and that left a small love seat, for Edward and me.

We started the movie Little Nicky, and Edward went and turned off the lights. I immediately stiffened. Edward came and sat down next to me.

"What's the matter?" He asked. He sounded worried. I didn't want to admit that I was terrified of the dark after what happened but I didn't think I had a choice.

"Nothing." I told him, trying to sound cool but my voice was shaking and my body was tense. I crossed my arms over myself to hold myself together, hoping that I wouldn't hyperventilate.

Edward scooted closer to me. No one else seemed to notice our conversation. "Bella, please tell me what's wrong." He begged. Even in the dark I could see the pleading in his eyes to help me.

"I don't like the dark." I finally admitted.

"I can turn the lights back on." He started to get up and I pulled him back down onto the couch.

"No. Please don't. I don't want to ruin this for everyone else. I'll be fine." I assured him, and myself.

He gently and slowly put an arm around me and drew me closer to his body. "Is this better?" He asked, trying to gauge how I would respond to being so close to him. If only he had known how much I longed to be in his arms, he wouldn't have hesitated.

"Yes. Thank you." I told him before moving just a fraction of an inch closer to him.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Bella, I promise." He told me, and I knew he was telling the truth.

I just nodded and rested my head on his chest. He smelled so good, and he was so warm. I could have stayed there forever.

He started running his fingers through my hair. "Did I forget to mention that you look really beautiful tonight?" He whispered in my ear. His hot breath leaving a trail of shivers. For the first time I was grateful to the dark for hiding the burning in my cheeks.

"Thanks." I squeaked out.

He continued to run his fingers through my hair and I realized just how tired I was. I started nodding off on his chest, the rhythmic beat of his heart and steady breathing acted as a lullaby that would surely cause the sweetest of dreams.

Edward must have noticed me getting tired. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over me, pulling me even closer to him.

"Goodnight." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

**A/N: Phew. I think that's fairly long. The updates should be coming a little quicker from now on. Also my friend and most loyal reviewer Eliza I.e. I.heart.twilightxx has just started writing her fic. It's really good. There's a link at the bottom of my profile, you should all check it out. The hyperlinks were down, so you have to copy and paste it. I'll fix it later so that you can just click on it. Anyway! This chapter was hard to write, but a lot of fun. Review?**


	8. The morning after

**A/N: Woo! I'm almost done moving everything I can for now! So updates should be better. However, after this I probably won't update again until I finish Breaking Dawn. So like…two days? I gotta read eclipse again, too. Anywho! Here it is. Oh! And I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I woke up to a peaceful night of deep sleep on something warm, and soft. I felt like I was on a heated mattress when I noticed that I was sitting upright.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said, jumping up from Edward, whom I should have figured was my new bed. Nothing manufactured by anyone but God could feel that wonderful.

"What? Come back to bed, Bella." He said, still half asleep. "Bella?" He called for me patting the newly vacant space beside him. He suddenly became alert. "Bella?" He near shouted.

"I'm right here." I said from four feet away, he would have seen me if his eyes weren't so focused on the space where I had been.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"No, I just woke up. Don't you want to…you know, sleep in your bed?" I asked regretfully. I wanted to just stay on the couch with him. When I came over I assumed that I would sleep with Alice. I didn't know that Jasper and her would be roomed together.

His face became puzzled. No, not puzzled, shocked. Absolutely shocked. "You want to go to my bed?" He asked and his face suddenly offended me. I didn't know what bothered me more. The fact that he thought that was what I meant, or that he seemed somewhat disgusted.

"Of course not!" I gasped. "I meant you don't have to stay on the couch with me, when you have a perfectly good bed upstairs." I corrected, trying not to slap him for his assumption, and his reaction to it.

He started chuckling. "You're mad. Why are you mad, Bella?" He asked, obviously amused.

All his expression did was make me even angrier. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. I hated that I cried when I was emotional, no matter what emotion I had. "I'm not mad!" I snapped.

Edward reached out and gently took my hand pulling me next to him again. He wiped my betrayal tear, no longer amused. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He questioned as he rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

All this excitement over one stupid tear.

"Because I was mad." I said calmly. His touch was soothing to me, and it instantly made me feel better.

"What did I do wrong? I don't want to hurt your feelings." He was dazzling me, and he knew it. He knew just as well as I did that when he looked at me that way, I had to tell the truth.

"Well first you actually thought that I would…._sleep_ with you. Then you acted like even if I would that it was repulsive." I finished, not wanting to know what he thought.

I mean, how would I react if he said _'Well Bella, you are repulsive.'_

A vast array of emotions played across his angel face. First confusion, then irritation, remorse, and finally a touch of anger. "I don't think you're repulsive! That's the stupidest thing anyone could ever say. You're the prettiest girl in school; even vile Mike Newton for as much crap as he talks to your face sure seems to favor you behind your back. I was just surprised because you don't seem like that type of girl. I just took it wrong." His whole speech was a long decrescendo. By the end he was quiet, even apologetic, I might say.

I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't very well be offended anymore, he had just said I was pretty. "I'm not that type of girl, and you don't seem like that type of guy. Alice even said that you were mad because…" I instantly shut up. I couldn't remember if his relationship with Lauren was supposed to be a secret to me, or not.

"What did Alice say?" Edward asked through gritted teeth. He was kind of cute when he was annoyed.

"Nothing. Let's go back to sleep." I said quickly. Pulling the covers back over me.

He playfully swiped the blanket from me. "You better tell me or else!" He teased.

"Or else what?" I challenged.

"Are you ticklish?" He cocked an eyebrow, and looked ready to pounce.

I quickly stood up. "You wouldn't dare!" I gasped.

I tried to run but he pinned me back to the couch and began his attack on my sides. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"Never!" I said in between giggles, still trying to escape.

"Tell me!" He told me again.

"Okay okay fine." I gave up, trying to catch my breath. "She said that you got mad because you dated Lauren and she said that you two did stuff that you didn't do." I spilled.

"Well if you hear anything that she said, you know it's really not true, right?" He was back to being serious, and I wanted him to be playful and happy again, even if it meant getting tickled.

"Of course. Lauren's kind of…a bitch." I giggled a little bit at my bravery, I rarely cursed.

He chuckled, too. "As long as you know that it's not true. I can't believe Alice told you that, though." I felt guilty for throwing Alice under the bus.

"Well, I can't believe you dated Lauren." I snorted. I think he noticed the jealousy in my voice that I tried to hide.

"You're adorable when you're jealous, you know." He was amused again, and I was embarrassed.

"I'm not jealous of Lauren. She's awful, and mean, but pretty, and she's the most popular girl in school. Not to mention, she did date you." I swatted his arm playfully.

"Last night was kind of a date, don't you think?" He asked carefully.

"I guess it kind of was." I said more to myself than him. Satisfaction clear in my voice that he had the same ideas I did.

"We could do it again sometime, without everyone else, if you want to." He told me hesitantly.

"I would like that." I said quietly, the blush on my cheeks more prominent than my voice anyway.

He opened his mouth to say something else when Emmett came down the stairs.

"You two are up early. Or did you sleep at all?" Emmett asked eyeing Edward in a way I couldn't quite place.

"We just woke up." Edward answered, slightly defensive. There was suddenly a tension in the room that made me uncomfortable.

Emmett turned to me. "Bells we have to head home. I'm going to my mom's house for the rest of the weekend and she's picking me up in an hour." He said stiffly.

"Oh okay." I stood up and began to gather my things.

"I can take her home later, if you want. It's not a big deal." Edward tried to reason.

"I think it's best that I take her home now. Thank you, though." His words were caring but his tone was more like _stay away from her_.

"Yeah. I'll see you at school on Monday." I smiled at Edward, trying to ease the tension.

"Okay. See you at school. Thanks for hanging out with us, it was fun." He smiled back as the tension began to lift out of the room.

I nodded and waved before heading out with Emmett who was walking a little too fast.

"What was that about?" I asked him once I got into the Jeep.

"Bella I just want you to know that Edward likes you, as more than a friend. And if you don't want that, then you should stay away from him." He sounded more like a brother than ever. Which made me angry.

"That's none of your business Emmett." I tried to sound calm, but I was almost livid.

"It is my business!" He shouted. "I'm your brother." He reasoned.

"Hardly! Being the spawn of my absent father doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. I've known Edward just about as long as I've known you!" I threw my hands in the air and instantly regretted the words that just spilled out of my mouth.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I told him, ashamed. "I like Edward, too. And I don't want you two to be mad at each other over me."

"Your absent father?" He questioned. "You need to have a talk with Dad this weekend, Bella, and I mean it." He seemed as if my comment didn't really bother him as much as it confused him.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, and for some reason I couldn't place I started to feel panic course through my veins.

"Bella. Next time you go spouting off about abandonment and all that you need to stop and think about what was going on over here." He told me calmly.

"Emmett, please tell me what you mean." I begged, tears beginning to escape my eyes for the second time.

"I promised Dad that I wouldn't say anything. Just talk to him about it. Promise you will?" He asked, handing me a tissue to wipe my face.

"I will." I said quietly and nodded.

"And Bella as long as you like Edward, too, I don't mind you guys being together. He really is a good guy. It's just that I feel protective of you after all that you've been through. Are you sure you can handle a relationship right now?" He asked reasonably. But still as if he was trying to persuade me not to.

"I'm not going to rush into anything." I said, but my mind was like a zombie. I was preoccupied.

We pulled up to the house, where Emmett's mother was already waiting.

"Hi mom." Emmett said, hugging her tightly. She was so small compared to him. Seeing them together ripped a hole in me that made me long for my own mother.

She actually looked quite a bit like my mom. She was a bit taller than her, but fair skinned and dark haired.

"You must be Bella." She smiled a friendly grin and shook my hand.

She didn't seem like the type of woman who would keep me from my father.

I needed to talk to Charlie. I needed answers about why he never tried to contact me when I was little, and I needed them now.

* * *

**A/N: VERY important chapter next chapter. All the pms and reviews about Bella and Emmett's age and how Charlie must be a womanizer blah blah blah will be answered next chapter…then the REAL story begins. Hallelujah. I'm really excited to write it, but like I said…I can't until like…Sunday or Monday ish. Have a GREAT weekend. Thanks for reading, and Review?**


	9. Charlie

**A/N: I'm back! And glad to be there. I'm also Hannah, not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I waited idly inside the house, staring at the clock. I had a whole two hours ahead of me before Charlie came home. I felt conflicted about the time. Half of me wanted to confront Charlie, and demand answers. I would have thrown a tantrum if I had to. I would have screamed and cried. I would have lied and said I hated him, all for the truth. The other half of me was grateful that if I did have to degrade myself to that level to get some answers about his relationship with my mother, and why I never knew him that I had two hours left of dignity.

The shred of dignity that I had just gained.

I wished I had something to do. Anything, really, I would have settled for mastering pig latin if it would pass the grueling time. I didn't, though. I just sat at the table and waited. Patiently, and quietly, it wasn't like those two hours would have held anything for me anyway. The only thing that I could preoccupy myself with was anticipation.

Eventually the time did pass. One hour left, forty-five minutes, ten minutes. Charlie walked in the door right on queue. He was humming some show tune.

"Bella?" He asked bewildered by both my presence and my expression. "Did Emmett bring you back so early? I told him that you could stay with Alice until you were ready to come home." He finished. I still couldn't speak. I lacked the knowledge of how to start such a conversation.

"Are you alright? Did something happen last night that I should know about?" A tear welled up in my left eye. I could tell it wasn't going to be easy. Charlie sat down across from me at the small table. "You don't have to tell me as a police officer, Bella. If something happened to you, you can tell me as your…father." His mouth stuttered over the word the same way my mind seemed to.

"That's what I need to talk to you about, actually." I finally found a voice to speak with, but it wasn't mine. I borrowed it from the numb Bella I was living inside until about two days ago. Surely she wouldn't mind. In fact, she wouldn't feel a thing.

Charlie looked at me intently. He understood what I was saying, anticipated it, even. "What do you want to know?" He asked in a small voice. He knew this was coming, I knew it was coming. I had a feeling that Chief Swan wouldn't like being interrogated so much.

"I want to know everything, Charlie." My voice was still flat. I was shocked that I hadn't let any more tears fall.

"Where do you need me to start," He sighed. I softened just a little bit at how he asked what I needed, as opposed to just what I would want.

"I want to know about my mom, and Emmett's mom. Were you with them both at the same time? Why are we so close in age?" I thought that was an okay place to start, since it was actually the least of my worries. After all, I wanted to know why Charlie had abandoned me, not my mother.

Charlie took a deep breath in. "I met your mother when I was twenty. We had plans to get married." He took another deep breath and blinked back something painful. I never knew they were engaged. "I was very in love with her. I honestly don't know if I ever stopped. One day she just got up and she said she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted big town life. She packed her things, kissed me on the cheek and left." He said coldly. Charlie had a numb Charlie just like my numb Bella. Their voices were similar.

"A month later I met Emmett's mother, Stacey. I liked her, my feelings for her were no where near what I felt for your mother. It was wrong of me Bella, but I dragged her along. I thought if I could just get _used_ to someone else, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad." He shrugged. "I ended up getting her pregnant a month later. I stayed with her through the whole thing. We were together until Emmett was three. I had to break if off because I knew I was keeping her from reaching her full potential of happiness. We both agreed that Emmett should stay with me." He was happy to be finished with his conclusion, but the worst was yet to come.

I felt the tears that I was so happy to keep down leak out as I asked the harder questions. "But why? Why did you choose Emmett over me?" I asked, starting to sob. "Was it too much to have two children? How could you even make that choice? Was it just because he was closer?" I babbled on and on about excused I tried to think up for him. His face grew more and more shocked by the second.

"I never once chose Emmett over you!" He shouted, but not out of anger as much as defense.

"How could you do it, then? How could you never try and talk to me? My mom said that you told her you didn't want me, that's why she left. I never even knew your name!" I threw my hands in the air.

"You're mom told you that I didn't want you?" He asked me. There was anger now, but not towards me. The only thing he showed for me was sorrow, and even pity.

I nodded a weak nod. Charlie walked over and scooted his chair right next to me. He lightly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella. I want you to listen to me." He said sternly, but his voice cracked, and like me, his tears began to fall. "I never…" He had to intake a quick breath and blink back the tears before continuing. "I never knew about you, Bella. When your aunt called me and told me what happened, I nearly had a heart attack. I didn't eat, sleep, or work for two days." My own tears began to thicken as Charlie gave me a paper towel to wipe them on.

"I know you love your mother, Bella. But what she told you was a lie. If I even had an inkling that you existed I would have been right where you were. I would have fought for your mother to come back. I would have fought for you." My head started spinning. I managed to listen to his last words. "I hate myself for not knowing you. That now you're seventeen and I missed everything. And as much as I wish the circumstances were different, I'm so glad that you're here now." Charlie smiled a weak smile at me.

I would have smiled back, but I couldn't. My head was pounding, and my muscles were weak.

"I need to leave for a little bit and get some fresh air. I'll be back before dinner." I managed to get out before I bolted up the stairs.

"Bella?" He called after me, but I didn't listen. I went straight to my room and grabbed the first outfit I could manage. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and did the best I could to wash the tears off of my face. I didn't even look myself over, there wasn't much I could do to make myself look any better.

I went back downstairs avoiding Charlie's face. I knew that he would think I was running because of him, and I didn't have time to explain to him before I collapsed back into my shell.

I ran out the door, and past the house. I didn't know where I was going. I ran about another hundred feet before tripping on a rock. I fell and cut my knee open, ruining my favorite pair of jeans. I normally would have cleaned it, and tried to stop the bleeding, but I just wanted to run.

I ran and ran until I saw a little convenient store. There was a payphone outside, and I suddenly knew what I wanted to do. I knew the only thing that could possibly hold me together before I fell apart in an unfixable manner.

I ran to the phone and caught my breath before I inserted some coins and started dialing.

He picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" He asked, confused by the strange number.

"Edward." I choked out before the tears started again. "Are you busy?" I asked between sobs.

"I'm not busy, Bella. What's wrong?" He asked me in a panic.

"Can you come get me?" I asked in my shaky voice, avoiding his question. I knew it was pathetic, but I didn't know what else I could do.

"Of course I will. Where are you?" His velvet voice was already calming to me. The thought that I would have it right in front of me in a matter of a few minutes made my heartbeat just a little more normal.

"I'm at the little gas station about a mile from my house in your direction." I didn't know the exact name of the place, and I wasn't going to look.

"Bella! What are you doing there? That place is dangerous for you!" He asked, his velvet voice was concerned, and angry. I had forgotten that this was a truck stop where dirty old men would pick up hookers. It was hard for me to imagine danger in the daylight. It wasn't even raining.

"I'm sorry. I just need you to take me somewhere, anywhere. I just don't want to be at Charlie's house right now." I began sobbing again.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll be right there. I know where we can go. Everything is going to be okay." He soothed me with his promising words.

"Thank you." I told him taking a deep breath.

"Just stay put, and if anyone starts looking at you weird, go inside." He instructed me.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Alright I'll be right there. Bye." And the phone went dead.

I slouched down under the payphone and drew my knees up to my chest.

After a few minutes, a tall lanky man probably in his early thirties walked up to me. "Where are you headed?" He asked suggestively. My heart began beating fast again. I should have known better than to go to that place. It wasn't as much of a store as it was a brothel.

"I'm waiting for my friend to come pick me up." I told him coldly, hoping he would leave.

"How much do you think your friend would mind if I borrowed you for a while?" He asked taking another step toward me. I was already up against a wall, so it wasn't like I could go anywhere.

Suddenly someone had my arm and I was being yanked up back on to my feet. "Her friend would mind a lot, if you would excuse us." Edward's velvet voice was suddenly venomous. If I didn't know him, I would have been terrified by the expression on his face. He looked lethal.

He moved his hand from my arm and put it around my waist. I didn't want to admit to myself how good it felt.

The strange man snorted and made his way into the store. Edward walked me to the Volvo, and opened the passenger door for me.

Once he was inside, he didn't look so mean anymore. "Did that guy do anything to you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"No." I answered honestly. Edward just nodded and began driving. "Where are we going to go?" I asked curiously since we weren't headed toward his house.

His face went soft, and his crooked grin returned. "It's just a little place I like to go when I need to think, you'll like it." He told me as he took my hand and continued driving.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad to be back. My Internet is working today! That doesn't mean it will work tomorrow, though. But anyway, here's the chapter! Review?**


	10. Patience

**A/N: Not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I was slightly relieved as soon as our hands made contact. Whatever had Bella so upset when she called me, she looked better as soon as I touched her. To know I had that kind of effect on her made me happier than anyone could ever know.

We made it to the trail where I was taking her in about ten minutes. She let out an adorable huff.

"Please don't make my day any worse by making me hike." She moaned.

"It's only about half a mile, it will be worth it. I promise." I chuckled a little at her reaction.

"Okay." She sighed before we started trudging our way through the thick forest. I made sure to keep a good hold on her hand so she wouldn't fall.

We made in to our meadow in about ten minutes. I never let Bella fall once. She let out an audible gasp as she took in the scenery in front of her. I had the same reaction the first time I stumbled upon it.

"Edward, It's beautiful." She said in an airy voice as she continued to glance around.

"I was going to take you here, you know, on a date, but you sounded like you needed some cheering up." I told her. She looked down, all of the color fading from her face as she let just a few tears fall before letting go of my hand and sitting on a tree trunk that provided a nice bench.

I wanted to touch her again, she began wrapping her arms around her body. It was like she was protecting herself.

"I don't want to hate her, Edward." She whispered as some more tears escaped her beautiful eyes.

I sat down next to her on the tree trunk, trying my hardest not to be too close, though all I wanted to do was hold her again like I had this morning.

"Hate who?" I asked while gently placing my hand on the small of her back as she sniffled.

"My mom." She choked out, and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even imagine what would have brought that on. As far as I knew, she and her mother had a pretty close relationship.

"Why would you say that?" I asked her carefully.

"Emmett and I got into an argument this morning on the way back from your house," she sobbed and I wiped her tears away before she continued. "During the argument I said that he shouldn't be in my business about you, and I said that Charlie abandoned me." She took another sigh before crying even harder. I couldn't help myself any longer. I hated seeing her in pain, I would have taken it away from her if there were any way to. I put my arm around her and let her finish. "Emmett told me that I needed to talk with Charlie, and when I did, Charlie said that he never knew about me, either. Did you know that my whole life my mom just told me that my Father didn't want me? That the whole time I've been here, I thought I was living with someone who saw me as nothing but a burden, and didn't even want me to exist? Do you have any idea how that feels?" She choked out before letting herself collapse against my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I tried to calm her by rubbing small circles on her back. After a few minutes she calmed down, and sat back up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She trailed off while gesturing her finger to herself, and then me.

"It's okay." I assured her with a smile. "I would really rather that you didn't cry like that without anyone to make you feel better." I admitted while I took her hand in mine again.

She simply smiled and stared back out into the meadow taking a huge breath inward. It must have felt good after all that sobbing. I wanted to protect from everything, I felt helpless.

"Why were you and Emmett arguing about me?" I decided to change the subject to something a little lighter than the fact that her mother had never told Charlie about her.

A small smile played across her lips and my heart was suddenly as light as a feather. "I don't know if I should say." She looked down batting her long eyelashes that were still wet.

"Awww. Come on? Please?" I begged her jokingly. I knew she would tell me anyway.

"He said that you like me, and that if I don't like you the same way, then I should stay away from you." She finally gave in. I could have guessed Emmett would say something like that to her. After all, he did find us very comfortable together on the couch this morning, but he should have known me better than to assume anything more than it was.

"Do you like me the same way?" I decided to ask. It was something I needed to know.

She hesitated for a moment before answering and suddenly my feather-light heart was made of lead. I thought for a moment that maybe I had been reading her wrong, that I was her shoulder to cry on, and nothing more. And if that were the case I would have accepted it. "Of course I like you like that. I'm actually kind of surprised that you like _me_." She smiled again. I wish she saw herself the same way I saw her. "I trust you a lot, for no reason other than instinct, but it's hard for me to be close to someone right now. I don't really know how." She looked down.

I squeezed her hand lightly. "I think you're doing fine." I smiled at her, and she returned it. A small blush crept up on her cheeks, and I was glad to have the color back.

"It's getting easier for me all the time." She scooted closer to me giving a little wink. "I might just need you to be a little patient." She told me, but it was more like she was asking me. Her eyes were almost pleading.

"Take all the time in the world." I assured her. I was just relieved that she would even consider trying after all she'd been through.

She smiled and took a deep breath. "I should head back home to Charlie, he's probably wondering why I ran out on him as soon as I found out he _wasn't_ actually the bad guy." She let go of my hand momentarily to stand up and brush off her pants.

I rose, too. I grabbed her hand again and led her back to the Volvo. I opened the door for her before climbing into the driver's seat. We sat in silence for the duration of the ten minute drive. It wasn't awkward silence, just peaceful.

We pulled up to her house and I got out of the car to walk her to the door. Charlie came outside before we could even make it to the door.

"Bella! Thank God you're okay." He huffed. "My friend said that he saw you at that convenient store down the road, and then you were gone!" He shouted, both angry and relieved.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to use a phone." She reasoned with him, and he calmed down. Charlie looked at me looking more like a father than I'd ever seen him with Emmett.

"And where do you fit into all of this?" He asked me skeptically.

"He was the one I called. I'm sorry about how I reacted. I needed a place to clear my head, and Edward has a car." Bella explained before I had a chance to. I wasn't nervous about it. Charlie and I got along great.

"And you picked her up?" Charlie asked me.

"As fast as I could, Charlie, you know I wouldn't leave her there alone." I stated the obvious. If my own father hadn't drilled it in my head enough to be a gentleman, Charlie also commonly had talk with Emmett and me about respect, and courtesy. The best part is that he would always say _"If I had a daughter then I would want a man to treat her respectfully…" _and all that. Little did he know that he did have a daughter, and I was that man. At least, I hoped I was.

"Thank you, Edward." He told me seriously.

"No problem. Are you going to ground Bella, or can I take her out next weekend?" I decided to throw in there. I knew Charlie wouldn't have a problem with it. It was really more my way of asking Bella.

Bella blushed a deep crimson, and Charlie just chuckled. "Bella isn't grounded, and yes you can." He slapped me on the back.

"Thanks, Charlie." I nodded and then turned to Bella who was still pink. "Would you like to go out with me next weekend?" I asked her directly this time.

"I don't think I will have any other plans." She said sarcastically, but I could tell she was aggravated I asked in front of Charlie. I don't think she understood the kind of relationship I had with the old man.

"Well thank you again, Edward, but I need to talk to Bella for a minute. Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow when Emmett's around." He hinted.

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded at Charlie. "Bye, Bella." I looked at her beautiful face and smiled.

I was going to take her on a date and had no idea where to go. It had to be perfect, but she'd already seen the meadow. I had a lot of planning ahead of me. I sighed.

"This is going to be a long week," I muttered to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Internet is still good. Eliza, it feels much better lol. You crack me up! Review, yeah? Oh and one last thing. I suck at writing those little summaries so people read my story…if any of you would like, would you write me a 160 character summary and PM it to me. No one is opening the story, and I think it's because my summary is lame. Lol. Thanks a lot! Happy reading.**


	11. Habakkuk

**A/N: UGH! I am so sorry, but my internet went out. It's fixed now for the mean time. And! I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Also, I would like to thank the two of you who sent me a summary. I forgot to save your names on here! So I'm sorry for not being able to give you proper credit, but I will use both of the summaries you wrote. You guys are awesome!**

**I'm really sorry that you all got two e-mails for this chapter, I deleted my author's notes and I forgot to edit this chapter...so I'm sorry about that!**

* * *

I followed Charlie into the house and took a big gulp, he didn't seem all that mad, but the only father figure I had ever known would have killed me for the stunt I pulled, literally.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked me, I think he was afraid I would go into hysterics again.

"I'm okay now. I'm sorry for how I acted, Charlie." I looked down in shame. I didn't understand why he wasn't mad at me. He should have been furious.

"I understand, Bella. I had no idea that you didn't know about me. When I found out about you I kind of wondered why you never wanted to talk to me, either. I thought that maybe you had kind of replaced me." I flinched at his assumption. My mom had tried to replace him, and it killed her.

"I would have wanted to know you." I began to cry for what seemed the billionth time. "I was just always told that you didn't want me. When my Aunt told me that you said you would take me, I didn't know how to react." The tears ceased, and for the first time without being around Edward, I was happy. I was truly and utterly happy.

It had dawned on me that my whole life a part of me thought I was worthless. I had always thought that not even my own father wanted me, and to top it all off Phil was the one who'd put that in my mind. I had put up with years of verbal and physical abuse from him. And the whole time he was wrong. I did have a father, and he's a great man who would have raised me well, and never hurt me.

In the middle of my thought I found myself slowly and cautiously approaching Charlie for a small, but meaningful hug.

He hesitated for a moment before patting me on the back, then finally wrapping his arms around me. We stayed there for a moment before Charlie took a deep sigh.

"Bella, I want you to do something for me." He began. We pulled away from each other so that we could have the conversation face to face. He kept his hand on my shoulder. "You're doing well, really, you are. You're making friends and you're not really acting out. But I think it would be beneficial to you to get some counseling." I stared at him wide-eyed. That was not what I expected.

"I don't know if that would help." I admitted. Not talking about it seemed to be getting me by, and I didn't want to mess it up.

"I don't either, Bella. But you went through a lot. I can't help but think that it can't be healthy for you to just keep all bottled up." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'll try, Charlie. But if it's not helping, I don't want to keep going." I compromised, and he seemed appeased.

"How about you go to at least five sessions? If it does nothing for you, I won't ask you to go back." He offered and I knew I should accept. I could handle five sessions.

"That sounds……fair." I mumbled reluctantly. My new found happiness was going to be shattered as soon as I had to talk about my feelings that I had just been able to bottle up.

"Thank you, Bells." Charlie said before patting me on the back a little too hard, he was obviously used to Emmett. I nodded at him sheepishly. "So you want some dinner? We can go somewhere." He said.

"Oh, I can cook." I told him quickly. I knew that Charlie wasn't necessarily made of money, and I didn't want him to feel like he had to take me to dinner just because I was having a bad day.

"Actually. I have a surprise for you, I was thinking we could go eat at this restaurant on the way to La Push." Charlie told me. I hadn't heard much about La Push other than it had a pretty beach, and apparently Charlie's best friend lives there.

I agreed to go, even though I felt uncomfortable with Charlie buying me things. We got into the police cruiser and headed toward a small restaurant just off the freeway. It looked homey. The outside was decorated like a cabin, and the inside was about the same. It was warm, and smelled like soup.

"Charlie! You haven't been here in a while." An attractive woman walked up to him, giving him a hug. She turned her attention to me. "And this must be Isabella." She smiled, and I tried my best to smile back. I wasn't sure I would ever get used to people already knowing who I was before I even met them. She turned back to Charlie. "She's beautiful, Charles! She looks just like you." Charlie blushed, and chuckled.

"Bella, this is Sue Clearwater." He finally introduced me, and her lovely smile returned. I shook her hand before she seated us.

"She seems nice." I stated, hoping to start some sort of conversation. Charlie was all too comfortable in awkward silence.

"She's very nice." He agreed. "I was best friends with her husband, he died about five years ago." He explained sadly.

"I'm sorry." I told him. I knew all too well what it was like to lose a loved one.

"Don't worry about me. He went really fast, didn't suffer at all." Charlie said with a smile. "His kids were affected the worst. They were only eleven and thirteen when it happened." He shook his head.

"That's too bad." I felt horrible for the kids. It was awful to lose a parent.

Shortly after another girl came to our table. She looked quite a bit like Sue.

"Hey Charlie!" She shouted.

"Hello, Leah, how have you been? This is my daughter, Bella." He said pointing to me.

"Hi." I said meekly.

She smiled brightly at me. "What can I get you two today?"

"I'm going to have the Beef stroganoff, and she'll have a chicken sandwich." Charlie ordered for the both of us.

"Alrighty. I'll bring that right out. It was nice meeting you, Bella." She said before making her way to the kitchen.

"That's Sue's daughter. Sweetest girl you could ever meet." Charlie told me as soon as she was out of earshot.

"She seems very nice." I said in agreement.

Charlie and I chatted away for a few moments. We talked mostly about what kind of kid he was in high school. "I never had the best grades, but I don't think I once stepped out of line in all my twelve years of school. Emmett used to be in some kind of trouble at least once a week." He told me with a chuckle. I laughed, too. I could definitely see Emmett getting into trouble.

"When he was in the second grade he poured glue inside of his teachers purse because she told him he couldn't go to recess for cussing." Charlie shook his head. "So how about you. Did you ever get into trouble at school?" Charlie asked me.

"Not even once." I told him honestly. I would have been in huge trouble if I had ever done anything wrong.

"I guess you take after me." He chuckled, and I smiled.

Leah came back and set two heaping plates in front of us. I couldn't believe how much food there was! I also couldn't believe how hungry I was. In the midst of all the drama that had happened earlier, I didn't eat once.

I began eating my chicken sandwich as if my life depended on it.

Charlie seemed equally hungry as he ate his stroganoff. It seemed like we were done in a matter of minutes.

"Are you ready to head out of here?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I think if I eat another bite I might explode." I told him before standing up. Charlie threw thirty bucks on the table, and we went back to the car.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" He asked me, he was glowing like a little kid. I didn't want to tell him how much I hated surprises.

"I guess so. I hope it isn't too much though, Charlie. You've already done so much for me." I told him. I didn't want to burden him.

"Nonsense, Bella! You're my daughter, I've missed out on seventeen years of spoiling you!" He explained. As much as I liked Charlie, it was strange to hear him call me his daughter. I wondered if I'd ever call him Dad like a normal kid. I decided that I probably would, someday.

"If you insist." I shrugged before he started driving back toward the freeway. We were only in the car another five minutes or so before pulling up to a small house on the reservation.

A man in a wheelchair came out assisted by a very tall boy who seemed to be about my age.

"Billy, and Jacob." Charlie nodded at them, much more manly than the hug he had given to the Clearwaters. "This is my daughter, Bella." Charlie introduced us. I had heard a lot about Billy, but not much about his son.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said before reaching out to shake their hands. Jacob held onto my hand a little longer than necessary, which made me uncomfortable.

"You, too." Jacob said with a wink.

"Hey, Jake, why don't you lead us to the garage so we can show Bella her gift?" Charlie asked, and Jake nodded. He took my hand, which wasn't necessary. Charlie was pushing Billy not too far behind us when we came to a small out building just a hundred feet or so behind the house.

Charlie came up behind me. "Are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded.

Jacob opened the door, and just behind it was a very retro looking truck. It was a red Chevy with a large yellow bow on top. I gasped. It was perfect.

"Charlie! You didn't! I can't believe it! It's amazing!" I gushed.

He chuckled. "Billy and Jake fixed it up for you. I know you don't take your license test until Monday, but Emmett says you're doing real well." He told me. I couldn't believe Emmett didn't tell me I was getting a car.

"Thank you all so much! I love it. Can I sit inside?" I asked, causing them all to laugh. Billy held out a pair of old keys, which I took from him with a little too much excitement.

I opened the door and hopped inside. "Why don't you start it up, Bells?" Charlie asked me. I stuck the key in the ignition and turned the truck to life. It roared beneath me, the whole reservation must have heard it. I turned the truck off and hopped back down.

"It's so….me." I told Charlie with a giggle.

"I have your drivers permit back in the cruiser, do you want to drive it home?" He asked, and my jaw literally dropped.

"Do I ever?!" I jumped up with excitement.

Charlie drove the cruiser home, while Billy sat in my truck with me, and Jacob drove behind us in an old Volkswagen.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. She was a nice lady." Billy told me on the way back. I felt a single tear threaten to spill over, but it didn't. It had been a little while since anyone had really mentioned my mom's death.

"You knew her?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course I did. I have been Charlie's best friend for twenty years. I could hardly believe it when she got pregnant and left." He said, I didn't like the inflection in his voice.

"I thought no one knew my mom was pregnant when she left?" I asked.

"Oh well, of course not. I just mean, you know." Billy mumbled. There was something really peculiar about him, and his son. I didn't trust them, but I kept my mouth shut. I owed them at least that much after they practically built me a truck.

We pulled up to Charlie's house, and I helped Billy back into his wheelchair.

"Come on, Billy. The game is about to start." Charlie said while stepping out of the cruiser.

"Alright, I'm coming. Why don't you and Jake hang out around here somewhere?" Billy more instructed me than asked me. I didn't like the way he was practically banning me from the living room in the house that I lived in.

"Let's go sit on the porch swing." Jake was suddenly behind me, pushing me toward the rusted swing that sat on the back porch.

I moved to the side, so he would stop touching my back. I sat on the far end of the porch swing, and he sat right next to me, much too close for comfort.

"So how are you liking Forks?" He asked, trying to make any sort of conversation.

"It's okay I guess, I haven't really done much here yet." I told him. All I had done was go to a football game so far.

"Well how about I take you around sometime then? Friday sound good?" He pushed, and I nearly started laughing at him. I decided to be polite, instead.

"Actually. I already have plans for Friday." I told him.

"Oh. What are you doing?" He pressed. He was incredibly nosy. It was starting to make me feel smothered.

"I'm going on a…date." I was barely able to say the words. I was afraid I would scream in excitement or start jumping up and down just like I had at the truck.

"Really, with who?" He asked. I was a little offended by how surprised he sounded that I actually got a date. I was surprised, too, but I didn't realize others would feel the same way.

"Edward Cullen." I said with a little too much pride.

"Hah! Good luck with that." Jacob snorted. It was obvious he didn't like Edward very much. "I thought he was going out with your brother." He scoffed.

"You're awfully opinionated about who I hang out with for someone I just met." I spit out before I realized what I was saying, I really didn't want to be rude.

"I'm just not as infatuated with Edward and Emmett as they are with themselves, that's all I'm saying." He shrugged and I grew even angrier.

"Edward and Emmett are two of the greatest people I've ever met. When I got here I wasn't exactly….human, and they were both always there all the time. So I would really appreciate if you kept any of your discrepancies to yourself." I told him before getting up.

"I'm going to bed. Maybe you should go watch the game with your dad." I said a little too quickly.

"Dang, with an attitude like that, maybe you should let me come to bed with you." He chuckled.

"You're disgusting!" I told him before going up the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked as I started my first step.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I told him. _Yeah, tired of Jacob Black_. I thought.

"Alright. Goodnight." He said.

I walked into my room and threw on some pajamas. I had just laid down when the cell phone Charlie gave me began ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Bella."_ A velvet voice appeared on the other end and everything melted away instantly.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Not a lot. I just wanted to ask you something."_ He sounded a little nervous.

"Sure, anything." I admitted a little too bluntly.

"_Well, my family really wants to meet you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to Church with us tomorrow."_ He spoke quickly.

I had never been particularly religious. I believed in God, but I didn't have much knowledge of the bible. I wasn't too excited to meet his parents. I was sure they were nice people, but I was worried what they would think of me.

"Umm. I don't really know that much about Church, I wouldn't even know what to wear." I tried to get out of it, but I knew he would convince me to go. I also knew I would be happy I did once he was here.

"_You don't have to wear anything special. No one is expecting you to give the sermon, just come and listen."_ He chuckled, and I couldn't resist giggling a little bit, too.

"Okay. What time is church?" I asked so I could set my alarm clock.

"_Church is at 10:30. Can I pick you up at nine? I wanted to take you to breakfast first, then we will meet my parents at the church."_ He explained.

"Wow. You have this all planned out, don't you?" I giggled.

"_Of course."_ He chuckled a little bit.

"Alright. I'll be ready at nine." I was actually excited to get to go out with Edward, even if it meant church, and his parents.

"_Okay I'll be there. Sweet dreams."_

"Night." And I hung up the phone.

I walked downstairs where Charlie, Billy, and Jake were cheering for some team dressed in red.

"umm. Charlie?" I broke his attention away from the TV.

"Yeah?" He asked me, and suddenly all three pairs of eyes were on me, causing me to blush a little.

"Edward wants me to go to church with his family tomorrow, is that alright?" I asked for his permission even though I knew he would be fine with it.

"Of course. Do you have a ride?" He asked with concern like only a real father would.

"Edward is picking me up at nine." I told him, hoping he wouldn't try to take me in the cruiser.

"Oh okay. Well tell Carlisle hello for me." Charlie shrugged. I didn't even know who Carlisle was, but I agreed and went back to bed.

I slept pretty soundly. My alarm clock went off at 7:30 AM giving me plenty of time to shower and do something with my hair. As soon as I sat up anxiety started creeping in.

I got into the warm shower letting the water relax my nerves. _It won't be so bad_. I kept telling myself.

I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair until there were no more waves, or kinks. I used the flat iron that Alice left at my house, she would have been proud.

My hair looked presentable. I was incredibly grateful to be having a good hair day. I threw on a little more make up than I normally would have.

I dug through my wardrobe and managed to find a denim skirt, and a nice sweater. I pulled the outfit together with a pair of boots that were a rip off brand of Ugg.

A few minutes before nine my doorbell rang, and I rushed to get it. There stood Edward, looking as perfect as ever. He was wearing black slacks and a blue button up shirt. He smiled his perfect smile.

"I think I might be underdressed." I told him. I didn't own anything nicer than what I had on.

"I disagree." His smile widened as he looked me over. "Bella, you look absolutely stunning." He gaped. I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks.

"Thanks." I managed to get out. He took my hand and led me to the Volvo.

He took me to a quaint, but nice little restaurant called Apple Farm. I ordered French toast, and he got an omelet.

"Are you excited to meet my parents?" He asked after taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I'm really nervous, actually." I admitted with a blush.

"Don't be. They'll love you. They're really nice." He assured me and I felt a little at ease, but still nervous. I couldn't imagine the people who raised Edward having a hateful bone in their bodies.

"I'm sure they are if they managed to bring up you and Alice." I smiled at him.

He smiled, too. "Are you excited for our date on Friday?" He asked me, solely to make me blush I think.

"Yeah. I even got another offer. I was happy to turn him down for you, though." I giggled.

He tried to mask his jealousy but I could tell it was there. "Who asked you?" He pressed.

"Jacob Black. He wasn't very excited to hear that I had plans with you." I teased.

"I want you to stay away from him." Edward told me with a sudden serious tone.

"You don't have to tell me twice. He seemed like an idiot. But do you mind me asking why?" I was truly curious. Why did they hate each other so much?

"He makes a game out of getting girls in bed. He's a poor excuse for a man. He's the kind of guy that makes all guys look bad." He shook his head in true anger.

"Ew." Was all I could say, which made Edward chuckle.

"I'll protect you from his advances." He joked.

"Thanks. You're my knight in shining armor." I put the back of my hand to my forehead to act like a true damsel.

We finished our breakfast and headed off to the church. He parked next to a beautiful black Mercedes with three people sitting in it. I noticed Alice in the back seat. And I instantly recognized the two adults from the family photos hung around the Cullen home.

They got out of the car, and so did we. The woman walked up to me and embraced me in a hug.

"Hello honey! I have heard so much about you. My you are beautiful!" She gushed.

"Thank you." I whispered while my cheeks were on fire.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme. And that is my father, Carlisle." He said pointing to the woman, and then the man.

"Carlisle. I'm supposed to tell you hello for Charlie." I told him, and he chuckled. His laugh was very similar to Edward's and it instantly put me at ease.

"Tell him hello for me, too. And it's very nice meeting you." He shook my hand.

"Hey, Bella! I'm glad you decided to come." Alice said before wrapping me in a hug. "I also see you used the flat iron. Nice choice." She whispered in my ear in the middle of our embrace. I giggled a little, and the five of us walked into the massive church.

They were playing music, but it wasn't the usual church music you hear in old movies. It was contemporary Christian, I liked it. The lyrics to the songs were posted above the band, and Edward elbowed me urging me to sing.

"I don't want everyone to run away." I told him with a giggle.

"Come on! I'll sing with you." He told me, and we began to sing together. Surprisingly, Edward wasn't that good, which made me laugh.

Singing with him and Alice reminded me of being in Choir as a kid. After three or four songs a man came to the podium and asked us all to take seat. In unison, the whole church was hushed and seated.

Church wasn't that boring. He spoke about Habakkuk, who was one of the twelve prophets in the Old Testament. I had never realized how much the Old Testament could relate to the new one. I thought the whole Old Testament was about killings, and a vengeful God.

After Church I thanked Carlisle and Esme for inviting me. Edward was going back to my house with me because Charlie had invited for dinner.

When we got to my house the Jeep was already in the driveway. Emmett came out of the house and met us at the Volvo.

"Good morning, Em." I said hoping he wouldn't act like he had when he saw Edward and me that morning.

"Good morning. I guess I owe you two an apology." He said, and I knew everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Extra long chapter for the wait. Sorry about that again. Review? And once again…if you're the one who write the summary I have now…let me know so I can give you a little credit. I really do appreciate your guy's help. And! If you wrote me a summary and it's not up…don't worry…I'm going to trade them off. Thanks everyone!**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

I know I just tried to delete all of my author's notes...but I have two things to say.

number one...I know a lot of you had trouble reviewing the last chapter. That's because I deleted my two AN chapters...so if you reviewed what is no chapter nine before, you can't review for chapter "eleven" again.

Number two. They're going to be digging up the ground to fix my internet tomorrow...it could take up to a week...so what I'll do is write you all a Huge chapter, or...I can just post like two or three chapters in one day when I get the net back...lemme know which you prefer

I personally like to the two or three separate chaps...because then when people who are just joining us here won't be reading a big fatty chapter, and it will be nicely separated for them.

but to all of my loyal readers: Thank you so much! I know my whole moving thing and my internet sucking has really postponed a lot of my chapters...once it's all settled I'll barely go a day without posting just like in my last story, I promise!

Thank you all so much!


	13. The dress

**A/N: Okay here is why some of you can't review the last chapter: I deleted my two author's notes, so if you reviewed the last chapter eleven…..which is chapter nine….then you can't review again. Some of you will have the same problem with this chapter, but after that it should be fixed. So no worries! Everything is fine lol. And! I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Also thank you to Fatima-FireAndIce! She wrote the summary I have up right now.  
**

* * *

I looked at Emmett dumbfounded. When he walked up to Edward and me, I was expecting some sort of outburst.

"An apology?" Edward asked. He was just as shocked as I was.

"Yes. Ed, the only reason I was getting mad at you was because I thought that Bella wouldn't be ready for anything, and I didn't want you pressuring her."

"I wouldn't." Edward stepped in.

"Let me finish, please. I know you wouldn't. I over reacted. And Bella, the only reason I was frustrated with you was because I thought that you didn't realize what was going on. I didn't know you liked Edward, too." He finished. His reasoning sounded logical enough for me.

"It's okay, Emmett, I understand." I nodded, and Edward gave him a pat on the back and a crooked grin. Without saying another word the three of us walked into the house where Charlie, Billy, and Jake sat.

"Hey Bella, Edward. How was church?" Charlie asked seeming genuinely interested.

"It was great. I think I want to go back." I said out loud unintentionally. Church seemed to help the way I felt. Edward's expression went from confused to excited. I hadn't really expressed to him that I had plans of going back. Charlie also seemed pleased.

"That's great, Bells." Charlie said with a plastered grin.

"Yeah Bella, maybe next time I can go with you." Jake said, causing both him and Billy to muffle laughter. Charlie seemed oblivious to the entire exchange. Even the part where Edward and Emmett both shot death glares at Jake.

"You would have to ask Edward." I said with a little too much venom that Charlie _did_ notice.

"Let's go play video games in my room." Emmett said, playing peacemaker. I didn't like this Jake character, or his father. Edward and I nodded and followed Emmett to his bedroom. Emmett sat on his recliner that was very out of place, and too much too much room, but he seemed to like it there. Edward and I sat on the bed. He took my hand, which was a pleasant surprise.

We sat quietly for a few minutes, enticed by how excited Emmett got playing Halo. Finally the round was over and Emmett could finally breathe.

"Bella, I forgot. Alice wants you to call her." He informed me, I got up to go get the house phone but Edward pulled me back down handing me his hi-tech looking cell phone. He already had the address book opened to Alice. I looked up at him, and he wore the sexiest grin I'd ever seen. I didn't think I could ever get enough of him.

I rolled my eyes at him, causing him to chuckle as I dialed Alice's number.

"_What?"_ She answered. Obviously thinking it was Edward.

"Alice? This is Bella." I told her a little nervously, she sounded like she didn't want to be on the phone.

"_Bella! Hey. We're going shopping. I just wanted to know what time is good for you?"_ She told me with much more excitement than she had when she thought it was her brother. She never asked me if I wanted to go shopping. Alice was funny like that.

"Why are we shopping?" I asked, completely confused.

"_Edward told me to take you to get a dress for your date on Friday."_ She explained like it was obvious_. "Jasper, Rose, and I are coming for dinner at your house tonight. How about I come get you in an hour or so, and we'll come back in time for dinner?" _She suggested like she could sense I was uncomfortable before I had even said a word.

"That sounds great, Alice. I was hanging out with your brother, but I don't think I want to anymore. So the sooner the better." I said through gritted teeth, causing Edward to chuckle.

"_Oh, don't be mad at him Bella. He just wants it to be perfect."_ She defended her brother.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit, later." I said, hanging up. I tossed the phone a little too hard into Edward's lap. I glared at him, trying my hardest to look intimidating which only caused him to look amused.

"Yes?" He asked, trying not to laugh. I wanted to smack him and laugh with him all at the same time, because I would do anything to hear his laugh, even if it was at my expense.

"Why am I getting a dress for Friday?" He reached over to grab my hand again, and I ripped it away. "Answer the question, Cullen." I spat at him, and I was beginning to see the humor, too.

"Because formal attire is required." He beamed at me, still trying to get my hand which I would playfully take away.

"Edward, seriously. I only have thirty dollars to my name. I don't think I can get anything 'formal'." I admitted a little shamefully.

"Oh no! Don't you dare argue with me, Isabella, but you are NOT paying for this. I've given Alice plenty of money for a dress, shoes, and a few other things, just in case you see something you like." He said the last part with a wink.

"Edward. I can't let you do that." I said seriously. I didn't want him to think he had to take care of me. I was getting by with what I had.

"Please, Bella? I really want this to be perfect. If it makes you feel better, I have to wear a tux." He told me, and it did make me feel better. Thinking about Edward looking sharp in a tuxedo made my heart melt.

"But you're paying for your own." I pointed out, getting back to the issue at hand. Emmett didn't notice this conversation at all. He was lost in his own world.

Edward took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I knew you would argue about this." He said making me feel guilty. I could tell he really did want me to let him pay for that stupid dress, but I was making sure he got the change.

"Fine fine. I'll let you pay. I won't even complain anymore." I said finally letting our hands make contact, I would have done anything to get his smile back. It worked and he was beaming.

"Thank you." He said leaning over giving my cheek a quick kiss. I felt like my face was on fire.

The doorbell rang, and I jumped up to go get it. It was Alice, of course.

Edward had followed me to the door. "I'll see you tonight. Have fun." He instructed.

"We will!" Alice answered for me enthusiastically. Edward smiled, and headed back up the stairs. I took a deep breath to brace myself for the trip we were about to take.

"Come on, Bella. It will be fun. Turn that frown upside-down!" She joked. I laughed lightly and climbed into her Audi.

She turned the radio on low, and we began to the trip to Port Angeles. "So you know where Edward's taking me?" I asked her.

"Yep." She nodded and smiled, but didn't volunteer anything else.

"And you're not going to tell me?" I pleaded. I hated surprises.

"Nope." A musical giggle filled the car. I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a little huff. I thought that pouting might have given me what I wanted, but she just laughed louder.

"You really will love it, though. He's never tried this hard for a girl before. He really likes you." She explained.

"Really? He doesn't do this with, you know, every other girl he's dated?" I asked. I was shocked by the revelation. I thought that Edward Cullen, smooth operator of sorts, had this game down with every girl he ever took an interest in. It didn't necessarily bother me.

"Good God, no! Edward usually doesn't want girls to know we have money. You're the first girl who's ever met our parents." My jaw literally dropped when she revealed this.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Truth be told, I was a little too messed up to even deserve Edward. And to think that he had taken such a liking to me was shocking. I had always half expected that I was being trailed along until he found someone better, and I was infatuated with him enough to take it. I was beginning to believe that he felt the same about me more and more everyday.

"Yeah. He definitely has feelings for you, Bella. You should have heard what he said to Mike Newton." She said with a laugh that was almost, maniacal.

"What?" I gasped. "What could he have possibly said to Mike, and why?" I spoke quickly and Alice pressed her pretty lips into a hard line.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything." She said bluntly.

"Alice! I won't say anything to Edward, I promise." I held up two fingers.

"Alright, alright. Mike was talking to Tyler, Lauren, and Jessica about things they could do to make your school year miserable. They didn't know that Edward and I were standing right there, and Edward just sort of…slammed into him, and got in his face. He told him that if anything happened to you, he would know who was responsible and to pretty much watch himself." She finished and I was pretty sure my jaw was at the bottom of the car by that point. I had wondered why Mike wasn't harassing me anymore, I assumed I was just old news.

"He did that for me?" I asked myself more than Alice.

"Yes, but you swore you wouldn't say anything. He really doesn't want you to know about that." She said as she glanced over her shoulder to switch lanes so she could take our exit to Port Angeles. I didn't really see what the big deal about me not knowing was, but I promised.

"That's just so…sweet." I said to her, searching for the right word to describe the gesture. It was nice enough that he did it, but even nicer that he didn't want credit.

Alice pondered for a moment as she pulled up to the mall. "Like I said, he really does have feelings for you. Everyone can tell." She shrugged and took a parking spot. "You ready?" She asked me, beaming. Alice loved to shop.

I nodded and got out of the car. Alice and I walked to the entrance of the store. Alice looked at home in the mall. I was, however, out of place and felt awkward. I didn't know where to go, I didn't even know what was in half of the stores.

"Let's go there, first. They will have the best dresses." She said pointing to a store that was written in French. It looked out of place for Washington, and hardly anyone was inside.

A short chubby man pranced up to us as soon as we were inside. "Alice! How wonderful to see you." He exclaimed flamboyantly giving her a kiss on each cheek.

"You too, Sal. This is my good friend, Bella. She needs a dress. Edward is taking her out on Friday." His face lit up like a Christmas tree as Alice revealed this. I just blushed.

"I haven't seen Edward since you two bought your mother that dress for her birthday!" He exclaimed. "Nice to see he isn't still with that skank." He mumbled lower, causing both Alice and I to giggle.

"I have to agree." I smiled.

"So where is he taking you?" He asked me.

"He won't tell me, and neither will she." I said pointing to Alice. Alice just got up on her tippy toes and whispered something in his ears.

"Really?" He asked with shock toward Alice, who just nodded with a proud smile. I rolled my eyes, it seemed like everyone knew but me.

"Well right this way, sweetheart. I have a few dresses that would be perfect." He took my hand and led me to a rack on the back wall. He threw five dresses at me and rushed me to the dressing room.

I put on the first one. It was white with a sweetheart neckline. It was the longest of the five. It didn't really have much detail, it looked like an elaborate slip. I stepped out of the dressing room in front of Alice and Sal, who were sitting in two modern chairs just outside.

"It's beautiful, but this isn't a wedding. Next!" Alice said, while Sal just nodded in agreement.

The next dress was bright red. It was far too low cut for my liking. "I don't even think I should come out in this one, I might get arrested." I shuddered as I looked at my reflection.

"Come on, Bella!" Sal yelled, and I did as I was told. I walked out with my arms crossed trying to cover myself up.

"Whew girl, you look hot!" Sal shouted, causing everyone in the store to look at me. "I think it might be a little too revealing for where you're going, though." Alice agreed and I was tossed back into the dressing room.

The next dress was Black. It was very sophisticated. I liked it a lot. It had subtle beading throughout, and hit just below the knee. I stepped out with confidence.

"Boring!" They said in unison, and turned back with a little pout to try on the next dresses. I really liked that one.

I only had two dresses left. I put on a green one. It was pretty, and not too revealing. But green had never been my favorite color. If I stepped outside in it I probably would have gotten lost amongst all of the green in Forks. I stepped out.

"Hmm." Alice said.

"I don't know." Sal shrugged. "Try on the last one, and we'll see which one we like better." He told me, and I made my last trip into the dressing room.

I held up the last dress to stare at it for appraisal. It was a strange lilac color, not one that you would see too often on a dress. It was flowy, and low cut, but done tastefully. I slipped it on. It gave me the perfect amount of cleavage, and it was the perfect length. I walked out.

They both gasped and clapped as soon as they saw me in it.

Yes, this was the dress.

* * *

**A/N: I'm at my friend's house. I figure I can manage to give you guys chapters, my internet really won't work until like the third or so of Sept. I'm very frustrated lol. But I found a way to get you all chapters! So I'm happy. The dress is on my profile. Also! I started outlining my next story. I wrote a prologue, I'm excited! Review?**


	14. Found

**A/N: I do believe I promised more than one chapter in the same day for the long wait, did I not? I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

After the dress was paid for, by Edward, of course. We went to a shoe store. Alice insisted that I got silver shoes, and I was in no position to argue. The shoe process was much shorter than the dress process. The second one's I tried on were perfect.

"You know, I had my reservations, but thanks, Alice. I really couldn't have picked out something without you." I told her sheepishly, causing her to grin.

"No problem at all." She said before leading me to Sephora, which would be the last shop on our trip. She had insisted that I needed some make up, and she was right.

I looked around for a bit. "Thirty dollar eye shadow? Alice, are you joking me?" I said putting the small container back.

"It's good make up, Bella. You never have to re-apply, and it's all hypo-allergenic." She explained, and I gave up.

We spent about 200 dollars on make up. Everything fit into a small black bag.

I eyed the small bag skeptically. "Worth every penny." Alice assured me. I just nodded.

"Thanks for helping me pick it out." I told her. I wouldn't have known what colors went with my skin, and hair. She seemed like an expert on the subject.

"No, thank you. I was sure you would give me hell. I live for this stuff." She explained with a giggle.

We exited the mall, and got back into her car. She turned the radio back on.

"So you still won't tell me where he's taking me will you." I stated. And she nodded.

"I just love the element of surprise, don't you?" She asked and I nearly choked. How could anyone like surprises?

"I hate surprises, actually." I admitted, and she frowned a little bit.

"Don't tell that to Edward, he would be really disappointed." I nodded in agreement, I wouldn't want to disappoint him.

"I'm just worried. I've never been anywhere nice enough to wear a dress like that. I'm not sure I'll know how to act." I said. I was sure Alice and Edward had both been to charm-school or something. They were so well mannered.

"You'll be fine. Edward likes nice places, but not snobby one's. You're one of the most polite people I've ever met. My parents were both very impressed." She said.

"What did they say about me?" I wondered out loud. I had tried not to think about the impression I had made on Esme and Carlisle. They seemed very nice, but I couldn't be too sure.

"They just said that you seemed very sweet. And that you're really beautiful." I had to blush at that. How could a family of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen think I was anything close to it. "Oh don't make that face. Everyone you meet thinks you're beautiful. Edward couldn't talk about anything else the first day he met you. We both kind of pictured you being like Emmett with long hair." She said and we both started laughing hysterically at the mental image.

"With that comparison, of course he thought I was beautiful." I managed to say between giggles, which started another fit of laughter.

"You're ridiculous, Bella." She said, still giggling. I sighed, I guessed that I would never see myself the same way that other people did.

We spent the rest of the drive joking, and laughing. We pulled up to the house and saw that Rose and Jasper were already there. Alice had a huge smile on her face.

"Excited to see Jasper?" I asked and guessed at the same time.

"Nope, I'm excited to see Rose. I want to know if she'll help do your make up on Friday. She's an amazing artist." Alice would never cease to surprise me. I giggled a little bit, and we both got out of the car. As soon as I was outside I got goose bumps, I felt like someone was watching me. I randomly got that feeling sometimes so I shrugged it off, and went inside.

Alice ran up to Jasper giving him the biggest hug her small arms could manage. Rose and Emmett were playing halo together upstairs. I looked around to find Edward. He was standing next to Jacob, their faces just inches apart. It almost looked like they were snarling. They both looked ready to attack. I walked up to them and took Edward's hand in mine. His threatening expression turned into a grin, and Jacob walked away.

"Hey you. How was shopping?" He asked.

"It went very well. Thank you, for everything." I said and he wrapped me in a quick hug. "What was going on with you and Jacob?" I asked. His faced twisted into a grimace again. I was almost certain that it had to do with me.

"Nothing really, he just invited himself to dinner. He said he wants to stay to 'get to know you better'" He said in a mocking tone. His face held nothing but hatred and disgust.

"Why does that bother you? I don't want to get to know him any better, so it shouldn't matter. If I ignore him long enough he'll get the hint." I assured him, and a small smile played on his lips.

"I'm beating him up if he tries to touch you, though." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I will beat him up myself if he touches me." I shuddered causing Edward to laugh.

"So you got a dress, yeah?" He asked. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes I did. And shoes, and even make up." I wiggled my eyebrows, and he laughed.

"Can I see?" He asked while biting his lip. He was so adorable.

"Of course you can." I said.

"Really? I thought it would be more difficult than that." He said with true shock written on his face.

"Well of course it is. You can see if you tell me where we're going." I smiled, proud of my tactic.

"I'm taking you to Denny's. Lovely place, very 50's feel." He joked, and I smacked him on the arm.

"You're lying!" I accused.

"Duh." He chuckled.

"I guess you'll see the dress on Friday, then." I shrugged acting like I didn't care, which I did.

"Alright then, how about I help you start dinner?" He asked. It was almost five. I nodded and we walked into the kitchen. "What's on the menu, chef Swan?" He asked jokingly. I giggled a little.

"Pork chops, buttered noodles, and salad. Any objections?" I asked, if he was going to help I could at least make him food that he wanted.

"None at all, what can I help you with?" He asked, ready to do anything I told him to.

"You can start by….telling me where you're taking me Friday." I thought it was worth a shot. He chuckled.

"Next." He said simply.

"Alright, fine you win. Get the long skillet and put it on medium head vertically across the two left burners." I instructed him, and he smiled.

"You're awfully specific." He pointed out.

"Well. I need the high heat for the noodles, and it's on the right. So actually, I'm just smart." I took my index finger and tapped my noggin a few times.

"As you command." He said and he did exactly as he was told.

I got out some olive oil, and dusted the pork chops in a flour and pepper mixture. Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella. You look nice today. What do you want me to do to help?" He asked, and I had a hard time not rolling my eyes. Edward just snorted.

"Actually Edward and I got everything, thank you, though." I told him with as polite as I could manage turning my attention back to dusting the meat.

"Surely there's something I can do. Anything?" He said suggestively.

"No there's not, this kitchen isn't big enough for the three of us, so back to the living room, Mongrel." Edward said stepping between Jake and me much to my relief.

"Why don't you let her answer for herself?" Jake said in a mocking tone that lacked the confidence and maturity that Edward held. Edward just stepped out of the way, and shrugged smugly.

"Actually. We really have everything handled just fine." I said politely.

"You'll come around." He said, walking away.

"I'm going to hit him someday." Edward said nonchalantly.

"Please don't." I giggled.

"Why not? You can tape it, and we'll put it on youtube." He suggested and I laughed.

"Whatever you say. Will you get out the spaghetti pot for me?" I asked him and he nodded walking over to the cabinet. He still knew the kitchen better than I did.

He filled the pot with water while I gently placed the pock chops on the skillet. He put the pot on the burner next to it. Since everything was on the stove, I put the ingredients for the salad on the table and sat down. Edward sat down next to me.

"So when is your next football game?" I asked making small talk.

"Saturday night. It's in Portland, Oregon." He told me.

"How far is that from here?" I questioned. I wanted to go. Maybe Emmett would drive me.

"It's four hours. Do you…want to go? Emmett, Jasper, and I are going to stay in a hotel that night and hang around Sunday, maybe Charlie would let you come if you and Alice stayed in another room." He suggested and a tried to hide my excitement.

"Maybe Rose, too." I added, not wanting to leave her out.

"Yeah. My uncle owns the hotel, I'm sure he won't mind getting another room or two." He said with a smile.

"I'll ask Charlie after dinner." I told him.

We finished chopping up all of the vegetables. I walked over to the stove and turned the pork chops, and put spaghetti noodles in the water. I went back and took my seat.

"So what now?" He said with a chuckle. I giggled a little bit, too.

"I guess we wait. We can always go watch Emmett and Rose play Halo, but I think Jake might come in and poison our food." I said.

"At least I would get to hit him for that." He concluded and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"There's always that." I shrugged.

"So tell me something." He started. "You know about me and Lauren, but how about you. What were your last boyfriends like?" He asked with true curiosity.

"I've never really been serious about anyone. Kind of dated here and there a little bit. I wasn't really popular, but I wasn't a nerd, either." I tried to explain the best I could.

"So if I'm being too bold, please don't answer. But you've never…you know.." He trailed off. And my eyes went wide in defense.

"No, Of course not. Like I said, I've never been serious about anyone. And I wouldn't do that unless I was serious." I said quickly hoping to change the awkward subject.

"Me neither." He said.

"I would hope not. I think Lauren probably would have given you something." I giggled, and he joined in.

After the awkwardness was over, I went to go take the pork chops off the griddle and drain the noodles while Edward went to fetch everyone. Charlie and Billy were going out for dinner so they could shop for new fishing gear.

"Smells good." Jake said coming up behind me, making me jump. I would never have jumped at Edward's voice. I really wished that Charlie and Billy had taken Jake with them.

"Umm. Thanks. You can go sit down, everyone else will be down here in a second." I said almost as a warning.

"So I know you're busy Friday, but how about Saturday?" He asked, ignoring my previous statement entirely.

"I think I might be busy Saturday, as well." I said.

"She'll be busy every day as far as you're concerned, Jacob." Edward made an appearance looking menacing with Emmett and Jasper behind him for back up. Rose and Alice were in the corner giggling at the entire situation.

"You seem to like speaking for her, Cullen?" Jacob said before turning to me. "Does he always control you like that, Bella? I don't think you should get into a relationship like that. I mean, you're mom did and look what happened to her." He said casually.

Before I knew what was happening. I pulled my arm back and with as much force as I could muster I flung it forward until it was stopped by Jake's nose. I heard a loud crack, and was proud, until I realized that it came from my hand.

I stormed out of the room, not wanting anyone to see me cry. I had been crying too much. Edward followed me.

"Let me see it." He said calmly, though I could tell he was angry with Jacob, everyone was.

I reluctantly reached out my injured hand, wiping my tears with my other hand. He took it and I winced in pain.

"It hurts." I whined.

"I know. I'll take you to my dad. He'll fix it for you, and you won't have to go to the hospital." He told me, knowing that I would do anything to avoid a hospital visit.

I nodded and he led me back down the stairs into the kitchen where everyone sat, just glaring at Jacob. Who was trying to stop his bleeding nose, I was a little smug once I saw that.

"Alice, do you think you can manage serving dinner? I'm going to take Bella to dad, she hurt her hand." Edward said to his little sister, who nodded.

"And Jacob, you better stay away from her or so help me God I will finish what she started, and I'm not that breakable." He said through clenched teeth, I could tell he was holding himself back from attacking Jacob right there.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll get him out of here." Emmett said, sizing himself up, if that were at all possible.

Edward nodded, and then led me outside. I got the same eerie feeling that I got the last time I was outside. I instinctively glanced around and then I saw a figure wearing all black standing at the edge of the woods right across from my house. I gasped loudly and recoiled into Edwards chest.

"What?" He asked, holding on to me.

"Do you see that?" I said trying not to let my tears spill over again. He looked at where I was pointing and took a defensive stance, and just like that…the figure disappeared into the woods.

And at that moment I knew that I had been found.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go, over 6000 words in one day. I enjoyed it, and I hope you guys did, too! Updates should be more regular from now on. Also, when I said I wrote a prologue for my new story, I didn't mean that I posted it. Sorry if I confused you, but I won't post it until this story is finished. I'm just getting a way way way head start on it. I'm really sorry about saying that lol, I was just excited.  
**


	15. Say it ain't so

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your last reviews! The story is finally taking off! And thank you to all of you! My new story should be out Early to mid September. I'm planning it a lot better than this one, I even wrote two chapters already, which is something I never do! But you will all have a preview for it at the end of this story, much like I did on Phases of the moon for this story.**

* * *

"Bella, it's just a hiker or something." Edward shrugged and kept pulling me toward the car.

"No! Edward I'm serious there's something wrong!" I yelled at him pulling him to a stop. "I felt something weird earlier today, and shrugged it off. If someone is out here I don't want to leave everyone else here. Can we at least take them to your house, too? Please?" I pleaded and he turned around with a half smile on his face that knocked the wind out of me.

"Everyone but Jacob, right? You don't mind if he stays do you?" He said sarcastically and I accidentally slapped his arm with my bad hand.

"Oww! Edward this really isn't funny. I don't want anyone here, and I want to call Charlie." I said as I began crying. Edward whipped out his cell phone and handed it to me. I quickly dialed his number.

"Hello?" He asked and the second I heard his voice I lost it.

"Dad?" I whined as I began to sob. I didn't even realize what I had called him. "Can you come home?" I asked him in between sobs.

"What's wrong? Bella, is someone hurt? Are you hurt?" He asked me in a panic. I tried to answer but I couldn't even breathe. Edward took the phone from me and gently rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"Charlie—" He said. There was a pause, and I wished that I could hear Charlie's side of the conversation.

"Nobody is hurt. Bella saw a weird guy kind of standing across from your house. I'm about to take her to my house to have my Dad fix her hand." He said, and I gasped. I didn't exactly want Charlie to know what happened.

Edward had to pull the phone away from his ear, and I could hear the yelling.

"No one did anything to her, she hit Jacob." He said and I could hear Charlie's hysterical laughter. I huffed. It wasn't funny to me. "Yeah tell me about it, made him bleed, too." Edward said with a chuckle. I decided that I had enough. So I snatched the phone back from Edward.

"Can you please just come home? I want to call the detective." I said to him. I was proud of my composure.

"Of course, Bella. We'll be there in about ten minutes. I will call the detective; you go get your hand looked at. I will call Emmett and tell him to lock all of the doors. Just relax." He said soothingly to me.

"Okay." I whispered. "Bye." I said before closing the phone and handing it back to Edward. Without a word he continued leading me to the car. When I got in the seats weren't as comfortable as I had remembered. Then I took notice to the face that I was so tense I literally couldn't rest into the seat.

"Bella, please relax. You're making me nervous." Edward said, stroking my hair.

"You should be nervous, you were just fifty feet away from a killer." I said in a monotone voice that I didn't recognize. I hadn't used that voice since I first got here.

"You don't know that. And I don't want you to worry yourself sick over it until we know for sure." He said sternly, but still with compassion.

I sighed deeply. "You're right. I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be sorry. I know you're scared but I just….I hate to see you this way." He admitted. I instantly felt guilty. I hadn't really thought of how my anxiety would effect others around me. I didn't know how to respond, so I just took his advice and rested back into the seat for the duration of the trip.

We pulled up to his house, and I didn't think I would ever get used to how big it was. He put his hand on the small of my back, and led me inside. Carlisle was in the front room drinking tea, and watching their television.

"Bella! How nice to see you again." He said with a genuine smile.

"Hello." I said, bashfully. It was ridiculous that I was fine meeting him this morning, but I was nervous the second time.

"Dad, Bella hurt her hand. Do you think you can look at it?" Edward spoke up.

"Oh. Of course, just come up to my office. All of my supplies are in there." He promptly hopped up from his seat and went up the stairs. Edward and I followed, and I took the seat across from the desk where Carlisle sat.

"Alright. Let me see it." He motioned for me to place my hand on the desk. I did as I was told and placed my broken and bloody hand in front of him. "Wow. What did you do?" He asked with true curiosity.

"She hit Jacob." Edward said with a smirk, and his father chuckled.

"Thanks, Edward." I sneered. The last thing I needed was for his parents to think that I had violent tendencies along with all of my other problems.

"It's okay, Bella. I hate to say it, but that kid has had it coming for a while." Carlisle shrugged. I winced as he began moving my fingers around. "Sorry. Does that hurt?" He asked the dumbest question of the year, but I let it slide.

"Yes." I answered shortly. I was still irritated that everyone was amused about my fight with Jacob.

"Well I don't think you're hand is broken. Your knuckle might be, though. I'm going to wrap it up. And I want you to come back in a couple days if it's still bothering you. I'll take you to the hospital and X-ray it. But really, I think it's mostly bruising. You have a good arm." He chuckled, and I grumbled.

"Thank you." I said as politely as I could through all of the irritation.

"Alright Dad, Bella and I are going to head back for dinner. I'll see you tonight." Edward nodded at his father. I was relieved that he didn't tell Carlisle about the man in the woods.

"So are you still going to take me on the mystery date if I have to get a cast?" I asked once we were back on the road.

"Of course." He said as if he were offended.

"Okay good, because you really did spend a lot of money on my dress." I said with a giggle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said with his crooked grin.

We got back to the house and everyone was still there in one piece. When Edward and I walked in Emmett and Charlie were having some kind of stare down with Billy and Jake. We had obviously come in on the middle of a confrontation.

"I don't see why you care so much, Billy. If she feels like she's unsafe I'm going to do everything in my power to make her feel safer. Even if it involves calling a detective." Charlie said sternly. I imagined that this was how he would talk to criminals.

"It's a waste of time! Charlie, you can't just let her run everyone's lives because she's afraid. You can't go off calling detectives every time she sees a damn shadow!" He threw his hands in the air. There was something so peculiar about him. I didn't even notice I was leaning against Edward.

"Stay out of it old man. No one is asking _you_ to call." Emmett said with venom to Billy.

"Fine then. I want to press charges on Bella for her hitting my son." Billy said, and I gasped. I didn't think he could do that!

"Hah!" Charlie buckled over in laughter. "Over my dead body, Billy. Get out of my house." He said nonchalantly waving him toward the door. Billy did as he was told, and left with a look of anger on his face.

As soon as Billy and Jake were out of the room everyone else took notice of Edward's and my presence.

Charlie walked over and picked up my arm. "How's the hand?" He asked.

"It's fine." I lied. It was throbbing and I needed Tylenol.

"Why don't you go get some ice on it. I'm going to call the detective and see if he has anything new, okay?" He said sweetly and I nodded.

Edward and I went to the kitchen where everyone else was still in shock.

"That was the most hardcore thing I've ever seen, Bella. I can't believe you…hit..him." Rose said in between laughs.

Seeing them all look at me with pride in their eyes made me finally see the humor in it, and I started laughing, too.

After a few minutes of that Charlie came into the kitchen.

"I need everyone to listen up." He said and we all donated our attention.

"I just got off the phone with the detective, and he said that Phil was spotted heading in this direction. I don't want you all to freak out. It could mean anything, but just to be safe I want to ask if Bella and Emmett can stay with Alice and Edward. Do you think that would be alright?" Charlie asked, masking his own fear, and my heart was sitting in the pit of my stomach.

"It'll be fine, sir. Bella can stay in Alice's room, and Emmett can get the guest room." Edward worked out.

"Okay Bella, I want you to go upstairs and pack your things. And please, don't worry, it's probably a false lead anyway." I nodded before taking the stairs two at a time to get my things.

I walked delicately into my room.

"Hello, Bella." A familiar voice rang, and I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little shorter than usual, but there was nothing more to say lol. Review?**


	16. the death of me

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffies. I really didn't mean to make you guys wait this long for a chapter, but all of your reviews were amazing! I got twice as many as usual. INSANE. Thank you all so much. Not Stephenie Meyer. Also, I changed the summary again to the other one I got. So if you wrote it, will you let me know so I can give you credit. And thanks again to Fatima-FireAndIce for the last one.  
**

* * *

"Jacob! What are you doing here?!" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe he was stupid enough to do that. Three seconds later Emmett, Charlie, and Edward came busting through the door.

"Jacob, get out!" Emmett growled.

"Woah woah! I'm just here to apologize." He said, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. "And that I think you shouldn't listen to Billy. You should call the detective." He said.

"Well we did call the detective, so you can leave now, Jake." Charlie said to him. Jacob began to speak, but Charlie held his hand up.

"Charlie. I'm trying to help you. Don't tell my dad what I said about calling the detective." He said before jumping out the window.

"He could have used the door." Charlie sighed, as if he were embarrassed by Jake's behavior.

"What is up with them, Dad?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." Charlie shrugged. He didn't really seem too concerned by Billy's behavior.

"They've been acting crazy ever since Bella got here. Jake's always been irritating, but I've never had a problem with Billy before tonight. I don't trust him." Emmett said to Charlie. I didn't think it was intended for me to hear, but I was spacing out. Everyone in the room probably thought I was off in my own world. I wished I was.

"Are you alright?" Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear, I just nodded. I hadn't even noticed that he was standing so close to me. "You'll be fine, Bella. No one will find you at my house. Not even people looking for it can find it." He joked about the hidden road only loud enough for me to hear. I didn't laugh. I couldn't laugh, but he was lightening the mood.

"They said no one would ever find me here, either." I said out loud for the first time.

"Don't be like that, Bella. You will be safe. I promise." He said strictly, I felt like I was being lectured.

"Alright, Bella. Pack up your things. You too, Emmett." Charlie said sternly. I hadn't heard that voice much from him. It scared me, but also made me feel safe that he was on my side.

"No way, Dad. I'm staying here." Emmett said in shock. It was as if not being part of the action was inconceivable to him. He actually looked disappointed.

"Emmett. This is not up for question. You're going. I am your father, and it is my job to keep my children safe." He said. Emmett sighed in defeat. I felt a twinge of guilt as I realized that everyone was accommodating my problems.

"Everyone's packed." Alice ran back into the room. Her voice was as melodic as a wind chime. I hadn't even noticed she could hear the whole thing. "Everything will be fine, Bells. Don't forget your dress." Charlie said as he grabbed the wardrobe bag from the closet. Emmett looked at Charlie with pleading eyes. Charlie simply shook his head, and pointed at the door. Emmett huffed, grabbed our bags, and led us to the car.

"Do you want to ride with me?" Edward asked, gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. Our families have been best friends for years." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. My heart warmed up at the little of him mentioning that I had a family.

"Maybe Saturday is a good day to stay out of town. I'm pretty positive Charlie will let me go after all this. The further the better." I said. A little bit a panic rang through me as I thought about Charlie there all by himself. But he was a cop with a gun, and friends with guns.

"Well I hope you can go, but I didn't really want it to be because you have to flee the town." He sounded angry. Not at me, but protective.

Edward helped me put my things into the back of the car. "I see you brought the dress. Does that mean we're still on?" He asked with that smirk so beautiful it was unforgivable, but you could never be mad at it.

"Yes. But you still can't see it. If you peek I will tell Alice and Esme, and you will be beat up and grounded." I teased. It felt good to not be so serious. There were so many bad things going on. I don't think I would have survived without Edward.

He walked over and held my door open for me. "I'll be good, I promise. I didn't think you would beat me up, though." He mocked offense.

"I meant Alice." I giggled. For a second I think real horror crossed his face.

"Oh, well that's different then." He chuckled. He started his car and waited for the other cars to move. Alice was behind us, Emmett in front, and Jasper and Rose in front of him. Charlie's front yard looked like a parking lot. I rested into my seat letting the small vibrations from the engine relax my body. My stomach let out a low growl, and I pouted.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked obviously amused by my expression.

"I'm hungry. We never got to eat." I sighed.

"I'm sure my mom cooked something up." He smiled, and grabbed my hand. I always felt fine as long as I was touching Edward.

"Edward? What do you think is up with Billy?" I asked him, he had known the Blacks much longer than I had. I thought that maybe he could give a little insight to the man's strange behavior.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" He said. Every mannerism about Edward was absolutely perfect, even the inflection in his voice when he asked a question.

"Well. The first time he and I ever met, he kind of implied that he knew my mom was pregnant when she left Forks. But that couldn't be possible because she never told Charlie. It could have just been a slip. But then he freaked out because I wanted to call the detective. Edward, I don't like him. I think he's…involved." My voice shook at the last word as I considered it. Phil and Billy had gone to the same university at the same time, but Billy dropped out the first year. That would have been right around the time that my mom became pregnant. It was quite a speculation to make, which is why I didn't mention that part to Edward.

"Bella. Don't worry about it. I think it would be impossible." Edward was nonchalant.

"You're probably right. I'm just paranoid." I sighed.

"That's understandable, Bella. But please don't worry. There are a lot of people here that will take care of you." He assured me. Emmett was finally able to pull out, and we were on the winding road leading to the Cullen place.

Once we arrived Esme and Carlisle ran to meet us.

"We just got off the phone with Charlie, oh, honey, are you alright?" Esme asked me, placing her hand on my face. I thought having someone act so motherly toward me would hurt, but it was comforting, and needed.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you so much for letting me stay here." I smiled the best smile I could muster out.

"Of course. We would never want any of you to be unsafe, and there's certainly plenty of room. Plus, as much as Edward is at your house, I'm sure we owe Charlie some food anyway." Carlisle joked. Edwards whole family was so easy to get along with.

"Speaking of food. Momma we didn't get to eat in the midst of all the excitement. Do you think you could make us something?" Edward asked Esme. I smiled at how he had called her 'Momma'.

"I was about to make your father and me some cheeseburgers. I was going to repack the rest of the meat and freeze it, but I have plenty for everyone." She easily agreed and went to the kitchen to start her work.

"How's the hand, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"It's pretty much about the same as an hour and a half ago." I joked.

"That figures. I'm going to go to my office. If anyone needs me, I'm never far." He said before heading up the stairs. I looked around at Alice, Emmett, and Edward.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked. We all looked at each other in deliberation. I knew they were only trying to busy me so I didn't worry.

We sat in the living room for a while. Rose and Jasper called to make sure that we all made it okay. Emmett assured them that everything was fine. Alice grabbed the phone from Emmett's hand and invited them for dinner. They agreed, of course. I was excited to have them over, too. I really felt like part of the gang. And it wasn't really whole without every single one of us.

We watched TV while we waited for Rose and Jasper to show up, which eventually, they did. Esme was just taking the last patty off of the griddle when they walked in, so we all gathered in the kitchen like hungry wolves.

The food was delicious. It was a simple meal, but good. We all ate quickly before returning to the living room where we sat in much the same fashion as we had the night we rented the movies, and I got to sleep in Edward's arms.

Suddenly Alice perked up and pointed to the corner, where Emmett's things and mine sat.

"Ah. I see you got your dress. So I guess Rose and I still get to make you up on Friday." Alice noticed. She rubbed her hands together maniacally as she realized we were still on. I refused to burst her bubble by telling her that she wasn't the first one to realize I was still planning on going on the date.

"Yes, Alice. I'm not letting her get out of that one." Edward joked, causing giggles from everyone in the room.

"I'll do your make up." Rose volunteered, which I knew she would.

"It'll be fun, Bella." Emmett told me. He had really warmed up to the idea of Edward and me once I told him that I liked Edward. "As long as he takes good care of you." Emmett spoke up again, peering at Edward, causing everyone to laugh again.

"I will, I will. I promise." Edward said throwing his hands in the air.

"You have to show Rose your dress, Bella. It's so pretty." Alice cooed, and Rose suddenly looked interested.

"Did you take her to Sal?" She asked Alice, causing me to laugh. I never thought I would get along with girls like that.

"Of course! Who else would dress her that well? Besides me, of course." Alice replied

Suddenly Emmett and Jasper were in a conversation about how they would never understand their girlfriends leaving Edward and me out of the loop.

"Let's get your things upstairs." Edward said, taking advantage of our potential alone time. We stood up, and no one noticed. They were still talking about make up, and how they would never talk about make up. They were really an interesting bunch.

Edward and I walked over to the corner of the room where we had set everything down when we were met by Esme and Carlisle. He grabbed my suitcase, courtesy of Alice, and led me to Alice's room.

"As you know, my room is right down the hall. So if you need anything, you can come get me, okay?" He said soothingly.

"Thanks. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." I admitted.

He looked at me puzzled for a moment. He placed one hand on either side of my face.

"I don't think you'll ever see yourself very clearly." He sighed. I was about to say something sarcastic when I noticed that his eyes were burning into mine. I decided to be quiet before I ruined something important.

Edward's face turned into his half grin as he leaned down and gently placed his lips on mine. We didn't move for a few seconds, we just stood there with our lips touching ever so lightly. Eventually I couldn't take it and I placed my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and began kissing my lips over and over before gently taking his tongue and tracing my bottom lip with it.

He picked me up, and carried me to his room. Never letting his lips leave mine. He sat me down on the long brown leather sofa he had. He sat down next to me, and began kissing me again. He licked my bottom lip for a second time, and I parted my lips slightly to allow access.

Our lips and tongues molded together for a few moments before he stopped abruptly placing light kisses on my cheeks, forehead, neck, and shoulders.

"Ah. Bella, you're going to be the death of me." He chuckled placing one last kiss on my temple.

* * *

**A/N: They weren't supposed to kiss until their date, but it just seemed so appropriate. Review?**


	17. Anchors away

**A/N: I started school! So updates may only be once or twice a week. I also auditioned to sing in a band a few days ago…and I got it! I am very excited. Their dad is a producer, and they're on the radio here and what not. Anywho…..**

* * *

"Don't flinch, Bella!" Alice scolded me as she applied my lavender eye shadow. I was getting ready for my date with Edward with the help of Alice and Rosalie. I had been at the Cullen's house the entire week. I took my license test in Edward's Volvo. I passed. I also started therapy that Tuesday. Nothing more ever came of the sighting of Phil headed our way, or the strange man by the house. So I was going to spend the weekend in Portland with the whole gang, then Emmett and I could go back to Charlie's. I was surprised at how much I missed him.

I would call Charlie every night before bed and see how he was doing. I had grown somewhat dependant on him. He took Emmett and I out to dinner once so we could see him. Emmett was having a hard time with the separation as well. But the Cullen's were much more than hospitable. As much as I missed Charlie and the comfort of my own room, I enjoyed my stay with the Cullen's very much. Esme was always letting me help in the kitchen, and Carlisle made sure my hand was okay to not have to wear a cast on my date.

Then of course there was Edward. I spent most of my time with him. He would drive me home, and we'd do our homework together. I'd sneak into his room in the middle of the night when Alice was sound asleep so we could talk, and kiss. Then I'd go back to Alice before it was time to wake up. And though Edward and I were becoming very close, we still hadn't gone on a date. I turned and saw Rose plug in three curling irons.

"Why on Earth are you using that many?" I asked her, completely puzzled.

"Because. I'm going to curl your hair, and I don't want all of the curls to be the same size." She answered simply. I would trust Rose and Alice with my life, let alone just my face and hair.

"And neither of you will tell me where I'm going?" I decided to plead one last time. I tried to make my eyes a bit bigger, and give my lips a bit more pout.

"No way." They said in unison. I knew it wouldn't work. I decided to keep my mouth shut and stare at my nails. Alice and Rose had insisted the day before that they take me to get a French manicure and pedicure.

"You're going to find out in a couple hours, Bella. You can wait that long. Now let me put this lip stick on you." Alice said.

"Actually. I want to wear my lip-gloss. Edward likes the way it tastes." I said before I realized what had come out of my mouth. Rose started giggling uncontrollably and Alice looked appalled.

"Ew! Please, Bella. That's my brother!" Alice said while faking to gag.

"Oh, shut up, Alice. You talk about Jasper all the time. And he's my brother." Rose said with a shrug. Alice contemplated that for a moment before agreeing, and letting my use my own gloss.

They helped me into my dress, and shoes before letting me look at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing. My hair was in an array of loose and tight curls all around my face. The dress hugged my body even more elegantly than it had at the store. I was wearing the right bra and a slip; I guess that really could make all the difference. My make up was light and natural, but stunning at the same time. My eyes looked less brown, and more hazel. My lips looked fuller and my skin was made to look flawless.

"Wow." I whispered. Alice and Rose were beaming behind me. I could see them in the mirror.

"So you like it?" Alice asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I love it! Thank you both so much." I said before giving them both a hug.

"Alright, let's get you downstairs." Rose said tugging lightly at my arm. Edward was waiting downstairs. I became nervous all of a sudden, asking my self all sorts of questions. Would he like it? Does he hate purple? Or maybe curly hair? Am I too dressed up? I decided just to take a deep breath, and let it play itself out.

I walked down the stairs. Edward was in a tuxedo, talking to Emmett. He hadn't even noticed that I'd come downstairs. I decided just to watch him in all of his glory before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me and his beautiful green eyes went wide with shock. He always looked handsome, but it was different. His hair wasn't as sloppy, but still sexy and it still looked unintentional. The contrast of his pale skin on the dark fabric of the tux was enough to make me go mad. To top it all off he smelled amazing.

"Bella." He managed to get out before taking my hand. "You look absolutely beautiful." He lifted up my hand, and kissed it causing me to blush.

"And you look amazing, as always." I sighed. I didn't think I would ever really be at Edward's level.

"Are you ready to go. We have a bit of a drive ahead of us." He said while lightly pulling me to the front door.

"You got to see the dress. Can you tell me where we're going now?" I begged, causing him to Chuckle. He opened the Volvo door for me, and I got in with a pout on my face. I was incredibly frustrated that no one would tell me where I was going. Edward climbed in next to me, still chuckling.

"Okay okay. I will tell you that we're having dinner in Seattle. But that's it!" He said in between chuckles. I was appeased. "I'm only telling you that because that dress looks so exquisite on you. It was definitely worth the wait, and I hope you think my surprise is, too." He said, causing me to smile.

"I'm sure it will be. Edward Cullen likes to go big." I said, giggling. He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the lips before starting the car.

"I see you wore my lip gloss." He said with a wink while he pulled onto the road.

"Actually, it's mine. But you can borrow it if you would like." I teased.

"You know what I mean!" He exclaimed before poking me in the ribs, knowing that was where I was ticklish the most.

"Keep your eyes on the road, driver." I said sarcastically, hoping that he would stop tickling me.

"You can't give me such an impossible task with the most beautiful girl in the world sitting right next to me." He replied before kissing my hand again.

"Mr. Cullen, you always know just what to say." I giggled.

"Please, call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father." He joked.

"Okay, Edward. So what do you do for a living?" I went along with it.

"Well currently I spend all of my time thinking about this girl." He could be an actor if he wanted to. He looked so serious.

"Oh yes? And what is she like?" I pressed.

"Amazing. And sometimes…she kisses me." He said sounding like a giddy little kid. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah? And how is that for you?" I asked in between giggles.

"Most of the time when she kisses me, it's hard to stop." He said, and he sounded like he was being honest. As if it was easy for me to stop when we were in the moment. But neither one of us were ready to go any further. At least I wasn't.

"I'm sure it's difficult for her, too. Very difficult." I said with a sigh. He sighed, too.

"We're almost there." He said a few minutes later with a big smile, but he also looked a little nervous. I smiled back at him and a few minutes later we parked on the pier in Seattle. It was beautiful, and it smelled like the ocean. I looked around me, but I didn't see anywhere to eat. Edward helped me out of the car.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I gasped as I fully got to take in the view.

"Do you see that boat out there?" He asked while pointing to a beautiful yacht.

"Yes." I nodded, a little unsure of where he was going with it.

"That's my parent's yacht. My Dad bought it for their tenth anniversary. That's where we're going to eat dinner." He said and I felt my face spread into a huge smile.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. I would have been jumping up and down, but my shoes wouldn't allow for that.

"Yes, really." He chuckled before placing a kiss on my forehead. We linked our hands together and walked toward the boat.

By the time we reached the boat the chill in the air and the ocean mist began getting to me, and I started to shiver. Without a word Edward took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around me and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Edward. I don't want you to get cold." I whined. I felt bad that he always wanted to take care of me.

"I won't be cold, Bella. I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt. You're hardly wearing anything at all." He said.

"Is that a complaint?" I asked while batting my eyelashes at him.

"Definitely not." He said and gave me another kiss.

We finally made it on to the boat. He led me into a room that was warm. There was a table set up lit only by candles. There were windows everywhere. We could watch the sun set on the ocean while we ate. Edward picked up a remote control and hit a button. As soon as he did the room filled with soothing piano pieces.

"I think we should dance while the food is being prepared." He suggested knowing that I wouldn't say no. He placed his hands on my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. We swayed to the music for a few moments before a short man came into the room holding out two dishes with shrimp and filet mignon on them. We stopped dancing and sat next to each other at the table.

"You are too amazing for your own good, Edward. This is amazing, thank you." I said still a little bit shocked.

"Anything for you." He said, and when I looked up at him he was actually blushing. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking my first bite. The food was amazing. We ate slowly talking about school and our families.

"I don't think I would have made it okay here…. after what happened if it weren't for you." I admitted to him a little sheepishly. He stood up and pulled me into him again, much like we had been when we were dancing.

"I couldn't stand to see you so miserable. I just felt this strange connection to you when I first met you. It just made me want to…protect you. And now I'm definitely glad that I talked to you because we wouldn't have this if I didn't." He said motioning to himself and then me. I smiled weakly at him before he held me even closer to him and kissed me passionately.

"I love you, Isabella." He said.

"I love you, too." I whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N: Woo hoo. The date! Just to clear the air…some people have been asking. I will NOT write the sequel to Phases of the moon until I'm done with this. And I won't write the other story I started until I'm done with that. So don't worry. I will update this a quickly as possible. Thanks everyone. Review?**


	18. Portland

**A/N: Ugh! Busy week. Should be able to post two times this next week. Then the sequel of Phases of the Moon will start. I'd say this story has maybe…5-8 chapters left.**

* * *

I lay in bed not being able to sleep. Bella was in the room just down the hall from me and it was driving me insane that I couldn't be with her. Our date was amazing. When she told me that she loved me as I did her I thought I would explode. I didn't see what the big deal was with having her sleep in my room with me. I think Alice had a bigger problem with it than my parents did. She wanted Bella all to herself. But I needed sleep. It was the day of the game and Bella would be spending the night with me in Portland. Whether Alice liked it, and whether Emmett liked it. As long as Bella wasn't opposed to staying in the same room with me, then nothing is going to stop me. I needed her in my arms. It's not like I was going to try and get Bella to do anything inappropriate with me. I just wanted to hold her.

I tossed and turned for a few more hours. Not running into Alice's room and grabbing Bella was one of the most difficult things I've ever done. I was finally able to drift off to sleep.

It had seemed like I was only resting a few minutes when I was woken up by something touching my forehead. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Bella giving me small kisses all over my face and neck.

"Good morning. We're going to head to Portland in an hour or so I thought I should wake you up." She whispered into my ear before I pulled her down so she was laying on my chest.

"Or we could just stay here forever." She sighed contentedly.

"I don't think that's an option, sweetheart." I chuckled.

"How many rooms are there going to be in the hotel in Portland?" She was biting her lip when she asked me that. She looked so sexy when she bit her lip.

"Three." I answered shortly. I wanted to make sure that she was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Oh." She smiled slightly and looked down at her hands. "Do you think that maybe you and I could stay in the same room, if you want to, that is." She said a little nervously.

"I'm sure we can. And I would love to." I said kissing her full lips. I kissed her again, and again until she started giggling.

"Edward. Breakfast is downstairs, and I'm starving so unless you want me eating you, then I suggest you come with me to eat." She teased.

"Okay, okay." I sighed. She grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs together. All of our suitcases were already by the door.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Said Alice through her mouth full of waffle.

"Good morning, sister, thanks for packing my things." I said to her.

"Bella packed them, actually." She said and she seemed a little peeved that she wasn't the one to go through my things.

"Oh. Well then, thank you for packing my things." I said turning all of my attention to Bella, which wasn't a hard thing to do. She just smiled sheepishly and began drowning her waffle in syrup.

After we all ate, we grabbed our things and put most of them in the back of the Jeep. Bella's and my suitcases went into the back of the Volvo. She climbed into the passenger's seat and buckled her seatbelt. She furrowed her brow. I could tell something was bothering her. She looked so cute when she was concentrating.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I asked her, trying not to laugh at her expression.

"It's nothing." She sighed. I knew it wouldn't be easy to get the information out of her. Bella was never one for complaining.

"Please tell me, Love. I can tell there's something wrong." I pleaded.

"You're going to think it's dumb." She said in a small voice. I couldn't imagine ever thinking anything she ever said was dumb.

"It's just that…I don't like watching you get tackled in football. It makes me anxious." She admitted. I tried incredibly hard to stifle my laugh, but it didn't work for long.

"Bella. Don't be anxious. I've been in football since I was ten, I can take it." I said between chuckles.

"I told you that you'd think it was dumb." She said while playfully swatting my arm.

"I don't think it's dumb. I just don't want you to worry your pretty little head, alright?" I explained to her. I could understand where she was coming from.

"Okay. But promise me you'll be okay." She told me.

"I promise." I said before placing my hand on her knee and giving it a gentle squeeze.

We made small talk for the remainder of the two-hour drive. She told me what a good time she'd had the night before again and again. I followed Emmett to the Hotel where we checked in. Everyone was on the third floor.

"So I was thinking. Edward and Jasper in one room, Bella and Alice in another, and Rose and me in the last one." Emmett said as we made our way upstairs.

"No way!" Alice said.

"Alright. Alice, Bella, and Jasper can all be in one room." He conceded.

"Emmett." Bella growled. She was so adorable. "I'm staying with Edward." She informed him.

"Like hell you are." He said.

"Let me take care of this." I whispered to her. "Emmett, let's go talk." I said nodding toward the other side of the hallway. He followed me there reluctantly.

"Emmett, Bella's staying with me." I said calmly.

"No she's not." He said with conviction.

"Emmett. It's not going to be like that, you know me better than that. She wants to stay with me. And I can promise you, as one of my best friends that I would never disrespect her. I love her, Emmett. I'm not that guy, and neither one of us are ready for that. So please, don't make this a big deal." I explained to him. I'll always love Emmett as a brother, but I loved Bella, too, and I wasn't going to make her unhappy to make Emmett happy.

"You better take good care of her, Edward. She's been through—" He started.

"She's been through a lot, Emmett. I know. I will always take care of her as long as she wants me there, I promise." I told him looking him dead in the eye.

"Alright. I guess it's better that it's you than some random guy. But still, I want to protect her." He said, and I understood where he was coming from.

"I want to protect her, too. And I will." I told both him, and myself. I would never let anything happen to Bella no matter what. Emmett nodded in understanding. We walked back to everyone on the other side of the hallway. Bella looked at me with question deep in her beautiful eyes.

"Let's get our stuff." I said to Bella and her face lit up.

"Thanks, Em." She said as we passed Emmett on the way to our room. We went inside and laid our things down on the bed.

"I have to get ready for the game. We leave for the stadium in an hour. I have something I want you to have." I told Bella reaching into my suitcase.

"No gifts!" She protested, and I chuckled lightly at her. She was going to have to get used to gifts whether she liked them or not. I have plans to spoil her until the day I die.

"You'll love it. I promise." I said before bending over and giving her a quick peck. "Now close your eyes." I commanded. She huffed a little knowing that she had lost, and then she obeyed.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my letterman's jacket around her small frame. As soon as she felt the heavy jacket touch her, her eyes opened in shock.

"Your jacket?" She asked me, in shock. She was looking around herself to see how it fit on her. It was much too big but she looked unbelievably sexy. "Thank you so much Edward." She said with a small tear in her eye. I remember the first football game she'd gone to. She looked at Alice and Rose enviously at their jackets that they got from their boyfriends. I wanted more than anything for her to have that, too.

"Of course, Bella. I want you to have it. And you look kind of…..hot." I told her causing her to giggle before I attacked her with kisses. "We need to head to the stadium." I told her after we made out for a few minutes.

"I don't want to." She pouted before giving me another kiss.

"Bella. We have to go. You have to show off your jacket that says 'Cullen' on the back so everyone knows you're my girl." I reasoned with her.

"Okay fine." She giggled before getting of the bed and putting the jacket on herself properly.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You look beautiful." I said before kissing her temple.

"Thank you, kind sir." She replied.

"Not a problem." I said before grabbing my football gear and opening the door for Bella.

We met the rest of the gang downstairs. We got into Emmett's jeep. The hotel was only about three or four minutes from the high school stadium. We pulled up, showed the girls where they sit, and then we met the rest of the team in the locker room.

"Glad to see you fellows decided to join us." The coach said as we walked in and began to gear up. We weren't the last one's there. He was always bitter towards the players who didn't want to ride in the bus. We didn't respond. We all knew better than that. Instead we just took our seats on the nasty benches and listened to his 'inspirational speech'. After the rest of the team showed up and he told us all to go play our hearts out because that's what real Spartans would do. We weren't even in Greece. It was just our team name for Christ's sake.

We got out on the field. The side for Fork's high had a few parents, Rose, Alice, and most of all, Bella. It was always irritating to go far out of town because the home team would have a whole half of a stadium of fans that hated us. I was incredibly grateful to have Bella in the stands. I would play for her. I didn't want her to have a boyfriend who was a loser.

We went out on the field and lined up on the line of scrimmage. We tossed the coin, and the home team got the ball. We lined up. The guy in front of me looked quite menacing. But I could be, too. I scowled at him for just a moment before he looked away.

"Hike!" I heard the center on the other team yell out. The quarterback had the ball. I went straight for him. I was the fastest member on the team, Emmett was the strongest, Jasper was the smartest. This is how we would take down the quarterback. I would run behind the quarterback and slow him down so Emmett could come tackle him. Jasper would pay attention to who the quarterback would throw to, and he would tackle him, leaving the quarterback with no one to throw the ball to by the time Emmett had him on the ground. It was a stuck up thought; but we didn't really need the other members on the team.

We enacted our plan perfectly. The second play began and Jasper intercepted the ball. The rest of the game went much the same. We won by a landslide. I went into the locker room to shower before going back to Bella. I looked at my phone. It was flashing with a new message.

_You did great! Love you. _

Bella

I took the fastest shower of my entire life just wanting to get back to her. When Emmett, Jasper, and I were all ready we went to the parking lot where the girls were already waiting in the jeep. The three of them jumped out in unison and ran to the appropriate guy.

"You're my hero." Bella said with a kiss.

"That's good to know." I chuckled. I gave her another kiss before we went to a small pizza place just next to the Hotel. We shot some pool, and then went back to the hotel around 9.

"I'm exhausted." Bella said with a yawn as she plopped down on the bed.

"Me, too." I said. "Don't you want to sleep in something more comfortable than your jeans, though?" I asked Bella who was already half asleep.

"I thought about it." She said with a giggle before getting up and heading into the bathroom with her overnight bag. She was in there for a few minutes. I took off my jeans and shirt leaving myself in my boxers and a white t-shirt. Bella came out of the bathroom wearing just her pink boy shorts and a tiny black tank top that left nothing to the imagination. She didn't even realize that what she was wearing was so tempting.

"Bella." I said, but the voice wasn't mine. I was nearly heaving.

"Hmm?" She asked clueless. I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. She returned the kiss enthusiastically. Before I knew it despite everything I had said to myself, my father, Emmett, Charlie, I was going to make love to her. I loved her, and I wanted to show her that.

My hands were roaming her body as she pulled off my shirt. I let my lips leave hers. I began kissing down her cheek and along her jaw line. When I got to her neck I kissed and sucked and bit lightly and the soft skin there.

"Edward." She moaned. It was only encouragement for me to go further. I pulled off her top much like she'd done to mine. I laid her down on the bed and began kissing her lips softly again.

"Are you sure you want to do this. We don't have to." I told her. I didn't want her to regret anything.

"I love you so much, Edward." She said, and that was all I needed. We removed the rest of our clothes. I made love to her gently, careful not to hurt her. It was the single most intimate thing I'd ever done. I knew it was the right thing. I loved Bella so much that when we were together like that everything was perfect. There was no Phil, no Billy, no problems at all. Just me, and her, and our love.

When we were finished she fell asleep on my chest. Around two in the morning someone was knocking at the door. "Edward open up!" Emmett yelled. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my boxers. I cautiously opened the door hoping he hadn't heard anything.

"Edward! My dad just called. They've found Phil." He said excitedly before his brow furrowed and his face turned red. "Why is my sister naked in your bed, Edward?" He growled.

* * *

**A/N: This is rated T. So no lemon for you! Review please! I haven't been getting as many reviews on the last chapter as the others. I just want to make sure the story isn't going badly. Gracias!  
**


	19. The after

**A/N: Gosh this is so late. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

My mood went from ecstatic to embarrassed as soon as Emmett took notice to the fact that I was naked in bed. It was obvious what our night's activities had entailed. I didn't regret a second of the night I had spent with Edward. I didn't have sex with him because I was hormonal or because I got 'caught in the moment.' I did it because we are in love. And there was no doubt in my mind that I would be spending the rest of my life with Edward. I would never want anyone else. Even if he left me someday, I would never find another man to live up to him. I would stay alone for the rest of my life content in the fact that I had him once, and that I got to feel that kind of love.

"Emmett, will you please leave so I can get dressed and then we'll all talk about this?" I suggested but Emmett's glare never left Edward's.

"No." He stated bluntly. He turned his attention to Edward, "You lied to me! You betrayed our friendship, Edward!" He shouted angrily. He balled his large hands into fists and suddenly Alice and Jasper were holding him back.

"What is going on here?" Jasper demanded. No one really had to answer because as soon as he turned and saw me in the same compromising position that Emmett had seen me in he knew everything. It was incredibly frustrating and hugely embarrassing to not be able to get dressed without everyone, including your brother being able to see everything you have to offer.

"Alright Emmett let's just take some time to cool off." Jasper offered, for which I was grateful. Emmett calmed down a little bit and nodded following Jasper into the hallway and shutting the door behind him.

Edward took a large breath before walking over to me and sitting next to me on the edge of the bed.

"I think I should get dressed." I whispered trying to break the silence. His gaze was killing me. I had realized in that moment that he had shame in his eyes. He was ashamed for making love to me. I felt a tear brimming at the edge of my eye and I looked away so he wouldn't catch it. But of course, he did.

"Don't cry, sweetie. Emmett's just mad at me." He told me obviously having no clue as to why I was actually crying. I nodded a little and began to get up. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the bed. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. "It was completely worth it to me, Bella." He whispered as if he could read my mind. I smiled up at him and gave him another kiss.

"I love you." He told me before I got up and got dressed.

After we got ready we went downstairs to meet Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. We decided not to spend a day site seeing. I wanted to get home as soon as possible and figure out all of the details from Charlie about Phil's arrest. Certainly he would be convicted. On the bad side, I would have to testify. Ever since I moved to Forks I had spent the majority of my time repressing everything that happened. I even started seeing a therapist. I wondered how I would get through the trial. I was guessing that Phil would plead insanity. I shuddered as I thought about all of the things I would have to hear him say. I would have to know things I never wanted to know: Why he did it, what they were fighting about, if he's ever killed anyone else, and worst of all, was he going to kill me?

"Are you ready to go?" Emmett asked as soon as I got to the bottom floor of the Hotel.

"Yeah." I said. I couldn't really think of anything else to say. I was too shocked by Emmett's composure. I was expecting some sort of attack on either Edward or me. Emmett simply nodded and led us all out of the parking lot. Edward looked at me and shrugged before opening the passenger door for me so I could get in.

"Actually, Edward, do you mind if I ride with you, and Bella rides in my Jeep with Rose?" Emmett said as soon as I had a foot in the door. I looked at Edward who nodded me toward the Jeep. I was planning on arguing with Emmett, but he looked calm. Surely he wouldn't try to pummel Edward when he was driving.

I jumped into the tall Jeep where Rose looked at me sympathetically.

"Well, all brother drama aside, how was it?" She asked me.

"Amazing." I blushed as I admitted this to her. She giggled a little bit only making my blush worse.

"And Bella, don't worry about Emmett. He's just trying to be protective." She sighed. I knew she was right but I was still a little bit mad at him.

"I know." I shrugged not giving her anymore detail than that, I did know that he was trying to protect me, but I also knew Edward would never hurt me. It was almost insulting the way he didn't trust my judgment. Rosalie and I made it the rest of the way to Forks with little talk, mostly because I fell asleep. I hadn't realized how tired I was until we were on the road for a bit. We pulled up to my familiar house just after Emmett and Edward had arrived. Jasper and Alice went to the Cullen's home. I immediately took it upon myself to study Edward and Emmett's faces. There was definite tension, but they seemed like they were agreeable.

"How was your ride?" Edward asked while taking my hand. He seemed much more content than he was that morning. It was good to see him smile again.

"Good. How was your talk?" I questioned deciding to just be up front about my curiosity instead of trying to figure things out myself.

"It was good. Emmett's just worried. I understand where he's coming from. I kind of have to watch myself around Alice and Jasper, too." He admitted. I never knew that Alice being with Jasper bothered him; he always seemed so cool around them.

"That's good. I'm sorry that I got you into this." I said. He looked at me puzzled.

"Got me into this? It takes two to tango." He reminded me. I nodded and walked over to Emmett who was talking to Charlie, hopefully about Phil.

"Hi." I said sheepishly to him. I'm sure my face was red and ashamed. Even though it was nothing to be ashamed of, you never want your family to know those kinds of things.

"Bella. We don't need to talk about it, ever. I understand. You're older than me, I don't know why it upset me so much." He said. I had almost forgotten Charlie was standing there.

"Talk about what?" Charlie asked in a fatherly tone. I had never been such a good liar in my entire life than the moment I looked at Charlie and was able to just shrug, making him forget completely that there was even anything to ask about.

"Alright everybody come inside. We need to talk about something." He said as we all followed him to the over-used couch in the living room.

"Alright, as you all know. Phil was arrested last night just outside of Forks." He started and my heart stopped in my chest. He was so close to Forks. He could have found Charlie. He could have found me. Edward grabbed my hand. I hadn't even noticed that I was almost hyperventilating. I instantly calmed down at his touch. "He was taken to Jail here in town, and tomorrow he will be expedited back to Arizona where the crime was committed." Charlie was speaking like a true cop now. I nodded knowing full well what was coming next.

"If he doesn't plead guilty, we will have to go to Arizona." He sighed. He knew how hard it would be for me to have to face him in court. But did I have any idea? I don't think so.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but I just wanted to post SOMETHING. I will definitely have another chapter up next Saturday if not sooner. And your reviews last chapter were AMAZING. Thank you all so much. Review?**


	20. The date

**A/N: I'm not Stephanie Meyer :)  
**

* * *

"I guess I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." Emmett said. His facial expression quickly changed back to anger after his admittance of remorse. "Actually, no, I'm not sorry. But I acknowledge that I should be sorry and I understand that fully." He conceded with himself. It was a better response than I had expected, which was my death.

"Emmett I promise you that I didn't know that was going to happen." I told him. I couldn't exactly say that it 'just happened' or that it was a 'lapse of judgment' because it wasn't. I would never regret it. He pondered what I was saying for a moment. I couldn't stop thinking of Bella having to ride with Rose. I was kind of angry with Emmett for making it so she couldn't ride with me, but I preferred talking to Emmett alone.

"It's just frustrating, Edward. I'm new at this, I don't know how to act like a brother to her. And to be honest, I don't know how to be your friend at the same time. On one hand I wish that Bella would date someone other than one of my best friends…." He said and I noticeably flinched at the idea that Bella could be with someone else. "On the other hand, I'm happy that she's with you. Because no matter what you two do and whether it's my business or not, I know that you're a good guy." He admitted through gritted teeth. I felt like I was talking to my father who was giving me condoms. I sighed as we pulled up to Charlie's house and decided to wait for Bella. I couldn't believe Rosalie drove so slowly.

After Bella arrived and Charlie explained that she might have to go to Arizona her body stiffened. My heart broke for her. I never wanted her to feel bad or scared. "Can we go to the meadow?" She whispered to me. Her eyes were nearly pleading. I couldn't say no, not that I would have anyway.

"Of course, Love." I assured her while giving her small hand a light squeeze. She asked Charlie if we could go, knowing he would say yes. It was easy to see the kind of compassion Charlie had for his daughter. She had only come into his life a few months before and she was already his world. I always liked Charlie, he was always a good Dad to Emmett but there was a different connection between him and Bella.

Bella came back and without a word she got into my Volvo, not even letting me open the door for her. I climbed into the drivers seat and carefully studied her face. It was completely blank with only a small hint of a tear threatening to spill over. I drove her to the meadow not saying a word the entire drive. It was a comfortable silence, but kind of sad. I knew she wasn't feeling good. And when Bella didn't feel good, neither was I. I parked in my usual spot on the side of the road. I got out and walked around to Bella's side of the car. She let me open the door for her this time. She gave me a weak smile before taking my hand. I led her to the meadow.

We sat down in the beautiful circle. Bella rested her head on my chest. "I'm scared." She admitted. I felt like my heart would stop beating. I knew it wasn't my fault but a small part of me wondered how I could ever let her be scared even if I wasn't the one who scared her.

"Please don't be. It's almost over, Bella." I assured her. I kissed the top of her head, which caused a small smile to play on her lips. Her eyes were still sad, though. "We don't even know he'll plead not guilty." I told her.

"He will plead insanity." She said with confidence. She had obviously thought about it a lot more than I had, and she knew him.

"I'll go with you." I said to her, and myself. I was almost certain that my parents would let me. They loved Bella, and Emmett, and Charlie.

"Be real, Edward." She scoffed.

"I am being real. I will go with you. I won't let you do this alone." I told her.

She sat silent for a few moments before finally letting her few tears spill over. "Do you promise?" She asked with a small sob. I wrapped my arms around her. She wasn't sobbing or hysterical. She just sat there while tears slowly fell from her beautiful eyes.

"I promise." I whispered. I kissed her tears away and pressed one small kiss to her lips. We must have sat in the meadow for a good hour in silence. Bella just snuggled into my chest while I kept kissing her. My phone began ringing breaking the sweet silence that we had. It was Emmett.

"_Hello?"_ I answered politely.

"Hey Edward. I was just calling to tell you that my Dad and I are going to the station to make some calls about the case. Do you mind staying with Bella until we get back? She seems upset." He asked.

"_Of course, no problem."_ I assured him and hung up.

"What was that about?" Bella asked me.

"Emmett just wants me to stay with you for a bit. Him and Charlie are going to go make some calls about the case. Talk to lawyers and whatever else they need to do." I told her. She just nodded. I couldn't stand to see her sad anymore. "You know what I think, Bella?" I asked trying to keep the grin off of my face. I couldn't, though, which made Bella laugh. It was a beautiful sound.

"What's that?" She asked playfully.

"I think we should go on a date tonight, just you and me. We'll go to dinner and do something fun to get your mind off of everything else." I explained to her. It sounded like a good idea to me. She smiled brightly at me.

"I would like that." She said. I looked up at the sky and noticed that soon the typical Washington weather would catch up with us. We needed to move quickly. We walked our way through the woods. By the time we got to our car it was pouring.

"I think I need to change before we go out." She giggled then gave me a kiss. I let her in the car. I was glad that I was able to get Bella's spirits up. I drove while Bella rested her hand on my knee. We pulled up to her house and went inside. She got dressed pretty quickly. I went through my old suitcase and put on the outfit I had for the next day before I knew we would be leaving Portland early.

Bella came down the stairs wearing a black sweater and dark jeans. She looked beautiful as always. She had her wet hair pulled back and she had put on just the subtlest amount of make up. She finally made her way to me and I instantly wrapped my arms around her before kissing her chastely.

"You ready to go?" I asked, my lips just a centimeter from hers.

"Mhmm." She responded with another kiss. We headed back to the Volvo and headed to Port Angeles to eat at _La Bella Italia_.

We pulled up at the restaurant, which wasn't nearly as crowded as I had expected. We walked in and the host seated us in a private booth that I requested. The male waiter came out and asked what we would like to drink. He was shamelessly gawking at Bella. She was completely unaware.

"And what would you like to drink?" He asked her trying to be seductive. I could swear he was looking right down her top.

"We'll both have cokes." I said with a hint of malice in my voice. I think he got the point that maybe he shouldn't be eyeing my girlfriend the way he was.

"Alright, two cokes." He was aggravated. I didn't care much. As soon as he walked away Bella got up and sat on my side of the booth with me.

"I love you." She whispered into my ear and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I didn't really know what had put her in such a good mood but I certainly didn't mind.

"I love you, too." I told her. Lover boy came back with our drinks and gave me the evil eye for sitting so close to my own girlfriend. That boy was about to get on my nerves. As soon as he set down the drinks I protectively put my arm around Bella. She instinctively snuggled in to me. She had no idea what she was doing to the poor fool who was merely there to take our order, and give us our food.

"Have we decided on what we want to eat?" He yet again directed his question at Bella.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo, and love, what would you like?" I asked her with compassion. Partly because I liked being compassionate with her, but mostly because I wanted to irritate the poor waiter.

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli." She told him. The boy wrote down the order and stomped away.

"Okay, what's your problem with our waiter?" Bella giggled. I had no idea that she had even noticed.

"I think he's in love with you." I told her with a chuckle.

"Poor guy." She sighed. "He has no idea that he could never be with me." She finished with a grin.

"That's good to know." I said before kissing the side of her neck.

"I think we're going to be together forever." She said a little nervously with her lovely blush. And then it dawned on me, the trueness of what she was saying. I really could be with her forever. I could see it all. I could see her and Charlie appearing at the end of a long aisle where she would walk down to become my wife, I could see her raising my kids with me. I could see her being old with me.

"We will be together forever, Bella. I promise." I told her. I managed to sneak in another quick kiss before the waiter came back with our food. I reluctantly unwrapped my arm from Bella so we could eat our food. We ate in comfortable silence sneaking flirty glances at each other every once in a while and sneaking in kisses between bites. It was time to pay and leave. I left the waiter a twenty per cent tip despite the fact that I didn't really feel he deserved it. I held Bella's hand as we walked to the car. I got into the driver's seat and instantly I didn't feel right.

"You forgot about me, didn't you?" I heard a deep voice in the back seat. I turned around and saw none other than Billy Black and Henry Clearwater.

Bella started to jump out of the car when I heard a click. I turned around and saw that Billy had a gun.

"I suggest you drive, kid." He told me. "Let me tell you a little story that sets all the way back to when Renee first got pregnant with your precious Bella." He sneered.

* * *

**A/N: A day late! Ahhh! My net was glitching yesterday. Review, yeah? It's almost over :(**


	21. And then there were none

**A/N: I keep saying "Henry Clearwater." It's HARRY Clearwater….just to clear that up. And! I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"You're supposed to be dead." I stuttered toward Harry. I had seen pictures of him around the house. He and my father would go on fishing trips. I remembered my dad taking me to the restaurant the night I got my truck. He had told me about how Harry had died and how hard it was on his two children and his wife. They seemed so sweet. I wondered if they were in on this scheme, too.

"So are you, sweetheart." He laughed darkly. I flinched at his words.

"Bella, don't talk to them." Edward told me sternly. I felt so guilty. If they wanted me then they could have me, but I didn't understand why they had to drag Edward, the love of my life into this.

"Calm down. Edward. Now, as for my story." Billy cleared his throat. Whatever he was about to say I knew I didn't want to hear it. It couldn't be good. I had spent the last month convincing myself that I was paranoid, and traumatized. That no matter how strange my dad's best friend seemed he wasn't involved in this. "You see, Bella. I used to have a thing for your mother." He began. The tears were already flowing freely. Edward reached up his hand and wiped my tears with his thumb. "Don't touch her or so help me God I will shoot the both of you!" Billy shouted in a sudden rage. Edward clenched his jaw, but did as he was told. I gave him a small nod so he knew I was alright.

"Now, you're mother, she was quite beautiful. You look a lot like her, actually. I was planning on getting with her. When I went to Charlie to tell him that I met this girl, surprise, surprise. She was at his house." He went on. I realized that Billy was truly psychotic. "So I did the next best thing. I became her friend. And when she became pregnant with you, she was overjoyed. She came to me to ask how she should tell Charlie the big news." He stopped for a minute just to laugh. There was a hole in my chest that was ripped wide open. I missed my mom. I missed my old life. I missed everything, even my crooked aunt who didn't want me. "Then, I got an idea." Billy said while tapping his finger to his head. "I told her that Charlie never wanted children, and that she should just get rid of you if she wanted to stay with Charlie. She didn't believe me at first, but eventually I convinced her to run away and never say a word to Charlie about you."

"Why would you do that?" I tried to ask but it came out as a whimper. Edward tried once again to wipe my tears. Billy just shook his gun toward us as a warning.

"Because my dear, if I couldn't have her, then no one would. It's just a normal male reaction. Ask Edward, he'd ruin your life, too, if you didn't want to be with him." Billy explained with no emotion at all. I could see Edward grip the steering wheel, and his jaw clench.

"You bastard! I would never do that to her!" He shouted. His eyes were narrowed and angry. His movements were rigid. He suddenly seemed bigger.

"Edward, please stop." I begged with a sob. The last thing I wanted was to give Billy an excuse to use his gun on either one of us. Edward's face went soft, and apologetic. It was so hard to be just a foot away and not be able to touch him. Billy began laughing at our quiet arguing. I began to ask myself all sorts of questions: Where is Emmett and Charlie? When will they get back from the station? Will they notice that something is wrong? And most importantly, are they okay?

"Take a left, here." Harry interceded. He had been unusually quiet through all of the commotion. I noticed immediately that we were headed toward La Push. Edward did what he was told. With every click of the left blinker I felt my heart sink lower and lower.

"And don't you want to know where my good friend, Harry, has been?" He asked rhetorically. I looked down at the floor trying to fill my mind when any other sound than Billy's voice. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. But try as I might the only thing I could hear was the horrors of my life that I hadn't even known. "He was in Phoenix, with you!" He shouted excitedly. Like he was happy about it, and I should be happy, too.

"You're sick." I whispered. I could feel a flood of emotions wash over me. I had no idea that practically my entire life was a conspiracy to kill my mom. I couldn't help but think that my whole life was the reasoning behind this; then I glanced over at Edward and remembered that I had something to live for. If anything else he was my reason for life. And somehow I knew that he and I would make it through whatever Billy and Harry had in store for us.

"Shut your pretty mouth and listen to the best part: Your mom figured it out. When Phil gave me the call that she knew everything I was shocked. She'd found old letters that Phil and I had written to each other. I was just waiting for Jake to turn 18 then I would go there and sweep her off her feet. But when she found out that Charlie actually loved her, then we had no choice, Bella. We had to kill both of you." He sighed and I felt like I had just been stabbed in the chest. It was official, the night my mother had told me to hide in the pantry; I was supposed to die. If I had tried to run and save her, I would have died, too. I would have never known my father, brother, or Edward, and Alice and Jasper!

"Then one day your dad calls me. And he says he has a daughter who's coming to live with him because Renee died. I couldn't believe it, and to think that Phil actually ran….from a little girl!" He said in frustration. By the time I was finished I was hyperventilating. "And now, he's caught, and you're going to court, and you suspected that I'm involved. And now you know that I'm involved." He said.

"Billy I swear to God if you just let us go we won't say anything to anyone. Or at least let Bella go, please." Edward begged. I could tell his new approach was only a farce to mask his anger. And for some reason I felt completely safe.

"Alright, Bella get out of the car." Billy said calmly. I didn't know what to do. I didn't care what Edward thought, I didn't want to leave him with those psychopaths.

"No." I said hysterically. I couldn't face leaving Edward. I couldn't let him die.

Billy pointed the gun at me. "Now get out of the car!" He shouted.

"Bella I have a plan just go, and no matter what, I love you." Edward said so only I could hear. I had to listen to him. I had never found it so hard to trust Edward, because sadly, I knew he would die for me. And if it would save my life, he would lie to me about it.

"I love you." I sobbed. He subtly squeezed my hand and I headed out of the car.

Before I even knew what was happening Edward slammed the back of his car into the trunk of a huge tree, completely smashing the back of it.

"Edward! Edward!" I screamed in sobs. I was dry heaving and hyperventilating and the world was spinning because somewhere in the tin can of what used to be a Volvo was Edward, my Edward. Then it hit me _"I have a plan"_ he had said. He hit the back of the Volvo on purpose so that he would hurt Billy and Harry.

I quickly found strength to run to the Volvo. I ran straight to Edward's door to see him groggily rubbing his bloody head. I flung the door opened and slowly helped him out of the car. He was hurt, but he was awake.

"Bella, I love you so much." He said to me. I felt more tears fill my eyes.

"Shh now, I'm going to call an ambulance and the Police just relax." I whispered soothingly. I took him into my arms, it was awkward since he was so much bigger than me, but we were touching and we were okay.

I was so elated with happiness that I just started giggling softly, but quickly stopped. "What were you thinking?" I asked sternly.

"I was thinking that I had to save your life." He answered without a beat.

"I love you, Edward." I said to him as I searched his pockets for his cell phone, which I eventually found.

"I love you, too." He whispered before I dialed the ambulance.

We sat there on the shoulder of an old road just a few blocks from Billy's house until we heard Sirens in the distance. We knew the worst was over.

* * *

A/N: Review? I really hope that was worth the wait. Two more chapters...and then...SEQUEL TO PHASES OF THE MOON!! woo hoo!! So, if you like my writing and you have not read phases of the moon, go read it! So you can read the sequel!


	22. The accident

**A/n: Not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked me as she walked into my hospital room. I was a little bruised up and I had a minor concussion but I knew as soon as I saw Bella walk in, and that she was safe that it was worth it. It would have been worth it if I'd died. Billy and Harry both died at the scene of the 'accident'. I obviously didn't get into any trouble, with Charlie being chief of Police and all. It was clearly self defense.

"I'm doing well." I said as she gently sat on the bed next to me. "I'm excited to go home today." I said with a smile. I had been in the hospital for two days. Mostly it was just for testing. Internal bleeding and whiplash was a big concern. Especially for my father, who was being ultra paranoid, but I had never seen him so gleaming with pride. He was incredibly proud that I was 'smart enough to think of something like that.' Logically, we both would have died if I hadn't wrecked my car.

Bella very gently laid her head on my chest. "I love you." She whispered. Bella was happy that Billy and Harry were both dead, though now her and I both have to testify against Phil in Arizona since I'd heard Billy admit everything. She was a nervous wreck over it. I could see the pain in her eyes when she thought about facing her mother's killer. Especially now knowing that her mom and Charlie could have been happy together, and that Phil had planned on killing Bella, too. It was going to be very hard for me to not attack him in the courtroom. I couldn't imagine anyone ever wanting to hurt Bella.

"I love you, too. More than anything." I assured her. My father walked in the room.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked stupidly. I obviously was. No one wants to stay in the hospital. I gave him a nod, and he took out my IV and handed me my clothes in a bag, then walked out. I began getting undressed when Bella came up behind me and wrapped her arms lovingly around my torso. I turned around and embraced her tightly for a few moments. I kissed her lightly on the lips then reluctantly let go so I could get my clothes on.

When I was finished I walked out only to be caught by one of the nurses with a wheelchair. It was a stupid hospital policy that patients had to leave in a wheelchair. It was so humiliating. To make things even worse Bella and Emmett were giggling at my like school girls. They knew I didn't need one.

When I finally go to my new car, a silver Volvo three years newer than the one I wrecked, Bella helped me into the passenger seat. She climbed into the driver's side. I was a little annoyed that I wasn't even going to get to drive it.

"Don't worry." Bella giggled. "As soon as your dad can't see us anymore I'm pulling over and you can drive." She said. She must have noticed the irritated expression I was trying to hide.

Bella did as she promised. She went about a half-mile down the road then parked in the shoulder so we could switch. I waited for her to get around the car so I could hold the door open for her. She smiled at me gratefully and climbed in. "Do you want to go to my house with me for a bit?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." She answered. We got to my house in no time. I knew we were alone. Alice was out with my mom and my Dad was at work.

When we got inside we went straight up to my bedroom. I grabbed her probably more roughly than I should have, but she didn't seem to mind. I attacked her with kisses everywhere I could. Her lips, neck, cheek, collarbone. It was excruciating to have her next to me for two days and not be able to hold her or kiss her like I should.

"Edward. I think…we should…slow…down." She said in between kisses. I stopped for her. I hadn't made love to her since that night in the hotel, and I was more than eager. But I knew that I had to wait, my head and arms were already starting to hurt. Even though I was lucky, I was still injured. "I don't want you to get hurt." She told me as if she were afraid it would hurt my feelings. "Let's get on the bed." She whispered.

She took my hand and led me to the bed. I lay down on my side and held her body close to me. It was much more comfortable. She ran her fingertips up and down my spine. I leaned in and began kissing her gently. Bella's lips were so soft, and full. I could kiss them all day.

Suddenly Bella stopped and looked troubled. "What is it sweetheart?" I asked her and a placed my hand along her cheek.

"We leave in two days for Arizona." She sighed. "Have you thought about what you're going to say?" She asked. I pulled her into my chest.

"I'm going to tell the truth, love." I told her.

"I'm just nervous that he will be found legally insane." She shivered. I hated that she felt that way. I didn't know what to do to make her feel better. I was helpless. I couldn't even imagine seeing my mother die, and then having the killer running free.

"He will be, Bella. We have tons of evidence that this had been premeditated for years. It's not going to be possible for him to say that he just 'snapped'." I explained to her. "And you know I would never let anything happen to you. I promise. Please tell me you know that." I pleaded with her.

She looked up and met my gaze. "I believe you." She promised.

* * *

**A/N: I owe you all like forty apologies. Remember when I talked about auditioning for that band. Well…I made it! Yay! But! We have our first gig coming up….so whenever I'm not at school, I'm rehearsing at the studio. So I'm incredibly sorry that these have been so late. After next Sunday things should be much more relaxed. And also, I'm sorry this one is short. It's just a filler so you all know what happened to Harry and Billy. Next chapter will probably be the last. Nope, no sequel for this one, so there won't be an epilogue. Review?**


	23. The End

**A/N: Final chapters. And you Phases of the Moon fans know what that means! I'm not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

  
**

"All rise" The bailiff said as the judge made an appearance into the courtroom. I clutched on to Edward's hand. I made the mistake of glancing over to the right where I saw Phil enter the courtroom. I could feel every muscle in my body tense up as I noticed he was looking right at me.

"Breathe, sweetheart." Edward whispered soothingly. He had been so supportive through this entire ordeal. From my harsh move to Forks and learning to cope with a new family, that I now couldn't imagine my life without.

"I don't think I can do this." I managed to squeak out as a million things came tumbling down on me all at once: My mother, my life, my father, my brother, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Edward, Edward.

"You can. Just go up there and tell the truth. I'll be right here the whole time. There are ten police officers, eleven if you count your father." He tried his hand at some sort of humor. I couldn't find it funny, but I was still grateful.

"And for the record how does your client plea?" The judge caught my attention as he directed a question at Phil's lawyer.

"He's pleading not guilty by reason of insanity, your honor." The man replied. He was obviously a businessman. His suit was designer and his teeth had been whitened one too many times. He was aged, which probably meant he was experienced. I could see him coming to the court in a nice car. And most of all, this man, he was a winner, and that made me very nervous.

"Prosecution, if you will." The judge encouraged. I took a deep breath. Our lawyer stood up and patted down his suit. I looked him over quickly to make sure that he looked like a winner, too. He did. I was able to take in a shaky breath. Edward began stroking my hand with the back of his thumb. I wanted to climb inside of his jacket and sit there until it was over, but I couldn't. I had to look brave, for my mother, for everything that had happened because no matter how bad this was; it still wasn't the worst thing to ever happen. I could live through worse. I could live through court.

"I have undeniable evidence, your honor, that the suspect in question had not only premeditated the murder of Renee, but had planned an attack on her daughter, Isabella Swan, as well." The lawyer, Mr. Stewart had said with conviction.

"If you would present it to me at this time, please." The judge had said.

"Of course, your Honor. Here I have a Police report saying that two accomplices of Phillip, Harry Clearwater, and William Black, were killed out of self defense by a young man, Edward Cullen, directly after admitting to the young man, and Isabella Swan, the daughter of the victim that they were involved, and that this murder had been an act of jealousy that had been in effect for nearly 18 years. I also have enrollment records that these men went to the same University at the same time that Isabella Swan was conceived, which is what sparked this whole event." Mr. Stewart finished, looking smug. It stung a little bit to have someone openly say that my life was at fault for my mother's death.

"Can you point to the young man?" The judge asked after looking over the police report. Mr. Stewart pointed at Edward. "And will we be hearing from this man today?"

"Yes, your honor." Our lawyer said.

"You may be seated." The judge said. It was the defenses turn to stand and rebut. "Will the defense please rise and turn over any evidence."

"Yes, your honor." The straight laced Lawyer that would be my enemy for the proceeding few hours said. "We have had our client, who is too unstable to speak today, evaluated by a psychologist and psychiatrist who both claim that he may be insane."

"I suppose we will start with your witnesses, then. I would like to see Mr. Kelley, the Psychologist on the stand, please." The judge said.

A portly man stood up and walked over to the witness stand where the Bailiff promptly met him with a bible. "Please place your right hand on the bible." The bailiff asked. The man did as he was told. "Do you swear the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The bailiff asked the man as if someone as crooked as Phil would care if God were watching or not. It's not like lying was worse than murder.

"I do." The man replied before taking a seat.

Phil's Lawyer stood up and began pacing back and forth, to look inquisitive for the Jury, I presume. "Is it true that you have conducted certain tests on my client that can measure the mental stability of a person." He finally asked.

"Yes, this is true." The man said.

"And were they conclusive?" The defense lawyer asked.

"Yes, they were." The witness answered shortly.

"And did the gauge of this particular test, with a 97% accuracy fall on a score that would proclaim my client as insane, or excuse me, mentally unstable?" The lawyer asked.

The man sitting in the witness stand had a fresh look of guilt. He was obviously fighting some inner battle. He looked over at Phil, who was still staring straight at Edward and I, and then he looked at me. When my eyes met the eyes of the man in the chair I saw that he was not evil. I knew in my heart that he was good, and I would know that no matter how things turned out, that no matter what words came out of his mouth, he was on my side.

"Yes, they did. But—"

"No Further questions, thank you." The lawyer cut him off.

"Prosecution, do you have any questions for this witness?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Mr. Stewart stood up and walked to the witness.

"Can you please explain this scale, and the score which the suspect in question obtained?" He asked.

"Yes. The scale is from 1 to twenty. Based on a series of 250 questions asked through a lie detector the person in question is connected with. The higher your score on the test is the more mentally unsound you are." The man took a deep breath and wiped a thin layer of sweat from his brow.

"And how did the subject rank?" Mr. Stewart asked condescendingly.

"He ranked as an 11." The man said. And whatever he was thinking about earlier was lifted off of his chest. I dared to look over at Phil and his lawyer, who were white as ghosts as they saw the events unfolding around them.

"And what would an 11 on this scale typically represent." Our lawyer asked the man to proceed.

"Typically, an 11 of this scale would say that someone is borderline insane." He explained briefly.

"Would it be safe to say that an 11 on this scale would be insane enough to commit such a crime as this one, but sane enough to realize what they were doing?" My lawyer asked.

"Objection!" Phil's lawyer screamed. "His question is extremely implicit, your honor." The man said a little quieter.

"Over-ruled. The question is fine. I'll allow it." The judge said.

"Can you please repeat the question?" The witness asked nervously.

"Of course." Mr. Stewart said politely. "Would it be safe to say that an 11, the score Phillip received on this scale, would be ranked as insane enough to commit a crime, but sane enough to realize what they were doing?" He repeated himself slowly and clearly. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I could feel it on my fingertips that were gripping Edward's hand.

"Yes, I believe that is a reasonable observation to make." The man said.

"No further questions." My lawyer said to judge, smiled, and then took his seat.

"Defense, would you like your other witness on the stand?" The judge asked.

"No, thank you, your honor." The man said through gritted teeth. I think he was beginning to realize that his witnesses were hurting more than they were helping.

"Prosecution, do you have any witnesses you would like to call to the stand." The judge asked Mr. Stewart formally.

"Yes. I would like to call Isabella Swan to the stand." He said. It took me a moment to realize that I had been called up. My heart stopped beating, I stood up still not letting go of Edward's hands. When I finally did, I transformed back into the zombie that I was when I had first arrived to Forks. It was the only way I would even be able to speak.

The bailiff swore me in. My lawyer set a glass of water and a box of tissues on the witness stand for me.

"Now Isabella, I know this is difficult for you. But I need you to explain to the jury and the judge exactly what happened the night of your mother's murder?" He asked compassionately.

I nodded weakly before I began to speak. "I was at school, and I stayed a little bit late to tutor these kids. I came home and I heard my Mom and Phil fighting." I managed to get out more clearly than I thought I would be.

"Did they fight often?" I was asked.

"Yes. All the time." I remembered. I could hear what everyone in the court was thinking, but for just a moment, I was back in my kitchen, watching everything happen before my eyes.

"Was he ever violent?" My lawyer asked. I was brought back to the courtroom in an instant.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Can you explain what he would do?" He asked me.

"It would always start with him yelling. He was always drunk, and just yelling all the time." I started to stop making sense like I was talking to myself. "Then he would throw things, and then he would hit my mom." I finished.

"Has he ever hurt you?"

"A few times, but it was my Mother, mostly." I said. I saw Edward clench his jaw together so hard I thought for sure his perfect teeth would be broken. I was impressed that Charlie hadn't murdered Phil yet. His face was purple and his eyes were menacing. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking directly at Phil.

"And what did he do that night?"

"I walked in and he was acting worse than usual. I was about to intervene, but my mom signaled for me to hide in the pantry. I wanted to help her, but I did what I was told." I said as I began to cry. It was one of the only times I ever admitted out loud how I hid like I maybe shouldn't have. "Before I knew it, he pulled out a knife and began stabbing her, I wanted to scream so badly but I knew he would know where I was if I did, so I called 911. He ran out of the house before anyone else got there, and that was the last time I saw him, until today." I said as the tears freely rolled down my cheeks. I grabbed a tissue and patted them away.

"No further questions." Mr. Stewart said before taking his seat.

"Do you have any questions for Miss Swan?" The judge asked the other lawyer.

"Yes, your honor." He said before standing up. "First of all, I would like to say I'm sorry for your loss." He told me.

I snorted. All of my sadness suddenly turned to rage as I stared at the man who was trying to let my mom's killer get off with a vacation to the loony bin.

"You've known Phillip your whole life, have you not?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." I said.

"Miss Swan please answer yes or no questions with a yes or no answer." The judge asked, but I could tell he was at least a little bit amused.

"Yes, I have." I corrected myself for the sake of the court.

"And he raised you as his own, did he not?" I was asked.

"No, he did not." I said much to the lawyer's surprise.

"Can you elaborate to the court why you think the man who was with you since you were an infant isn't someone who raised you as their own?" He asked me, he was clearly irritated.

"Yes. It was clear since my childhood that Phil was not my father. He never acted as one. To me, he was merely my mother's husband. When I was sick, my mom stayed up with me, and when I joined the school band and played my five-second clarinet solo, Phil was home drunk on the couch while my mom was in the front row. In the seventh grade I needed a dress for the dance, Phil wouldn't give my mom the money for it so she missed a car payment just so she could make me one. As far as I, or the court is concerned I was raised by one woman, and; He. Killed. Her." I said with conviction as I pointed to Phil.

"No further questions." He said through gritted teeth. I went back to my seat.

"You were great, baby. We have this." Edward whispered before taking my hand again.

"Any more witnesses?" The judge asked.

"We have Edward Cullen, but I have no questions for him. His entire statement about the car ride is in the Police report. So unless the defense would like to ask questions of him, I don't really see why he is needed." Our lawyer explained.

The judge looked toward the defense Lawyer.

"I have no questions, your honor." He said.

"Alright. It is time for the jury to deliberate. The court is in recess until a decision is made." The judge said. We exited the courtroom and sat in the hall for a bit.

"How long do you think this will take?" I asked Mr. Stewart nervously.

"Probably not long, maybe not more than an hour. You did really well." He complimented me. I nodded. "I'm going to leave you guys alone for a little while. I know this is a lot." He said. He placed his hand on my shoulder and then walked away.

"Honey, you did so great. Everything is going to be okay." Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around me. As soon as Charlie let go of me Emmett grabbed one hand, and Edward grabbed the other. I don't know how long we sat like that. After a while our Lawyer came back down the hall.

"They're ready to read the verdict." He said. I stopped breathing for a moment. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I could swear he was supporting most of my weight on the way to the courtroom. I was so nervous I wanted to pass out.

We took our seats.

"Does anyone have any last thing to say?" The judge asked of all of us, but he looked directly at Phil, who shook his head. "Alright then, may I hear the verdict?" He asked. A small woman stood up next to all of the jurors.

"In the state of Arizona, Phillip Dwyer has been found….Guilty, and mentally sound in the case of Murder one against Renee Dwyer. We have also Found Phillip Dwyer Guilty of Conspiracy to murder against Isabella Swan. We would like to recommend the death penalty, respectfully, your honor." She said.

It was over, finally and truly over.

* * *

_**Five years later. (Edward POV)**

* * *

  
_

I was so nervous as I looked at Bella standing in front of me. She looked radiant in her white gown. It showed her shoulders and I couldn't wait until she was finally my wife.

"Edward." She giggled.

"hmm?" I asked still awestruck by how she looked and that she would be officially mine, forever.

"I said, do you take this woman to be your wife?" The minister said, I guess I hadn't heard him the first time.

"I do." I said. Bella's blush crept up on her beautiful cheek.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said.

He didn't have to ask me twice. I grabbed Bella gently by her hand that had the ring I bought for her on it along with the one that had been in my family for a hundred years. I pulled her closely to me. I made eye contact with her for just a second before I leaned in and kissed her, making her my wife.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! The end. I have a few announcements to make. Number one…Thank you all who complimented me on the band. Our first gig was Sunday! So now I'm back to posting 2-3 times a week!! YAY!!! So that means…that…My Sequel to Phases of the moon is up! Hooray. I want to thank everyone who stuck this out with me. I was so busy during this story and I know you all have a lot of patience! I Promise that won't happen again. So thanks all for reading! Review! And check out the sequel!**


End file.
